a different way to see The Leyna Chronicles 20
by kopaka the toa of ice
Summary: ok this one's gonna be strange. lets just say this..the Toa get a new form and are in for the ride of their lives. i'm reposting this as not everyone can get it on bzpower i'm not the Author this story i asked the Author countless time if i could post the rest of the fic here and never got a reply
1. A new vision

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

p.s i am posting this story as it's Author did not post the whole thing here and there are more then the 4 she posted on here

Okie dokie here we go! this is gonna be kind of strange. let me put it this way...the toa get a new form.  
PG-13 RATING AS OF CURRENT MAY BECOME WEAK R!

Chapter One:  
A new vision

A scream, a flash of light.

Gali Nuva awoke with a terrible jolt. She crawled out of bed weary and utterly exhausted. she made her way towards her window where she stood and gazed out over the dark town of Ga-Koro.

She had been having trouble sleeping a lot lately.

It was all because of that horrible dream.

~*~

She was running for her life, from what she didn't know. All she knew was that she was running like a frightened deer.

Rain poured down on her graceful body and lightning tore across the sky.

The howls of a strange creature ripped dangerously through the night.

~*~

She didn't understand it.

what did it mean?

She sighed heavily and left the window to sit on her bed.

She had not yet told anyone of this horrible thing but she was certain that the villagers had noticed something was wrong with her.  
she wanted to go to the other Toa but she knew what their reactions would be.

Tahu would laugh and tell her she worried too much.  
Lewa would be confused  
Onua wouldn't say anything  
Pohatu would get worried  
And Kopaka...  
Well, Kopaka was a mystery to her.  
The Toa of ice was an oddity to her. He seemed to be the strong deadly type that would kill you without a moments glance, but there was something about him that made Gali feel very safe when he was near.

She shook her head.

This was getting strange.  
Very strange.

Gali lay down and drew her knees up to her chest.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked of the air. "Am I losing my mind?"

With that she cried silently until the dawn.

~*~

The Turaga of all the villages stood at the alter of the Kini Nui at the dawn.

They all stood at the assigned places of their elements.

"Do you know why I have called this meeting of us?" Nuju asked.

The others nodded.

"You have called us because of a new prophecy." Vakama replied.

Nuju nodded.

"As you know, The Bohrok Kal now rage across the land." Nuju said. " But I have noticed something. They seem to be waiting for something, and that something has arrived."

He looked at the others who were listening intently.

"In the skies above our village a new star has appeared. It is a very dark blue, almost black." He said. "my scholars have been searching the records for the meaning of this. And they have found it. Have you all heard the legend of the Toa Leyna?"

the others all nodded with a slight look of fear on their faces.

"It is said that in a time of horrid danger the Toa Leyna would appear bringing with them the Avatar, the one who would save us all." Nokama said.

Nuju nodded.

"Sadly, I fear that it is time for that Prophecy to become a reality. You see, it is time for the Toa to become the Leyna. It is also time for the Avatar that is among them to make itself known."

"But who is it?" Whenua asked.

"I don't know." Nuju said sadly. "The legend doesn't say."

"How will we know if the Avatar is our Toa?" Matau asked.

Nuju sighed and thought for a moment.

"According to the legend the Toa who is the Avatar will begin acting strange."

"What do you mean by strange?" Onewa asked.

"They will become restless and with drawn. The will have trouble sleeping and will be afraid to voice their opinion. They will be quiet, very quiet. They may stop eating and spend more time thinking than doing anything else. They will become stronger and will know things the others do not. They will know the answers to ancient puzzles and the like." Nuju said.

This was followed by a heavy silence.

Nokama thought of the way Gali had been acting lately. She had seemed quieter and didn't seem to put her whole heart into playing with the tohunga.

She didn't say anything to the other turaga about it though.  
"There is one problem though." Nuju said.

"And what is that?" Vakama asked.

"Once the Avatar has fulfilled its purpose it will most likely perish."

The Turaga all hung their heads.

"So be it." Matau said.

'Please Gali.' Nokama thought as the Turaga all left. 'Don't be the Avatar.'


	2. Wonderings

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

p.s i am posting this story as it's Author did not post the whole thing here and there are more then the 4 she posted on here

Chapter Two:  
Wonderings.

Gali walked silently through the forest that was near Ga-Koro.  
She was thinking about her dreams again. The more she had them, the more disturbing they became.

She sighed and slumped down between the roots of a large tree. She pulled her knees up to her chest and stretched her arms out before her, examining her hands.

'Oh how I hate being a Toa Nuva.' She thought. 'I miss my hooks.'

She looked up as a flock of birds flew overhead.

She wanted to be a bird, so free and careless. She would give anything to be able to fly away.

Gali looked down at the ground at thought about the other Toa. She was beginning to miss being with them, even though they hadn't always gotten along.

She growled when she thought about how Tahu would exclude her because she was female.

"I could beat the living daylights out of him." She told herself bravely.

She sighed and mentally told herself that she shouldn't think those things. Tahu was, after all, the leader.

Her thoughts then drifted where she never expected them to.

They drifted to Kopaka.

"I wonder what he's up to.."

Kopaka slashed outwards at the Muaka with his sword. The beast screamed and took a step back.

"What is it beast?" Kopaka asked it. " just a minute ago you tried to kill me. Are you afraid now?"

The Muaka growled and threw itself at him.

The Toa leapt upwards and slashed at the rahis back. The blade cut through it like butter slicing the beast in half.

Kopaka stared at the carcass as its blood stained the pure white snow a crimson color.

He sighed and looked at his cut up left arm.

'How could I let it get to me?' he thought. ' am I losing my touch?'

Kopaka turned and made his way through the snow towards Ko-Koro. He would have to speak to Nuju about this.  
The turaga would probably know what was happening to him.

As he walked he thought about the other Toa. He wondered if they were having problems too.

Probably not.

He thought about contacting to them to see if they knew anything.

Kopaka stopped in his tracks.

What was he thinking?

Contact the others?

That meant he would have to see them all again. He thought about that for a moment.

It would be sort of nice to see the others again, if Tahu didn't come that is. Kopaka hated Tahu. The red Toa was hotheaded, self-centered, annoying, loud, cruel, conceited, the list could go on forever.

The others, however, were worth knowing. Onua was quiet yet very brave. Pohatu was overly happy, but a good friend. Lewa was childish but not so that he was annoying.

And then there was Gali.

Ah yes, Gali. The wisest of them all. She was probably the only one among them who would never start a fight or let you down. She was fierce in battle but exceptionally gentle when out of it. She was quiet and composed, but very ticklish. She always seemed to be the one who ended the fights between the Toa.

Gali was the one you would go to when you needed someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on. She never told a secret once you gave it to her. She would never lie to you or injure you on purpose.

Besides all that, she was very beautiful. Her lovely blue color was matched only by the sea itself, and her eyes were deep and soothing.

Kopaka shook himself out of his thoughts.

Since when did he think about Gali that way?

Kopaka shook his head and raced off towards Ko-Koro.

Once there he went immediately to the sanctuary in search of Nuju.

He found the Turaga near the back, Matoro was with him as usual.

"I know why you have come." Nuju said to him.

Kopaka kneeled before the Turaga.

"What is wrong with me Turaga?" he asked.

"You and the other Toa are all in this condition because of your need to change." Nuju said.

"Change?" Kopaka asked. " Change to what?"

"You must become the Toa Leyna of legend." Nuju replied.

The turaga handed Kopaka a letter.

"This is for you." He said.

Kopaka looked over it.

It was from Pohatu.

The letter spoke of how all the Toa were out of sorts and that they would all be meeting in Le-Koro in a few days to talk and find out "what the ###### was going on." As Pohatu put it.

Kopaka looked at Nuju.

"You should go now." The Turaga said. "You all have much to talk about. I will bee there a few days after you arrive and have had a chance to talk."

Kopaka nodded and left immediately.

He smiled to himself at the thought of seeing the others again.


	3. Le-Koro Meeting

Disclaimer:

i do not in any way shape or form own Bionicle this is strictly for fun and i make absolutely no profit what so ever.  
all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Three:  
Le-Koro Meeting.

Pohatu paced nervously as he waited for the others to arrive.  
He and Onua had arrived at Le-Koro a few hours ago and had already met up with Lewa, who was just as happy and bouncy as ever.

Gali had arrived a mere hour after they had, but for some reason she had gone off to the inn hardly saying a word to any of them. When Onua had gone to check on her, he came back saying that she wasn't there.

Pohatu was getting worried about Gali, very worried. She normally didn't act this way.

He looked up when he heard a high pitched whistle coming from the trees above him.

Lewa jumped down in front of him and smiled.

"Do we know him?" The green Toa asked while pointing down to the forest floor.

Pohatu peered over the edge and saw a mass of white walking towards the base of the tree that held Le-Koro.

He smiled.

"Yes I think we do know him." He said. "Oi! Onua!"

The black Toa looked up from the rock he was examining.

"What?"

"Kopaka's here!"

The black Toa smiled and set the rock down before joining them in watching Kopaka begin to make his way up the tree.

"What's going on?"  
They all jumped at the sound of Gali's tired yet sweet voice.

Pohatu looked at her and smiled.

"Kopaka's here." He said. "Where have you been?"

"Up in the trees." Came her tired response.

Pohatu looked her over. He nearly fell over at how weak the normally strong Toa of Water looked. She was shaking all over and her golden eyes were a bit dimmer than usual. Her lovely blue color was slightly paler than normal and her breath came shallow and shaky.

"Gali!" He gasped, drawing the other's attention. "Are you ok? You look like you've been out of water for too long!"

Gali looked at the ground and didn't reply.

Their attention was soon grabbed by the arrival of Kopaka.

The white Toa stood tall above the others.

Greetings and "I missed you's" were exchanged between the boys.

Gali stayed out of it.

"Is Tahu here yet?" Kopaka asked

Pohatu shook his head.

"He probably won't be here for awhile. You know how he likes to make an entrance."

"Thank Mata Nui." Kopaka said in response.

Gali smiled slightly at hearing that Tahu wouldn't arrive for awhile.

"Hey, maybe we can actually get some talking done without him around!" Lewa laughed.

They all laughed.

Kopaka's eyes were drawn to Gali. They were all weak and Exhausted but she looked ready to collapse. He went over to her.  
"Greetings Gali." He said with a bow. "It is good to see you again wise one."  
He took her hand and kissed the back of it causing her to blush slightly.  
"It's good to see you too Kopaka." She said, "How have you been."  
"Confused." Was his response. "I do so wish to know what is happening to us."  
He leaned close to her.  
"But mostly, what is happening to you." He whispered. " You look very ill."  
"I'm fine." Gali replied quickly. "It's just hot that's all."  
Kopaka looked her over.  
She was hiding something from him, and he didn't like it.  
"So," Pohatu said suddenly. "Shall we get started?"

~*~  
Kopaka flopped back onto his bed with a sigh.  
The five of them spent all day talking about what had been happening. All of them had experienced some sort of extreme weakness. Lewa had told them about his inability to jump as far as he used to with a bit of embarrassment. Pohatu couldn't kick very hard anymore. Onua didn't control the earth as well as he used to.  
Gali had told them everything. From her weakness to her dreams. She cried silently throughout the whole ordeal. She had made them promise they wouldn't tell Tahu of what was happening to her. They comforted her as best they could. She was in worse condition than all of them put together. She had a right to cry.  
"I don't want to let you guys down" she had said, tears falling down her mask. "I love you all too much to do that."  
Kopaka had been sitting next to her. After she had spoken he had held her hand in his under the table throughout the rest of the meeting.  
He would never admit it out loud but he was worried about her.  
Kopaka rolled over on to his side and let sleep overcome him.

Gali gazed up at the crescent moon in silence. She knew the others were worried about her, and it tore at her heart.  
She had been slightly surprised at how comforting Kopaka had been earlier. He was normally as cold as ice to her, if not colder to the others.  
He did seem to respect her though.  
She cleared her thoughts completely and looked up in wonder at the silvery moon. It's radiance suddenly made her feel stronger and more at peace.  
It was drawing her to it as though that was what she was supposed to be like and draw power from instead of water.  
She liked that feeling, she liked it a lot.  
A smile crossed her face.  
She was going to become a Toa Leyna, even if it killed her. The world was in danger again and she was going to protect and save it just as a mother would.  
She looked down at the forest below. She felt like a mother. The mother of this place, this island.

She felt like Mata Nui.

With that Gali turned and made her way inside not expecting to get any sleep.  
Her last thought before Dreamless sleep came over her for the first time in weeks, was that somehow she knew that Tahu would arrive tomorrow.


	4. The Leyna

Chapter Four:  
The Leyna

The toa were awakened violently when a soaking wet Tahu slammed open the door to their room.

Unfortunatly for Tahu his grand entrance got him Kopaka's sword up against his throat. The red toa squeaked and stared down the blade at a thouroughly angry Kopaka.

Behind the angry white toa, Tahu could see the others sitting up in bed confused or angry in Gali's case.

"What in Mata Nui's name, were you thinking?" Kopaka growled dangerously.

"Get that sad excuse for a blade out of my face." Tahu ground back

Kopaka growled low and pressed the blade tightly against his rivals throat.

A blue hand gently graced down Kopaka's arm causing him to loosen his grip slightly on the hilt of his sword.

They both looked at Gali questioningly.

The blue toa gazed calmly into Kopaka's icy eyes.

"Lower your sword brave one." she said gently. "There is no need for bloodshed in thisplace."  
Kopaka nodded and lowered his sword.

"As you wish." he whispered.

Gali looked at Tahu, her eyes cold. The red toa was smirking.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked coldly. " can't you be at least a little considerate?"

Tahu stopped smirking and glared at her.

"Be quiet girl." He said.

Gali put a hand on Kopaka's lower back when she heard him growl low in his throat and clench his sword tighter.

"Say what you will, fearless leader" She said sternly " it effects me not. Now please explain why you are late and why you are soaking wet."

Tahu glared at Kopaka then looked sternly at Gali and the others.

"Well if you hadn't noticed it's pouring outside and I had to wait for Vakama because he didn't want to leave early."

They blinked at him.

"oooook…." Pohatu whispered to Onua and Lewa, who had to stifle their chuckles.

"Anyway." Tahu said. " The Turaga are all here and wish to speak with us now."

"Oh good." Gali said.

She turned to the others.

"Let's go guys." She said in a bit of a leader-ish way.

They nodded and left with her completely ignoring Tahu's glare.

~*~

"Iya!" Lewa said as they stood out in the freezing rain. "COLD!"

Pohatu laughed.

"I agree Lewa!"

"Well, it's nice weather from my prospective." Kopaka said.

"I must agree with you Kopaka." Gali said. " it is rather nice."

The others stared at they in disbelief.

"Shall we?" Kopaka suggested.

The toa headed off towards Mataus hut.

Once inside they were greeted by the sight of all the Turaga sitting comfortably around a fire.

"Nokama!" Gali said.

The blue Toa made her way over to her Turaga and threw her arms about her. Nokama smiled and hugged Gali back.

"Feh." Tahu said when he saw this. " Women."

Pohatu elbowed him in the side and went to greet Onewa.

The toa all sat with their Turaga and looked to Nuju who was the keeper of the Leyna legend.

"Long ago, when the world was yet new." He began. " the great beings sent forth an Avatar of Mata Nui to walk the island and protect it's people. They also sent forth five great beings to protect this Avatar. The tohunga of the island named these beings the Toa Leyna . All were greatly loved, especially the Avatar. But one day, the Makuta became angry with the well loved Avatar. So he banished it and its Toa to the skies. The tohunga went into depression, but kept the memory of the Avatar and the Toa alive, praying that one day the Leyna would return to them. That day has come."

Nuju looked to the other Turaga and nodded.

"Let us begin."

~*~

The Toa all stood about the fire , their Turaga all stood behind them chanting.

"Banish this metallic form, give them flesh give them blood. Banish their weakness, make them strong. Return to us the Leyna and the Avatar." They said over and over again.

The fire suddenly roared upward and turned a brilliant white. It shot outward at the Toa enveloping them completely.

They screamed in agony as the fire raced through them, changing them. It gave them, flesh, hair , and a humanoid form.

When all was said and done. The Toa lay on the floor, soaking wet and shaking. The Turaga all raced foreward and drapes blankets over the Toa wrapping them up to keep them warm.

Vakama, upon looking Tahu over, looked up at Nuju.

"I thought you said they'd be human."

Nuju shook his head.

"I thought so too." He said. " but apparently they aren't they look more like a cross between a vampire and an elf."

It was true, for the Toa all had pointed ears and fangs.

Nokama sighed.

"Before we discuss this let us please get them clothed."

With that she carefully led an exhausted Gali into a back room and shut the door.

~*~

"Gali!" Maku cried when she saw Nokama bring her into the back room.

"Maku!" Gali gasped. "Why can't I see?"

"Your eyes are new." Nokama said. "they should begin to work in a moment."

The sat her down and began dressing her.

Once they were finished they stepped back and looked at her.

She wore a beaded bra like top, and a lovely loin cloth like skirt that grazed the ground. Her hip length multi shade blue hair was up in a pony tail. She wore a pair of blue high heeled lace up boots that came up to her knees.

"Open your eyes Gali," Nokama said. " you should be able to see now."

Gali opened her eyes revealing a pair of glorious aquamarine irises. She gazed at herself in a nearby mirror and gasped.

"What's happened to me?!" she demanded.

"You are Leyna now." Maku said in awe.

Gali looked at herself and admired her snowy pale skin and pure white fangs.

"May I see the others now?" she asked.

"Yes you may."

With that they left the room.

Upon seeing the others, Gali's heart nearly stopped. They were different from her. Well for starters none of them had breasts.

Tahu was the first to catch her eye. He was a good 6 feet tall with flaming red hair that was set up in spikes and golden eyes. He wore tight red pants and a red short sleeved shirt along with red boots.

Pohatu was about her height if not a bit taller with shoulder length soft brown hair that was tied back into a pony tail. He had lovely brown eyes and wore a pair of kahki skater shorts, a tan shirt and white sneakers.

Lewa was about Pohatu's height with spiky green hair and emerald eyes. He wore a pair of green cargo pants, a green short sleeved shirt and green sneakers.

Onua was next. He was shorter than her, with black hair that was tucked behind his ears. His eyes were their usual gorgeous green. He wore black cargo pants, a black short sleeved shirt and black combat boots.

It was then that her eyes came upon the most amazing sight of all.

Kopaka.

He was Tahus height with pure white hair that graced his lower back. His eyes were a piercing moonstone and his skin was as white as the snow. He wore a full length white trench coat and white gloves. His pants were white as well and were decently baggy. His shirt was also white as were his combat boots.

He nodded at Gali and was apparently pleased with the way she looked.

"Wow,"

Gali was pulled out of her thoughts by Pohatu's remark.

They were all staring at her, which caused her to blush.

"That's something else." Pohatu said.

"I agree." Lewa said. " I didn't know Gali could be that pretty."

Nuju cleared his throat. The Toa all looked at him.

"Please," he said. "we have not yet finished. You must receive your weapons."

Tahu was the first to receive his weapon. It was a massive buster sword.

Pohatu was given a large hammer of sorts. Lewa was given a pair of white knives, each a foot in length. Onua was given a pair of tiger tooth gloves. Kopaka was given a 5 foot long katana, but no shield.

Then Nokama presented Gali with her weapon.

"This was made especially for you."

She handed Gali the most glorious weapon she had ever seen. It was a glaive.

She took it and weighed it gently in her hands. She smiled and hugged Nokama and Maku , who giggled.

Matau looked up at the Toa and began to clap his hands. The other Turaga soon joined in.

"Welcome back Toa Leyna." Whenua said. "Welcome back."


	5. Your mission, should you choose to acce

Chapter Five:  
"Your mission, should you choose to accept it..."

Gali ran through the jungle as fast as her long legs could carry her. She used her glaive to slash down and overgrowth that got in her way.

The events of yesterday had left the Toa far too exhausted to try out their new bodies. But the rain had stopped early that morning and the clouds had left leaving the now energetic Toa wanting to see just what these new bodies could do.

Gali smiled to herself and used the staff of her glaive to pole-vault over a small jungle bog.

She laughed and continued on her run throughout the dense foliage.

It felt so good to be herself again!

She wasn't weak anymore and it felt wonderful just to be outside after last nights lovely storm.

She put her glaive back in the holder she had strapped to her back and caught onto a loose vine that hung from the canopy. She climbed up the vine with ease and came to rest on a rather large branch.

But she didn't stop there.

She ran along the branch and leapt off it to land in another tree. She slid down the vines that hung from this tree and landed on the forest floor in a controlled crouch. She got to her feet and took off again towards Le-Koro.

She ran towards a rock outcropping she knew of. She ran up the shelf of rock and leapt off the end of it. She flew over a small stream and landed at least twenty feet away from it. She brought out her glaive again and used it to pole-vault and flip over a boulder.

This put her right at the base of the Le-Koro tree.

She put her glaive away, grabbed onto the lift cable and climbed her way up to Le-Koro. She made it to the village in a few minutes.

Once there she raced through the crowds of happy tohunga. She tore through the village square past Onua who was speaking with all the Turaga and past Pohatu who was practicing koli.

"Whoa!" she heard the brown Toa say. "Was that what I think it was?"

She raced up to where the villages Kahu birds took off from. Once there, and without a second thought, she threw herself over the edge of the platform.

She cried out with joy as her adrenaline took over. she smiled when she saw a large, wild, Kahu flying directly below her. She grabbed onto the bird and rode it. The bird, noticing it's new cargo, screeched and thrashed about a bit.

Gali, not afraid, smacked the bird at the base of it's neck. The Kahu immediately became obedient.

She directed the bird back up to the platform where it landed and allowed her to hop off. She came down to the cheers and applause of the inhabitants of the village.

She smiled and bowed.

Gali turned to the bird and put her arm into the air. She snapped her wrist slightly. The Kahu screeched and took off. This caused more cheers to erupt from the crowd.

"hell Gali!" Pohatu cried as he ran over to her. "That was the most insane showboating stunt I have ever seen! You go girl!"

Gali laughed and smiled as Onua joined them.

"I too am pleased with your sudden strength and courage." He said quietly.

Gali blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"Aw please guys." She said. " I haven't even opened her up yet."

Both Toa's jaws dropped.

"What do you mean?" Pohatu asked.

"That was nothing." Gali said. "Just a practice run to see if this body can handle things like that."

"Oh my…" Onua said. "You've gone insane."

Gali just smiled.

"Hey you guys!"

They turned to see Lewa running toward them.

"Did you see Gali tear through here!"

They smiled at him and looked at Gali, who shrugged.

Lewa looked at her.

"oh, Hi Gali." He chuckled. "That was so totally awesome!"  
"It was nothing." She said. "I think I'm gonna head out again."

Lewa looked at her in shock.

"Are you nuts?!" he said. " What more could you do?"

"A lot more apparently." Onua said.

"Why haven't you guys practiced at all?" Gali asked.

"We have." Pohatu said. "Just not as recklessly as you, Tahu and, Kopaka have."

"You should try it." Gali said. "It's so much fun!"

"If you say so." Onua said.

Gali shrugged and walked past them. She broke into a run and flipped down onto the main platform of the village. With that she raced off again.

"Yeah man!" Lewa cried when he saw this. " You got it going on girl!"

~*~

Kopaka raced through the trees.

He and Tahu had been playing a pointless game of cat and mouse for the past hour now.

It was getting annoying.

The whole thing had started this morning during breakfast when Kopaka had been watching Gali and Maku.

The blue Toa seemed a lot stronger. She was laughing and cracking jokes. She and Maku were having the time of their lives just being together at the table. Nokama had eventually joined them and that set them off. The three of them were crazy together. They were like teenage girls.

As he watched the three, he felt someone glaring at him. He looked to find himself staring into the angry golden eyes of Tahu.

"What do you want oh fearless annoying one?" Kopaka asked without humor.

"Shut up ice boy." Tahu said. " Now would you mind telling me why you keep staring at my woman.?"

"Your woman?"

"Yes, Gali is my woman."

"Last time I checked Tahu, Gali belonged to herself and no one else."

Tahu laughed.

"You're forgetting Kopaka." He said. " I'm the leader and the strongest. Thus I get the girl."

Kopaka glared at him, his eyes colder than ice.

"I beg to differ Tahu." He said. "It's Gali's choice not yours. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't love any of us."

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Like I'd listen to you."

Tahu growled and grabbed the collar of Kopaka's shirt.

"I'm telling you now ice boy." He said. " Don't go there."

Kopaka removed Tahu's hand from his shirt.

"Listen Tahu, you don't scare me." He said. " you never have, you never will."

This just got Tahu even madder.

"Fine." He said. " Well see who gets the girl. We'll see who can last longer."

Kopaka was about to turn him down but Tahu was already gone.

And that was exactly how he had gotten into this situation.

He growled.

Man, this bit badly.

It was then that something blue and fast shot past him.

Kopaka stood there in shock.

"Was that Gali?" he asked himself.

He shook his head and gave chase.

~*~

Gali knew she was being followed. She also knew that it was Kopaka.

She smiled at the fact that it wasn't Tahu.

She took a sharp turn around a tree and changed direction. But she didn't shake him.

She skidded to a halt and was about to say something when he collided with her, knocking them both to the ground. When they landed in a soft patch of moss they realized their awkward position.

Kopaka lay on top of her, pressed rather tightly against her body.

Gali blushed furiously. Kopaka promptly followed her example.

He gently crawled off her.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be." Gali said as she got to her feet. " It was my fault."

Kopaka was about to say something when a loud horn sounded throughout the forest.

"I take it that that's our signal to head back." Gali said.

Kopaka nodded.

~*~

The Toa sat with their Turaga in Matau's hut.

Tahu had been glaring at Kopaka ever since he had arrived. The red Toa had seen Kopaka and Gali's little "episode" in the jungle.

"Why did you call us Turaga?" Lewa asked innocently of Matau.

"We have a special quest for you" The Turaga said.

Gali and Kopaka looked at each other then looked at Matau. Something like excitement flashed through their eyes briefly.

Nuju stepped forward.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, it the reawakening of Mata Nui through the Avatar."

"Who is the Avatar?" Pohatu asked.

"We do not yet know."

"So how do we do this?" Onua asked.

"Well," Nokama said as she stepped forward. " You must first gather the shards of the Onite crystal. The crystal is the key to the deepest temple of Mata Nui."

The Toa gazed at her in wonder.

"Where do we find these pieces?" Kopaka asked.

"You must find that out for yourselves." Whenua said.

No one said anything for awhile.

"I saw we do it." Gali said suddenly.

Everyone looked at her.

"What do you think?"

The Toa nodded.

"And guys." She said. " Let's stick together this time."


	6. Of Dreams and Gems

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter six:  
Of Dreams and Gems

Gali slept gently that night, but her dreams were strange ones.

~*~  
She stood in a dimly lit temple deep under ground. In the center of the temple lay a raised dais upon which rested an ornately carved glass alter. And there, laying on that alter, as though asleep, was a man.

She approached slowly, her long , silk, bluish-white dress rustling about her like mist. The jewels that were set into the bodice of the gown glinted gently in the dim light. The long royal blue sash that was tied about her waist swished gently as she walked. She could smell the cool crispness of the flowers that were in her hair. This beautiful ensemble was typical of Ga-Koran dress.

She stepped gently onto the dais, her jeweled sandals gleaming gently. She leaned over the sleeping man and got a good look at him

He was gorgeous.

Were he standing he would be about six feet in height. His hair was pure white and would grace the ground. He wore robes of pure white silk that would drag along the ground. His skin was the same shade of white as his robes. Were his eyes open they would be a gentle gray.

Gali didn't even bother to wonder about how she knew that.

'Yes child, you know who this is.'

Gali suddenly straightened and looked for the source of the whispery voice that came from everywhere at once. The voice was neither male nor female, but it was gentle all the same.

'Move closer to him,' it said. ' you know what you must do.'

Gali nodded and leaned slowly over the young man. Without a second thought she pressed her lips to his in a sweet and ever so gentle kiss.

~*~

Gali awoke gently.

She opened her eyes to look about her darkened room. She crawled out of bed as quietly as she could and put her normal clothing on.

She was glad that she had a separate room from the other's. Nokama said that this was necessary for she was different from the other Toa now, in more ways than one.

She pulled her boots on and laced them up. She grabbed her glaive and strapped it to her back before putting her hair up into a pony tail and tying a blue bandana around it to keep it secure.

With that, Gali slipped silently out of her room.

This was the room where the guys slept. She could here Pohatu snoring contentedly.

She shook her head and smiled.

Some things never change.

She flitted as quietly as she could past Onua and Pohatu.

She stopped at the edge of Lewa's bed and smiled down at him. The sleeping boy was rummaging around for something.

Gali, knowing exactly what he was looking for, bent down and picked it up off the floor where he had dropped it. She smiled gently and tucked the stuffed animal version of a Kahu bird under his arm. The green Toa quieted as soon as he got a hold of it.

Gali continued on her way but stopped at Kopaka's bed. She just stood there watching him. She did something then that she had never expected herself to do. She reached out and gently brushed a few strands of his hair away from his face. Kopaka shifted slightly, but did not awaken.

Gali moved away from him and made her way past Tahu's bed as quietly as she could. Who knows what would happen were he to wake up and catch her.

She made it past him with out a problem.

Once outside, she made her way over to the edge of the platform and leaned against the railing while gazing out over the jungle.

She looked up at the moon and sighed. It was so beautiful. It was a perfect silvery color.

Gali, so focused on her silent worship of the moon, did not hear the approaching footsteps of a certain red Toa.

She did however whip around to face Tahu when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Gali replied as she turned away from him to gaze at the moon again.

"Ah, good. Because I thought you were leaving." He said." But that would be traitorous, wouldn't it."

Gali froze.

Tahu chuckled.

"You see, I've been awake all night. And with the way you treated Lewa and Kopaka, it looked like you wouldn't be coming back." He said. " Why did you even give Lewa his stupid toy back? It'll make him weaker."

Gali whipped around to face him, anger evident in her eyes.

"He's a child Tahu!" She said. " He has a right to sleep with a doll. And it won't make him weaker!"

"What would you know about it?" Tahu growled. "You're only here to make sure we fight."

Gali growled and narrowed her eyes.

"Not only that but if you keep making buddy buddy with Kopaka you'll end up just like Lewa. I saw you and ice-boys' little episode in the jungle today."

Gali's rage got the best of her and she did something Tahu had never expected her to.

She slapped him hard.

Tahu looked at her in shock.

Gali got right in his face, her voice a deadly whisper.

"Now you listen , and you listen good." She said. " Leave Lewa alone, Tahu. Or so help me I'll kill you. I'm not afraid to stand against you Tahu, and don't look at me like I can't do anything to you. You have no idea what you're messing with. And leave Kopaka out of this. What happened today was an accident."

She got real close to his face. Tahu was frozen in terror, never had he expected Gali to say something like that.

"I'm warning you Tahu." She said. "I will rip you to shreds and spread the pieces of your body all over Mata Nui."

Gali suddenly vanished from sight, having leapt off the edge of the platform.

Tahu shook himself from the shock. What had just happened. He put a hand to the side of his face where she had slapped him. It had hurt!

Tahu turned and went back to bed without a word.

~*~

Gali dove off the edge without warning. She was so angry that she needed to be alone for a while. She splashed down in the pool that surrounded the base of the great tree. She crawled gently out of the water and headed off into to dense foliage.

How could Tahu say such cruel things!

And how could he think she and Kopaka were more than just friends.

She paused for a moment.

They were just friends weren't they? Kopaka didn't have any feeling for her did he?

Gali shook her head and continued on her way.

She heard the Nui-Rama before she saw it.

Knowing full well that it was trying to ambush her from behind, she leapt into the air and caught hold of a vine. She watched as it flew under her. The rahi suddenly turned and came at her again.

Gali jumped to the ground and ran. The rahi chased her through the foliage. She ran it around a large tree where she slid while trying to turn around it. She made it but the rahi, however wasn't so lucky. It slammed head first into a cliff was that was hidden by a thick mass of jungle vines.

Gali yanked her glaive out and the rahi shook itself and lunged at her.

She did the only thing, she could think of. She slashed at it with all her strength hoping to cut it's masks off.

She felt a soft warmth against her breast.

She opened her eyes and looked down at the blue crystal Maku had given her on her first day on the island. It was nothing special. Maku had found the gem in the shallows and put it on a chain and gave it to her as a gift. Gali was shocked to see that it was glowing, and rather brightly.

Gathering her courage, Gali looked up to see what had become of the Nui-rama. She was met with the most horrible sight she had ever seen.

The Nui-Rama lay on the ground cut in half straight down the middle. There was blood everywhere.

Gali fell to her hands and knees in tears. She was shaking all over.

She hadn't meant to kill it. She just didn't want to die.

The jewel hung down before her, glowing as brightly as ever.

'Know your strength child, For it can be a blessing and a burden.'

It was the voice from her dream!

Gali tried to look for the voice but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the still bleeding carcass of the Nui-Rama.

"I didn't mean to kill it." She whispered.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL IT!"

~*~

The sun had risen and Gali had still not yet returned to Le-Koro.

The Toa and the Turaga were getting worried, very worried.

The Toa had all heard what had happened between Tahu and Gali last night and feared the worst.

Kopaka had been pacing all morning and the others were all trying not to.

A hush suddenly came over the small village.

"Oh my stars."

Everyone looked at Lewa, who was staring at the edge of the main platform. They followed his eyes only to stare in disbelief.

Gali stood there drenched in blood. In her hand was her glaive, the blade of which had strips of oddly colored flesh hanging from it. She was leaning against the railing in weakness, her eyes were red and her cheeks tear stained. Her hair was down and caked with mud and blood. Her hands were littered with cuts, in her left hand, for she held her glaive with her right, there hung a once blue bandana that was now purple for it was thoroughly soaked with blood. She looked like she had been through the underworld, killed it's ruler, then fought an entire army of demons all on her own and some how survived.

They all stared at her in awe. Their eyes drawn to the glowing gem that hung from her necklace.

"I didn't mean to kill it." She whispered.

With that she collapsed into a barely conscious heap on the ground.

A single scream came from the crowd, Maku suddenly raced forward and was at Gali's side in and instant.

"Gali!" She screamed "Please get up!"

The little tohunga tried her best to get Gali to her feet.

After watching this heartbreaking scene for several seconds, Kopaka couldn't take it anymore.

He quickly made his way over to Gali's side, the sounds of the villages shock and terror ringing in his ears.

He knelt down next to Maku and rolled Gali onto her back gently. The jewel had stopped glowing but it was hot to the touch. Kopaka gently scooped Gali into his arms and stood up.

Maku fell to the ground sobbing and screaming.

Pohatu came over and gently picked up the hysterical tohunga.

Kopaka looked to the Turaga for instructions. They motioned for him to follow them. He did so very quickly.

Gali looked up at him.

"I didn't mean to kill it." She whispered.

~*~

Gali sat up in bed, staring at the wall blankly. She was clean and her hands were bandaged. She now wore blue knuckle gloved over her hands.

She looked down at them.

She still couldn't believe what she had done.

She looked down at the now cold and lifeless crystal.

"I didn't mean to kill it." She whispered yet again.

Ever since it happened that was all that she would say.

'Remember who you are child.'

It was the voice again. Gali didn't bother looking for it any more for she knew now that it came from the gem.

'Remember and fulfill your purpose.'

Gali lay down on her side and curled up into a ball.

"I didn't mean to kill it."

With that, she silently cried herself to sleep.


	7. The Outset

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Seven:  
The Outset.

It had been a week since Gali had returned to Le-Koro in her lost state. She had stayed in the village healer's house throughout the entire week. She had not spoken even once. She would sit there and stare at the wall or cry silently. She would respond to nothing. Her eyes had changed from aquamarine to purple for some reason, but they had no pupils.

She paid no attention to the fact that it had been pouring all week. She had gone into withdrawal. She was practically comatose.

Maku came in everyday. She would sit in the chair next to Gali's bed and talk to her, or at least try to. The little tohunga would beg and plead for Gali to get better. But Gali's condition didn't change at all. The Toa wouldn't even eat.

The village had gone into a depression. They had found the carcass of the Nui-Rama and figured out what had happened.

None of the Toa had gone to visit her for fear that they might have a total emotional breakdown.

One of the Toa, however, finally got up the courage to go see her.

Kopaka entered the small room slowly and quietly.

Maku was there of course. She was talking to Gali, who lay on her side with her back to the blue Tohunga.

Maku looked up at Kopaka then back at Gali. She gently rubbed Gali's shoulder.

"I have to go now Gali." She said. "When you decide to talk please come to me. I wish to hear what you have to say."

With that Maku left the room, tears falling down her mask.

Kopaka took a deep breath and sat down in the chair beside Gali.

He looked over her.

Her eyes were open, their royal purple color completely dominating the iris. Her hair was unbound and spread out on the pillow like spun silk. She wore a shirt that looked like it had just come out of the 1700s. It looked like something a Vampire might wear.

"Gali," he said gently. "I know I should have come to see you sooner, but I just couldn't do it."

"You and I need to talk. You see, this is tearing us apart. Let me specify. Onua will not speak to anyone unless they have a decent question. Pohatu has locked himself away and will only come out for meals. Lewa cries constantly and has taken to sleeping in your bed. He misses you so much. Tahu has been very quiet lately. He hasn't said anything rude to anyone. He has actually been rather gentle. I think he blames himself for what's happening to you. He just wants you to forgive him."

Kopaka looked down at her.

"You see? They're falling apart. We all are. Nokama and Maku come to visit you daily but you don't even know about that do you?"

"I don't think you really care about what I've been doing. But I'll tell you anyway. I've been spending more time alone. I got out into the forest each morning to practice with my new body and I don't come back until well after nightfall."

Kopaka gently reached over and took one of Gali's hand. She still wore her new gloves. Kopaka marveled at how fragile it felt.

He looked at her face. It was completely emotionless, like a mask.

"Gali," He whispered. "Please let me help you. I know how you feel. I've been through this before. Just please tell me how I can help you get through this."

Something wet and warm dropped onto his hand. He was amazed to find that it was a droplet of salt water.

He was crying!

He, the Toa of ice, was actually crying.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop the tears.

He looked at her empty face again.

"Please Gali, Let me help you!"

"I don't want to lose you to this!"

He held her hand between both of his.

"Gali, I would do anything to bring you back! Anything!" He said. " Just please give me a sign that you know who I am!"

He gently let go of her hands and leaned back against the wall.

"I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you. I know you feel like the world has turned it's back on you. But please Gali, just remember that I'm still here."

He looked down at her.

"I'll always be here for you. I'll help you fight what ever monsters are in your head. I'll help you face the day. Please Gali, remember that I'm still here."

"I'll be here if you need me."

With that he prepared to be here for a long while. Before he had come he had sworn to himself that once he made it into the room to see her, he wouldn't leave until she spoke to him.

Gali eventually fell asleep as did Kopaka.

Gali rolled onto her back in her sleep, the finger of her right hand curling gently about a few strands of her lovely hair.

She was having another one of her strange dreams.

~*~

The man from the temple was awake.

He was standing at the entrance of a large mountain temple. The wind blew and ruffled his pure white hair.

His grey eyes shimmered as he gazed out over the land that was spread out before him. He closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them again a single tear fell down his cheek. He was smiling sadly.

Gali approached him slowly, her dress ruffling beautifully in the breeze.

He smiled down at her and took her gently into his arms. She smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

Their gentle moment, however, was broken by the appearance of a man who looked exactly like the man in white except for the fact that his robes and hair were black.

The newcomer smirked evilly at them.

The man in white quickly pushed Gali behind her and glared at the man in black.

The man in black raised his hand to about chest height and pointed a finger at the man in white. A small beam of light shot out of his finger and struck his opposite square in the chest.

Upon being hit, the man in white screamed and collapsed. The man in black threw his head back and laughed before disappearing.

Gali screamed and knelt next to the man in white. He smiled at her sadly and weakly touched her face before he fell into a deep sleep.

~*~

Tears fell from the sleeping girl's eyes.

She woke up silently her still vacant eyes gazing gently at the ceiling.

'Child, it is time for you to wake up.'

The jewel was talking to her again.

'He forgave you ages ago. He still wants you. He still needs you, But there are others here who need you too.'

She could feel the heat of the jewel against her breast.

'Child, Wake up.'

~*~

Kopaka had woken up, he had spent the entire night there. He decided to give up and leave.

He got up and made his way to the door.

"Kopaka…" Said a very quiet and weak voice. "Don't leave me"

What he saw when her turned around made tears fall from his eyes and caused him to smile before he could stop himself.

"Gali."

~*~

All eyes looked on in awe as they watched Gali and Kopaka walk out of the healer's hut.

Gali now wore a pair of tight black pants and a pair of black boots that were just like her blue ones. Her shirt had been tucked into her pants. Her hair was still unbound, so it flowed about her like water when she walked.

For the first time in a week she was alive.

The other Toa stood several feet away staring in disbelief. She looked at them and graced them with a small smile.

"Gali!" Lewa burst into tears and raced over to her. The green Toa threw his arms about her.

The other Toa , except Tahu and Kopaka, all followed suit and made Lewa's hug into one big group hug.

A sobbing Maku soon joined them.

Gali smiled at them and assured them that she was alright.

She swung Maku up into her arms and let the Tohunga cry into her chest for awhile.

Maku finally stopped crying and let Pohatu take her away from Gali.

"I have something I need to do." Gali said when she saw Tahu walk away with his head down.

Gali quickly made her way over to where Tahu had gone.

The red Toa was leaning against a hut staring at the ground in deep thought.

"Tahu"

He looked up at her in surprise.

"Gali."

The Toa had tears in his eyes.

"Tahu please don't cry. I'm okay. See?"

Gali stood up straight to prove it.

"But" He said. "It's all my fault this happened in the first place."

Gali looked at him in shock. For the first time she was seeing the real Tahu, the part of himself he never let anyone see.

Gali shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Tahu." She said. " I forgive you."

He looked up at her in amazement.

"you-you do?" He stuttered.

Gali nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I never blamed you in the first place."

She let go of the still amazed Tahu.

"Now come on." She said. " We've got a quest to start."

He looked at her as she began walking away.

He nodded and followed her.

~*~  
After a day of rest, for Gali, the Toa were on their way.

Before they left, The Turaga had presented them with a small clear crystal that would begin glowing in the presence of a shard of the Onite crystal.

As they walked through the forest, Gali thought about her dreams and clutched the crystal that Maku had given her. She was mentally thanking it for waking her up.

She felt eyes on her.

She looked to see Kopaka gazing at her.

Gali had heard everything he had said to her.

She gave a small smile.

"I'll remember." She said gently.

Kopaka realized what she had meant after a minute and gave her a small smile.


	8. The First Shard

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Eight:  
The First Shard.

Deep inside the Bahrag lair…

"Is it time already?"

The voice cut through the darkness like a knife.

"I do believe it is," Said another voice.

"Linnex could you provide some appropriate lighting please?" Asked a female voice.

A small ball of fire appeared lighting up the chamber.

Six figures stood around it, all of them obviously Leyna in nature.

The fire maker, Linnex, stood tall and proud. He looked exactly like Tahu except for the fact that his hair and clothing were all a deep crimson in color.

Next to him stood an exact replica of Onua, the only thing different about him was the fact that he stood as tall as Linnex and had long black hair that reached his shoulder.

Linnex looked at him.

"Seledon," He said. " Could you call us up some appropriate seating?"

Seledon nodded and raised his clawed hands into the air. Six stone chairs rose up out of the ground.

"Well this is rather quaint." Said the Female voice.

A woman bearing great resemblance to Gali settled down into a chair. Her hair was a deep navy blue as was her clothing, which was just like the Toa of Water's. There were a few differences between the two though. Gali's bosom wasn't very big but this woman's breasts were practically spilling out of her top. The woman's hair was a bit longer than Gali's and was braided.

"Ah, I'm glad you like it Nirvana." Seledon said.

Nirvana nodded and summoned herself up a glass of wine, which she sipped at daintily.

A wave of cold swept through the room.

"Jareth," Nirvana said. " I wish you'd calm down."

A tall man appeared behind her. He looked exactly like Kopaka except for the fact that his hair and clothing were a very pale grey.

"Why should I?" He asked angrily. "I don't exactly like waiting."

"Well neither do I"

All eyes turned to a young man who looked exactly like Lewa, except for the fact that his hair and clothing were a dark blackish-green.

"Trice, you'll just have to be patient." Seledon said.

Trice grimaced.

"Patience, How I hate it."

"Settle down now all of you."

"Yes, why don't you listen to Mirukar." Nirvana said.

Mirukar looked exactly like Pohatu except for the darker color of his hair and clothing.

"I still think that Father shouldn't keep us waiting like this." Jareth said.

"Oh just shut up!" Linnex barked.

"Yes please do."

A tall man entered the room. It was none other than the man in black.

"Greetings Father Makuta." They all said.

Makuta nodded and summoned himself up a throne and sat down.

"All these years and you still can't get along." Makuta said.

"Why have you summoned us Father?" Nirvana asked with a smirk.

"Ah," Makuta said. " I summoned you here for a special purpose. As the Dark Lords of the elements it is your place to oppose the Toa Leyna."

"Oh good." Nirvana said with a clap of her long nailed hands. "I can't wait to see what I'm up against."

"So Mata Nui has decided he wants to wake up has he?" Linnex said. "Well that's not going to work, Last time the Leyna were here, they fell like rats."

The Dark Lords laughed.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." Makuta said.

The Dark Lords all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Trice asked.

"They're stronger somehow." Makuta said.

"It's that pathetic unity of theirs" Mirukar said. "If we destroy that they'll be no match for us."

"Hardly." Makuta said. " They can hardly stand each other."

This came as a mild shock to the Dark Lords.

"Then where does their power come from?" Nirvana asked.

"I do not yet know." Makuta said.

"But wait Father" Jareth said. " You know everything."

Makuta shook his head.

"No Jareth. Mata Nui is still able to hide certain things from me."

"Well, we won't fail you Father." Nirvana said. " We're much stronger than those stupid Bohrok."

"I should hope so." Makuta said. "After all you are made to be the most powerful earthbound beings in existence."

"The Toa won't know what hit them" Trice said with gusto

~*~  
Somewhere in Le-wahi….

"Well that's it we're lost."

"Tahu why must you always be so pessimistic?"

"Shut it Pohatu."

Tahu and Pohatu had been going on like this for the past twenty minutes and it was getting on everyone's nerves.

Gali rubbed at her temples and groaned at the mild head ache she was getting.

"SHUT THE heck UP BOTH OF YOU!"

They all looked at her in shock.

"You guys are giving me a frelling migraine!" she said angrily.

That shut the two of them up real fast.

Tahu crossed his arms and glared at her, he was obviously back to normal.

"So what do you suppose we do hmm?"

"Why not try consulting the stone?" Gali said.

Tahu blinked several times.

"I was about to suggest that." He said.

"Sure whatever." Gali said.

The Toa of water turned to Lewa.

"Lewa dearest." She said sweetly. "would you mind checking the stone for us?"

Lewa smiled and pulled out the crystal.

"Brilliant crystal burning bright," He said to the crystal. "Is there a shard within your sight?"

The crystal began to glow before a small arrow of yellow light appeared inside it. The arrow pointed west towards the sea.

"Well that solves the lost problem." Pohatu said.

The brown Toa ruffled Lewa's hair fondly.

Lewa giggled and put the crystal back in his pocket.

The Toa then headed off in the direction the crystal indicated.

~*~

"Now what?"

They all stood on the beach gazing out over the seemingly endless ocean.

"I guess we talk to the crystal again." Lewa suggested.

Gali stood out in the water, ignoring the conversation completely. It felt good to be back in the water again. She smiled when a friendly wave came up and splashed at her waist. She let her hair down so the salt wind could play with it a little.

She smiled and ran her fingers through the water. It seemed a little worried about her.

"Shh," she said. "I'm ok. See?"

"Gali!"

The blue Toa turned to look back at the shore.

"What is it?" She called.

"Come here!" Onua called back.

Gali made her way back to the beach, ignoring the fact that she was soaked from the waist down.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"It's about the shard." Pohatu said. "The crystal says it's underwater."

Gali smiled at them.

"And you want me to go get it."

"Yup yeah pretty much." Lewa said happily.

"Got it in one." Onua confirmed.

"Someone should go with her." Kopaka said.

"I'm definitely not going." Tahu said. "You all know me and water don't mix."

"I never said it had to be you." Kopaka growled.

Tahu glared at him.

"Well I definitely don't want you going with her." He said.

"Oh just cut it out you guys." Lewa said. "We have more important things to do other than fight over who goes with Gali."

Gali looked all of them over, assessing their strengths and weaknesses.

"Hmm." She said.

They looked at her.

"It looks like Lewa is going with me than."

Lewa's eyes widened.

"Me?"

Gali nodded.

"But why?"

"Because," Gali said. "If there's a shard around here you can bet there are Rahi around here too. So that means the strongest have to stay here to fight. Plus I need you to use the crystal for me."

"Oh,"

"It's settled than." Onua said. "We stay here and fight the Rahi while you two go and get the shard."

"But how do we know if there are Rahi?" Pohatu asked.

"Because the shard is a treasure of sorts." Onua replied. "And treasure is always jealously guarded."

"Speak of the devil." Kopaka said.

"What is it?" Lewa asked.

"We got about twenty Tarakava headed straight for us." He looked at Gali. "You two had better get moving."

Gali nodded.

"I want you to do something for me."

Kopaka looked at her.

Gali handed him her bandana.

"Guard this with your life."

Kopaka looked from the bandana to her before nodding.

Gali smiled.

She and Lewa made their way out into the water until the water came up to their waists.

Gali put her hands out in front of her.

"Kaukau." She said.

Her mask of water breathing appeared in her hands. Lewa followed her example.

They put their masks on before diving under the water.

Lewa had the crystal out in front of him. The arrow in it was pointing down.

They followed the crystals directions until it led them towards an under water cave. The cave was pitch black inside.

'Child.' Gali heard her jewel say. 'Let me light your way.'

The jewel suddenly began to shine rather brightly. The pure bluish light filled the cave.

The two Toa followed the crystals directions yet again until they came to an underground beach.

The Toa climbed up out of the water and onto the sand. They took off their masks only to be met with an amazing sight.

They stood in a cavern that was bigger than a cathedral. It was filled with a strange unnatural light. There were stalactites and stalagmites every where.

Gali pulled her glaive out as her mask disappeared.

"Be on guard." She said. "This doesn't feel right."

She felt that they were being watched. Watched by something big.

Something slithered in the shadows.

Lewa pulled out a bow and an arrow out of his quiver. Gali had never seen Lewa with this weapon before. She shook her head and decided to ask him about it later.

It was then that Gali saw the flicker of pure light in the shadows.

"We're not alone." She said.

"What do you here?" Asked a loud booming voice.

Lewa jumped slightly.

"We seek the shard of the Onite crystal that resides here." Gali called bravely out into the darkness.

"Then it is here that your bodies will reside for all time." Said the voice.

Out of the shadows came a massive sea serpent. He was at least seventy feet long and bluish green in color. He had green sail like fins going all the way down is spine and eyes like moon pearls.

"OH MY HOLY MOTHER OF POTATO SKINS!" Lewa yelled.

Gali looked at him.

"What?!" She asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Never mind," Lewa said. "We got company!"

The Toa leapt into the air just in time as the sea serpent brought his tail around and smashed it into the ground where they had been standing mere seconds before.

Gali landed on a boulder and got into her fighting stance. She saw Lewa land behind the beast.

The green Toa knocked two arrows to his bow and fired them at the back of the serpents head.

The monster roared in anger and turned to attack Lewa.

Gali, fearing for her friend's life did the only thing she could think of.

"HEY BEAST!" She yelled. "WHY DON'T YOU COME FIGHT SOMEONE OF YOUR OWN ELEMENT?"

The great serpent turned to look at her.

Gali narrowed her eyes at the smirk that formed on the creatures face.

"Bring it on tiny one." He said.

The serpent lunged at her. Gali leapt onto it's head when it was low enough for her to jump. Gali then dug the blade of her glaive into the sea monsters skin. She then used it to slide down to the ground opening a deep wound in it's side.

The monster screamed and thrashed about, sending droplets of silvery blood every where.

The beast, enraged by pain began to attack more.

"Lewa hit it again!" Gali called.

Lewa took aim and fired two arrows into the soft under belly of the serpent. The monster roared and whipped about.

It was then that Gali saw one of the most horrifying sights in all of Mata Nui.

The beast whipped it's tail around and slammed Lewa right in the side just as the Toa was preparing two more arrows. The force of the blow sent Lewa flying. He slammed hard into the cavern wall.

She was relieved when she saw Lewa begin to get up, but then the serpent attacked him again.

Lewa's screams echoed a million times in the cavern.

Enraged beyond belief at the monster, Gali stepped towards it. She could feel something strange rising in her. It was heavy like molten lead and it wanted out. There was an intense heat to this stormy feeling. It was like acid.

And it wanted out.

Gali opened her mouth to tell the beast to fight her instead but something entirely different came out instead.

"BIOHAZARD!"

Suddenly storm clouds began to gather about the ceiling of the cavern. Without warning a sickly green boiling acid began to pour from the clouds and on to the Monster.

The beast screamed in pain as the acid began to eat away at his skin. Silvery blood began to pour out of the holes caused by the acid. The beast was reeling in agony.

That was when she saw it.

The shard was embedded in the serpents forehead.

The Lunged at her as the storm clouds vanished, the acid still eating away at his skin. He opened his mouth as if to swallow her whole.

Gali leapt into the air above it and slashed downwards with her glaive. The blade cut the beast right down the middle, drenching them both in it's blood.

Gali landed in between both halves of the now dead monster.

She bent over and plucked the crystal shard out of a pool of blood.

It was a thin slice of crystal about three inches long and about half an inch thick.

Gali pulled a small leather drawstring pouch out from within her top. She gently put the shard in the pouch before closing it and running to see Lewa.

The green Toa was curled up in a protective ball up against the wall. He was gazing at her in horror.

"Y-you beat it, all by yourself." He stuttered.

Gali shook her head.

"No Lewa, if it wasn't for you getting hurt, I wouldn't have been able to do that."

She knelt down next to him and opened the pouch.

"Look"

He looked into the pouch and gazed at the crystal shard, which was now glowing gently.

"Pretty." He said.

Gali stood up.

"Let's get out of here."

~*~  
The others were fighting the Tarakava tooth and nail, and they were losing.

Pohatu and Onua had been backed up against a cliff wall, both were cut up pretty bad.

Tahu was shooting blasts of fire at everything that got in his way.

Kopaka was slashing at everything that wore an infected mask. He had tied Gali's bandana around his arm where he could see it at all times.

He hoped Gali and Lewa were all right, they'd been gone for quite awhile.

The Tarakava had backed him up against a cliff wall without him even realizing it.

An enraged scream suddenly raced through the air.

A jet stream of water suddenly slammed into the three Tarakava that had him cornered.

The Rahi were thrown against a cliff wall, their masks knocked off on impact.

Kopaka looked and saw Gali standing in the water soaking wet and dripping.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FRELLING RAHI!" She screamed. "FIRST LEWA GETS PUMMLED AND NOW I COME BACK TO FIND YOU GUYS ATTACKING MY FRIENDS!"

A wave of boiling water suddenly came up onto the beach and swept away a few more Rahi.

Kopaka, confused as to what she meant by Lewa getting pummeled , looked along the beach. Lying on the sand was a barely conscious Lewa. The white Toa's eyes flew back to Gali only to find her gone.

She was racing through the hoard of Rahi kicking and punching and every blue that got in her way.

Infected masks fell to the ground left and right.

Kopaka and the other's, upon seeing Lewa, renewed their attack and joined Gali.

~*~

Minutes later, the Rahi were gone.

Gali raced over to Kopaka and with out saying anything began to search the pockets of his trench coat.

Kopaka froze when he felt her slim hands run quickly over his body. She suddenly threw open his trench coat and began searching the inside pockets.

"Where the heck are they?" She said.

She began searching his pants pockets.

"Umm..Gali?" Pohatu said.

They watched in confusion at Gali's strange behavior.

"Aha!" She said suddenly. "Found one!"

Out of one of Kopaka's pockets she drew out a small bottle filled with blue liquid.

She then ran over to Lewa.

Kopaka looked at her before running over to join her at Lewa's side.

"Why didn't you say that's what you wanted?" He asked.

"No time." Gali replied. "Hurry and get his shirt off."

Kopaka obeyed and began removing Lewa's shirt. The other's soon joined them to watch in confusion.

Gali quickly took her bandana off of Kopaka's arm as soon ash she saw it.

She pulled the cork out of the bottle and poured some of the liquid onto the bandana.

The other Toa were amazed when Kopaka finally got Lewa's shirt off.

The green Toa had a massive purple bruise going all they way up his side. They could tell just by looking at Lewa's chest that he had several broken ribs.

Gali then began to rub the liquid on the bandana onto the bruises.

"What is that stuff you're using?" Pohatu asked.

"A well kept secret of Ko-Koro and Ga-Koro. Only to be used in an absolute emergency. I think this falls into that category." Kopaka said.

Lewa had by this time passed out from the pain.

"What do you mean a secret?" Tahu asked.

"I mean that only the people of Ga-Koro and Ko-Koro know of it." Kopaka replied. "They've been working together on it for years."

Gali was now rubbing working the liquid into Lewa's skin with her hands.

Kopaka picked up the bandana and the bottle and applied some of the liquid onto Lewa's chest.

"Yeah, but what is it exactly?" Onua asked.

"It's a healing salve." Kopaka said. "It can heal the greatest of wounds to heal at least twenty times as fast as it would heal Itself."

The other's looked at the two of them in amazement.

"Why would you hide something like this from us?" Tahu asked angrily. "That is a traitorous act against your fellow Toa."

Gali suddenly glared at Tahu.

"Oh cry me a river." She said rather uncharacteristically.

Everyone but Kopaka looked at her funny.

"Gali what's wrong with you?" Pohatu asked. "You've been weird all day!"

"Pohatu," Gali warned. "Now is not the time."

"But"

Kopaka looked up at them.

"Why don't you all make yourselves useful and go set up camp?" he said.

Onua and Pohatu quickly obeyed, they really didn't want to get on Kopaka's bad side.

Tahu however remained behind to glare at the Toa of Ice.

"That mean's you too, Tahu." Kopaka said.

"Listen here ice-boy." Tahu said. "I'm the leader thus I give the orders."

"Like I give a flying heck?" Kopaka shot back. "You're only making things harder for us to help Lewa."

"Like I care? I should be helping Lewa not you Kopaka." Tahu growled. "For all we know, you might kill him."

"Tahu!"

Both of them turned to look at Gali.

"I am in no mood for your ego right now. I have had too much to deal with today!"

"Oh yeah?" Tahu said. "Like what?"

"Well let's see, I just beat the stuffing out of a seventy foot long sea serpent with a power I didn't even know I had, watched Lewa get pummeled by the beast and thrown into a wall, I just barely made it back here in time to save you guys from the Tarakava and now I have to deal with your ego driven stupidity!"

Both of them looked at her in mild shock. Never before had they seen Gali lose her temper completely. And it was rather scary.

"Tahu if you aren't out of my face in three seconds I will beat you to a bloody pulp. That's not a threat it's a promise."

Tahu looked at her for a moment before going off to help set up camp.

Gali wiped some sweat off her forehead and looked up at the sky, it was about noon.

Kopaka looked at her for a moment.

"Gali?" he asked.

She looked at him, her purple eyes no longer angry.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this but, what is the matter with you?" he asked. "I've never seen you pop off like that before."

Gali looked at the ground.

"Are you doing that bleeding thing again?" he asked

Gali shook her head.

"That's next month."

"Well then please tell me what's wrong."

"I guess I'm just tired that's all."

Kopaka could tell she was lying to him. But he didn't want to press for an answer, he hated it when people did that to him.

They set to work on Lewa again.

A few minutes later they had rubbed the entire bottle of salve onto every wounded spot they could find on Lewa's body.

"We should get him into the water now." Kopaka said.

Gali nodded at him and waited while the white Toa took off his trench coat and shirt.

She watched as Kopaka gently picked Lewa up and carried him into the water. Gali used her powers to calm the waters so they could clean him off properly. She soon joined Kopaka in the shallows.

She used her bandana to gently clean off Lewa's wounds, which were already beginning to heal.

Kopaka watched her work. He felt a surge of respect for Gali. He had noticed over the time that the Toa had been on Mata Nui that Gali was a lot like a mother. She cared for them all so much, especially Lewa as he was the youngest.

"Gali,"

The blue Toa looked at him.

"What did you mean by 'a power you didn't even know you had?'"

"When I saw Lewa get hurt I just got so mad that I felt a strange power rising in me, I had to let it out. Next thing I knew there were storm clouds raining flesh eating acid down on the monster."

Kopaka looked at her.

"I shouted something." Gali said as she worked. "I think I said 'Biohazard'"

"A high power attack." Kopaka said.

Gali looked at him.

"A what?"

"I've heard about them. Nuju told me that when you get angry enough or scared enough you can create a force strong enough to kill in an instant. I think that's what you did."

"oh."

She went back to tending Lewa's wounds.

"Did you get the shard?"

Gali pulled the bag out of her top and handed it to him.

Kopaka examined the shard carefully before putting it back in the bag and returning it to her.

"It's lovely."

Gali nodded.

As she worked, she began to hum gently to Lewa, as he began to regain consciousness slowly. The poor Toa of Air was beginning to cry, and he had a right to.

"Relax Lewa, you're safe now." Gali said gently.

Kopaka watched Gali, un able to take his eyes off her for some reason.

"To the stars, They will fly, with angels wings and dragon's eyes." Gali sang gently to Lewa. " Quiet hearts, burning bright, sing for you in the night. Child of my heart they wait for you, with arms widespread for their love is true. Dwell in dreams of peace and stars. Sleep my baby for you are ours."

Kopaka was caught up in the beauty of her voice. He had never heard her sing so gently before. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was just so incredibly beautiful standing there in the water like that.

"Finished." Gali said gently.

Kopaka shook himself from his revere.

"Let's get him back onto the shore and into a place where he can sleep until tomorrow."

Kopaka nodded and gently lifted Lewa into his arms. He followed Gali up to the camp.

He waited as Pohatu and Onua helped a now calm Gali build a bed of large leaves for Lewa.

Apparently Tahu had gone hunting.

Kopaka gently set Lewa down the bed. Gali pulled a blanket out of Pohatu's back pack and gently laid it on top of the half asleep Lewa.

Gali sat down quietly next to Lewa and hummed the melody of the lullaby to him until he did fall asleep.

"You two are miracle workers." Onua said as Gali got up.

"I'm leaning more towards angels." Pohatu said.

Gali shook her head.

"We were just trying to keep him alive."

"That healing potion really works." Pohatu said. "I can understand why it was kept a secret. I mean if It fell into the hands of the wrong person…"

Onua looked Kopaka and Gali over.

"You two look terrible, you've been working on Lewa for hours. Go clean yourselves up. We'll look after Lewa."

Kopaka and Gali looked at themselves only to discover that Onua was right.

"I'll be back in a while." Kopaka said.

"Yeah me too." With that Gali and Kopaka left.

Pohatu sighed dreamily causing Onua to look at him.

"What is it?" Onua asked.

"Can't you see it?" Pohatu said.

"See what?"

"That those two were made for each other."

~*~

Gali sat son a small out cropping in a nearby lagoon behind a water fall that covered up an underground fresh water river.

She looked up into the shore where her clothes lay drying.

'What's wrong with me?' She thought.

She gazed down at the cool clear water that came up to just below her collar bone.

'Am I losing my mind?'

She gripped the her jewel.

She then buried her face in her hands.

'Why am I suddenly so unpredictable even to myself.'

"I thought I'd find you here."

Gali looked up to see Kopaka a few feet away from her in the water.

She hadn't even heard him get into the water.

"I hope you don't mind me being here, but this is the only fresh water around, so.."

"I don't mind at all." Gali said before she even knew it.

Gali looked down into the water again. Her eyes traveled along her figure. There was nothing to special about her. She thought she looked like a rag doll, way to skinny and way to pale.

You'd think that the only female Toa would be at least well endowed, which she wasn't.

"You seem troubled." Kopaka said. "Care to talk about it?"

Gali looked at him.

Kopaka was much prettier than she was. He looked healthy for one thing and the pure white of his skin made him radiant.

"I'm not pretty." She mumbled looking down at the water again.

Kopaka looked at her.

Had he heard that right or did he have water in his ears?

He looked her over not caring for the fact that she was unclothed, it didn't phase him one bit.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked.

"I don't know it's just that I guess I look a little bit like doll. I'm way to pale and way to skinny."

Kopaka raised an eyebrow and swam over to her. He took a seat on the ledge next to her.

He picked up one of her hands gently and examined it. It was soft and gentle, yet strong enough to throw a heavy punch or hold a weapon.

He looked her over again.

He didn't see anything wrong. He had to admit there was nothing earth shattering about her but she wasn't plain either.

But she was, in his opinion, perfect in every way.

She had good strong limbs and a very powerful presence, but most of all she didn't crack under pressure.

"Gali," He said. "There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect just the way you are. At least that's how I see it."

Gali looked at him.

"You think so?"

Kopaka nodded.

"Why are you so nice to me and yet so cruel to the others?" Gali asked.

"Because I like you Gali." He said. " You're probably the best one out of all of us."

Gali gave a small sad smile.

Kopaka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's head back."

The blue Toa nodded.

~*~  
It was sunset when they got back to camp. Tahu had returned and dinner was ready.

They ate in near silence until:

"Gali." Tahu said. "Did you get the shard?"

Gali nodded and pulled the pouch out and showed everyone the shard.

"Good," Tahu said. "Give it to me."

"Not a chance Tahu." Gali said calmly. "I already know who I want to protect the shards."

She gently closed the pouch and gently handed it to Pohatu, who looked at her in awe.

"Me?"

Gali nodded.

"You should have something important to take care of for a change."

Pohatu smiled and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Wow." He said. "Onewa will be so proud of me."

Gali patted his shoulder.

"I know I am."

She got up.

"Well I'm off to bed."

With that she sat down next to the sleeping Lewa and gently laid his head in her lap.

However, Gali did not get any sleep that night. For she was to busy watching over The sleeping Kopaka who and fallen asleep next to where she sat.


	9. Cruel Intentions

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Nine:  
Cruel Intentions.

Gali smiled as she watched the newly active Lewa bouncing around happily. He had woken up that morning only to be bursting with energy.

"I don't know what you guys did," He said "But I feel great!"

It was still early morning and the Toa had not yet broken camp.

Gali gazed out over the calm ocean waters from her place in the shade of a large tree.

She chuckled as she watched Onua and Lewa get into a splash fight. They were all enjoying their little stay on the beach.

Gali gently fingered her jewel.

She had spent all night thinking about yesterday's happenings.

She had been pondering her new abilities almost endlessly.

"KYA!"

She looked up to see Lewa tackle Onua sending them both into the water. Gali stared at them for a few seconds before bursting into nearly uncontrollable laughter.

They both greatly resembled drowned rats.

Gali leaned back against the tree and clutched at her aching sides.

"Ok Gali it's not that funny." Pohatu said as he came to find out what the other two were doing.

Gali just kept laughing.

Onua shoved Lewa off him and into the water causing the green Toa to yelp like a puppy.

This only made Gali laugh harder.

Pohatu rolled his eyes.

"You guys are nutsy."

Gali lay a hand over her heart and tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, that was hysterical."

"Yeah whatever."

They all looked at Tahu.

He was glaring at the two in the water with barely hidden ferocity.

"Must you act like children?" He asked.

They could tell that he was still sore about Gali giving the shards to Pohatu instead of him.

"Oh leave them alone." Gali said "They're not doing anything wrong."

Tahu grumbled something under his breath.

"So what now fearless leader?" Gali asked.

"We break camp soon." He said without looking at her. "I want to leave this place as soon as possible."

Gali stuck her tongue out at him as he walked away.

Pohatu looked down at her.

"Well that was childish." He said.

Gali stuck her tongue out at him as well causing him to chuckle.

"Has anyone seen Kopaka?" He asked.

"Not since breakfast." Lewa said as he and Onua got out of the water.

"I wouldn't worry about that one." Onua said. "If there's anything he can do, it's take care of himself."

"Yeah." Gali said. "He'll turn up."

~*~

Kopaka sat on the branch of a weeping willow tree, his back up against the trunk. His eyes scanned the jungle for any sign of movement.

He sighed.

"She'll open up when she's ready." He said to himself.

He suddenly heard voices approaching.

He listened closely and realized that they were not the voices of the Toa.

"Are you sure they're this way?"

Kopaka blinked at the sound of the voice.

"Yes Trice."

Kopaka had never heard a name like that before.

"Trust me on this." Said a female voice.

"Why can't we just teleport to them Nirvana?"

"Because." The female voice said. "That would ruin the surprise."

That was enough for Kopaka, he was gone in an instant.

He ran back to the camp as fast as he could.

He found everyone lounging on the beach.

"On your guard!" He called. "We got company!"

~*~

"He took the bait." Trice said.

"Yeah we noticed." Came Linnex's reply.

Trice chuckled evilly.

"This is gonna be fun."

Nirvana conked him on the head.

"Shut up." She growled, baring her fangs. "I'm listening."

Trice glared at her and rubbed at his sore head.

"Let's just do this already." Mirukar said.

They all nodded at him and headed towards the beach where they knew the Toa to be.

~*~

The Toa, upon hearing Kopaka, got ready for battle.

Gali moved among the others as fast as she could. She stopped next to Pohatu.

"The shards. " She said. "Are they safe?"

Pohatu nodded and showed her the bag before hiding it away again.

Gali smiled and went to stand next to Kopaka who hardly acknowledged her presence.

She looked up at him for a second before dropping her gaze. The Toa of Ice hadn't said a thing to her all day. What had she done?

"Here they come." Tahu said.

They all raised their weapons.

"Oh please." Said a sly voice. "Put those down, they won't do anything to us."

The Toa all stood in shock at what they saw.

There were six of them, all a replica of one of the Toa except for the darker colors.

"What the?" Pohatu said as he lowered his hammer.

"More Toa Leyna?" Lewa asked.

"Hardly." Laughed Lewa's replica. "We're the Dark Lords, not some pansy little heroes like yourselves."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pohatu asked angrily.

"Put simply it means that we're here to destroy you." The red one said. "But first I saw we introduce ourselves. I, for instance, am Linnex, Dark Lord of Fire and all things burning."

The green one stepped up next.

"I'm Trice, Dark Lord of Air and all things growing."

The grey one stepped forward.

"I am Jareth, Dark Lord of Ice and all things freezing."

The Onua replica yawned.

"Seledon, Master of Earth."

The brown one gave a bow.

"I am Mirukar, Dark Lord of Stone."

Out from behind them stepped a woman.

"I am Nirvana," She said in a low seductive voice. " Lady Master of all the Waters."

She stepped right up to Gali and looked her up and down before giving off a snobbish laugh.

"Is this a joke?" She asked. "This little rag doll can't possibly be the Toa of Water."

Nirvana poked Gali in the chest.

"She could at least be well endowed, but look at this! There's hardly anything there!"

Gali stared at the ground, she could feel herself blushing.

Nirvana walked around her.

"She's so disgustingly skinny." She said. " And look at this skin! She's to pale."

Gali closed her eyes in an attempt to remain calm and not lose her temper.

Nirvana stepped away and looked her over again.

"Look at me little girl," She said with a smirk. " Let me see your face."

Gali looked up at Nirvana, her eyes like ice.

"Well there is one good thing about this little rag." Nirvana said.

The Dark Lord approached and looked right into Gali's eyes.

"And what is that Nirvana?" Linnex asked.

"those eyes" She said. "What beauty"

Gali stiffened and stared right back at Nirvana.

Nirvana, seeing Gali's defiance, suddenly smacked Gali hard.

Gali could feel Kopaka stiffen beside her.

Nirvana, noticing it too, turned to say something to him but her words caught in her throat.

She gazed at him in wonder.

"Well now." She said. "This is rather nice."

The Dark Lords all came to look over their counterparts.

Nirvana joined Jareth in gazing at Kopaka.

"Hmm." Jareth said. "I don't see anything to special about him, except for the fact that he's a cold-blooded killer."

"He's gorgeous." Nirvana said dreamily.

Kopaka raised an eyebrow at her.

Jareth looked over to Gali.

"Now that," He said. "Is quite a catch."

He came to look he over.

"I don't see what's so bad about her." He said. "She's beautiful."

Nirvana looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Well," Linnex interrupted. "We only came to visit and leave you a bit of a present."

He turned to Seledon.

"Care to do the honors?"

Seledon nodded and raised his hands into the air.

Seven Nui-Jaga materialized around the Toa.

The Toa all Gathered in a small circle facing outwards toward the Rahi.

Linnex clapped his hands.

"Well done Seledon." He said. "Sadly, we must leave you now dear Toa. Here's to hoping we see you soon."

He clapped his hands once again.

The Dark Lords, except for Seledon, all vanished in a blast of fire.

Seledon ducked into the jungle where he could watch the fight without getting hurt.

The Toa all stood back to back in a fighting stance.

"What do we do?" Onua asked.

"We fight our way through these Rahi than run, we make for Ta-Koro to inform Vakama of this new development." Tahu said.

"For once I agree with Tahu." Kopaka said. "It's the only thing we can do. But there's one problem, once we get through these Rahi, they'll give chase immediately leaving no time to summon up our Kakama's."

"Which means," Pohatu said. "We bolt without using the masks."

"That's crazy." Lewa said. " We'll never out run them."

"We can always try." Onua said.

"Or, One of us can go after Seledon."

"What do you mean Gali?" Tahu asked.

"Why do you think he stayed behind?" Gali said. "He's here to make sure we get destroyed. Without him here those Nui-Jaga would leave us alone. They aren't infected!"

They all looked at the Rahi.

It was true.

None of the giant scorpions wore infected masks.

"He can't control them from far away!" Kopaka said. "He just summoned them up, these Rahi didn't exist till now. That's why they aren't infected. It makes perfect sense."

"It does?" Lewa inquired.

"Never mind." Pohatu said to him.

"You guys deal with the Rahi, I'll go after Seledon." Gali stated.

"Why you?" Onua asked.

"Because I'm more agile than you guys, I can get through the trees faster."

Lewa 'hmmphed'

"Very well," Tahu said. "On my mark….NOW!"

It was then that all the underworld broke loose.

The male Toa all charged into the swarm of Rahi while Gali suddenly shot into the trees after Seledon.

The Dark Lord, Realizing their plan, ran.

Gali chased after him using her agility to keep on his trail.

As she dodged the trees something amazing happened.

The vampire in her took over.

She leapt up into one of the trees with a grace and speed she had never known before and practically ran him down.

She tackled Seledon and pushed him up against a large tree, using her own body to pin him there. He fought her viciously.

Gali blocked all of his attempts to hit her with precise blows of her own.

Seledon was obviously terrified of the fact that she, the only female Toa, Had caught and was overpowering him.

Gali did something then that she would never forgive herself for.

She sank her now longer fangs deep into his neck.

Seledon stiffened and stopped fighting her.

Gali's eyes closed as the sweet metallic tang of his blood flooded her mouth. He swallowed it slowly savoring the warmth of another's blood as it flowed through her.

As she did this, strange images and thoughts filled her mind.

She was learning things about the Dark Lords from his blood!

If heaven existed, this was it.

Gali continued to slowly take Seledon's life's blood, she didn't even notice when one of the Toa found them.

~*~

Kopaka stared at the odd yet strangely beautiful scene that was laid out before him.

Gali and Seledon were pressed tightly up against a tree.

Seledon's eyes her clouded with a strange sort of pleasure, and Gali seemed perfectly calm with her face buried in the crook of Seledon's neck.

Seledon had wrapped his arms about Gali's waist at one point and had held her closer to his neck.

A strange surge of electricity soared through Kopaka's body when he saw this.

So this was what the vampire part of them could do.

He liked it.

He liked it a lot.

"Gali" He said calmly.

The blue Toa's eyes suddenly flew wide and she released Seledon, throwing herself back wards and away from him.

She collapsed to her knees on the forest floor and stared in shock as Seledon slumped to the ground. He was still very much alive, but very weak.

Gali put her fingers to her lips and drew them away, looking at them.

They were stained with blood, Seledon's blood.

The watched as Seledon's unconscious form suddenly faded away.

Gali looked at her bloody fingers again.

She then did the only thing she could think of:

She screamed.

Kopaka covered his ears at the sound of the high pitched noise.

Gali stared at her hands again then felt her fangs, which were back to normal as they had grown longer to pierce the skin.

She was on her feet in an instant, hyperventilating and looking for a way to escape.

Kopaka, noticing this, suddenly grabbed her wrist and hung on just as she was about to bolt.

Gali fought him of course.

"Let me go!" She cried.

Kopaka shook his head and pulled her into his arms in what would have been a loving embrace were she not trying to escape.

"Gali!" He said "Calm down! No one's going to hurt you!"

"No but I might hurt someone!"

"No Gali! You won't hurt anyone! You can control your nature!"

Gali continued fighting him.

Kopaka had no choice.

He pushed her to the ground and pinned her there with his own body.

Gali struggled for a few moments before giving up knowing full well that she couldn't escape.

She lay there beneath him, panting. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I didn't mean to do it." She said. " I don't know what came over me."

"Nuju said that the Vampire in us is unpredictable and can take total control at any time." He looked down at her. "It's worse for you because of the fact that you're already screwed up."

Gali looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" she growled dangerously.

"I mean that your problems sleeping and all that other stuff is making it harder for you to stay in control."

Gali didn't say anything.

Kopaka leaned his head against her chest and listened to her heart beat.

It was wild.

"Now we're not going any where, until you calm down."

Gali ,of course, said nothing.

~*~

One hour later and the two Toa still hadn't moved.

Gali had calmed down a bit but Kopaka still didn't trust her enough to get up.

Neither had been surprised when no one had come to look for them.

Neither one had said anything for a while. They had just laid there.

Kopaka leaned his head against her chest, he had found this awkward position to be rather comfortable actually.

It felt rather nice.

He was glad that her heart had stopped beating so wildly, he had been worried that it would burst.

He could feel Gali pulling lightly again in an attempt to get free. She had done this a few times.

"Give up Gali," he said, breaking the silence. "You're going no where until I say you're good and ready."

"Are all Ko-Koran people this way or is it just you?"

"Just me."

She looked away from him.

"Are all Ga-Korans this stubborn or is it just you?"

"We're all like this."

"Ah, that's just the way I like it."

Gali looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Kopaka looked right back at her.

"I prefer to have someone argue with me than to have someone be passive."

"Oh," Gali said. "So that's why you and Tahu fight."

"No, we absolutely hate each other. That's why we fight."

Gali didn't even look at him.

Kopaka laid his head back down on her chest.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Gali asked.

"Doing what?"

"Laying your head on my chest like that, I'm not a pillow you know."

Kopaka shrugged.

"It's comfortable. And besides." He poked one of her breasts lightly. "Could have fooled me."

"If I could use my arms, I would smack you."

Kopaka chuckled and tightened his grip on her wrists.

"Not a chance."

Gali sighed.

Kopaka smirked and nuzzled the crook of her neck gently.

A shiver went up her spine involuntarily. He smirked even more at having found a weak spot.

"I take it you like that." He said.

"Don't even go there." Gali warned.

"Too late."

Kopaka did it again this time blowing a small about of cold air across her neck.

Gali shivered again.

"Stop it." She said.

"If you really wanted me to, I would."

Gali struggled weakly to break free.

Kopaka smirked and bit down ever so gently on the crook of her neck.

Gali suddenly went limp. She lay there, her eyes closed and her eyelids fluttering lightly. Her lips were parted a bit and she was blushing a tad too.

He had found it, her weak spot.

He was about to do it again when,

"Kopaka!"

Kopaka sighed angrily, it was Lewa.

Why did people always have to interrupt him when he was learning?

Kopaka crawled off Gali and gently picked her up.

The blue Toa was still off in her own little world.

"Kopaka! Gali!"

"Coming!" Kopaka called back.

~*~

Nirvana gazed into the small crystal ball that stood on the table in mild wonder. She had seen the whole thing.

After meeting with the Toa she had returned to the Bahrag lair to ponder her counterpart. The Toa of Water was a bit of a rag doll but there were things about her that made Nirvana's head spin.

"Those eyes," She mumbled to herself. "I've never seen such eyes."


	10. A New Knowledge

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Ten:  
A New Knowledge.

The Toa all stood around the sacred flame that took residence in Vakama's hut in TA-Koro.

The Turaga gazed wearily into the fire.

The Toa had made for Ta-Koro as soon as they had defeated the Nui-Jaga and regrouped with Kopaka and Gali.

It was sunset, and the Toa had just arrived.

"Now let me get this straight," Vakama said. " You said they called themselves the Dark Lords?"

Tahu nodded.

"Yes, they were mirror images of us."

"Except for the dark colors." Lewa added.

"Were they interested in the shards at all?" Vakama asked.

"I don't think so." Tahu said. "They seemed more interested in sizing us up than anything else."

Vakama nodded.

"Wait here."

The Turaga turned and disappeared into a dark back room. He returned carrying a very large and very old book.

Vakama gently set the massive tome on the floor. He bent and blew dust of the thick leather cover revealing gold lettering in a strange language. None of the Toa had ever seen this language before. They leaned in for a closer look.

"'The Book of Legends.'" Gali said quietly.

All eyes flew to her.

"What?" Lewa asked.

Gali pointed down at the book.

"That's what it says on the cover."

Vakama looked at her in awe.

"You can read this?" He asked.

Gali nodded, her face an emotionless mask like it always was when people were talking about her.

"But how?"

Gali shrugged.

"This language is eons old. It's from before you were made." Vakama said. "Only the other Turaga and myself can read it."

Gali didn't say anything.

Vakama shook his head.

He bent and opened the heavy book. He flipped through several pages until he came to a section that looked as though it were written in blood.

He ran his eyes over what looked to be a table of contents than flipped to a different page.

"'The Dark Wars.'" He read.

He looked up at the Toa.

"If what you say is true than the Dark Lords should be in here."

Sure enough they found a few pages completely to the Dark Lords, there were drawings of them and everything.

"Hmm.." Vakama said. "There's some information here you may want. It says that Makuta gave them each a special power that fit with their element. It has them listed here."

The Toa leaned in for a closer look.

"Turaga?" Gali asked. "May I read it?"

Vakama looked up at her and nodded.

"I would like to see you do this."

Gali took Vakama's place in front of the book.

"It says that the powers were all of dark nature and were some form of magic."

She ran her fingers down over the writing until she came to the information on Linnex.

"Linnex, Dark Lord of Fire." She said. "Power of Total Control."

"What does that mean?" Tahu asked.

"It means that he can make anything or anyone do whatever he tells it to." Vakama said.

Gali moved her fingers down to Seledon's information.

"Seledon, Dark Lord of Earth. Power to Summon."

"Well we already know that." Onua said.

"Jareth. Dark Lord of Ice. Power to Change."

"I'm guessing that means he can turn something into anything he wants it to be?" Kopaka asked.

Vakama nodded.

"Trice, Dark Lord of Air. Power to Destroy."

"Don't say anything, I have an idea what that means." Lewa said bluntly.

"Mirukar, Dark Lord of Stone. Power to Create."

"I'm guessing he can make anything just by thinking about it?" Pohatu inquired.

Vakama nodded.

They all looked at Gali expecting her to read more but she didn't say anything. Her long fingers were poised over the writing about Nirvana.

"What is it Gali?" Tahu asked, genuine concern in his voice.

Vakama looked at her, his eyes gentle.

"Go ahead child," He said. "Read it, I know that it is frightening but they must know."

Gali swallowed hard.

"Nirvana, Dark Lord of Water." She said shakily.

"What's her power?" Lewa asked.

Kopaka gazed at Gali, hiding his concern. The two Toa hadn't spoken to each other since the incident in the forest. In fact Gali had just locked herself away within herself.

"Read it Gali." He said sternly.

"Chaos Control."

Dead silence filled the room, even the fire quieted.

"B-but that's just a myth," Onua said. "Isn't it."

Vakama closed his eyes and shook his head.

Lewa squeaked and hid behind Pohatu. The Toa of Stone merely looked down at the ground.

"It can't be true." He said. " What kind of devil would give that power to one of his demons?"

"Makuta apparently." Tahu said. "Chaos Control…"

The red Toa gently placed a comforting hand on Gali shoulder and kneeled down on the floor next to her.

"Gali," He whispered into her ear so the other's wouldn't hear, "Do you want me to sit here with you?"

Gali nodded without looking at him.

Tahu sat down on the floor next to her.

"Chaos Control…" Lewa said peeking out from behind Pohatu. "But that means Nirvana can…"

Vakama nodded.

"Yes Toa Lewa," He said. "That means that Nirvana has the power to reverse the laws of science and change the world to fit her wants."

Lewa looked at the ground.

"Were Nirvana to use that power to it's full extent up would become down, black would become white. The universe would reverse itself. History as we know it would be blinked out of existence. Not even the Great Beings would be able to stop it."

A shudder passed through all assembled.

"I'm not afraid." Gali said suddenly. "I won't let her do something like that."

They all looked at her.

"That's very brave of you Toa Gali, but you must know that Makuta plays favorites. He pampers Nirvana and gives her nothing but the best because she has always been his favorite."

"That doesn't scare me Turaga."

Vakama sighed.

"You are a brave fool Toa Gali." He said.

"Thank You Turaga, but we already knew that." Gali replied with a bit of a smile.

Lewa leaned over the book.

"Does it say anything else about the Dark Lords?" He asked.

Gali looked over the book.

"Yes Lewa it does."

"Cool! What does it say about Trice?"

Gali looked over the information on Trice, A confused look on her face.

"That's odd." She said.

"What is?" Lewa asked.

"There's only one sentence here. And it's very strange."

"What does it say?"

"It says: Drop the Bomb."

"That's it?" Tahu asked.

Gali nodded.

"What the heck does 'Drop the Bomb' mean?" Lewa asked, slightly agitated.

The Toa shrugged.

Vakama didn't appear to know either.

"Hey is there anything in this book on us?" Onua asked.

Gali suddenly flipped through the pages and stopped on a page dedicated completely to the Toa Leyna.

"How did you do that?" Lewa asked in awe.

"I don't know." Gali replied honestly.

She read over the page, her fingers moving swiftly across the lettering.

"It says that we too apparently have certain powers." She said.

"Are they listed?" Kopaka asked.

Gali nodded without looking at him.

"OOO What are they?" Lewa asked excitedly.

"Well let's see."

She ran her eyes over Tahu's information.

"Tahu, Toa Leyna of Fire. Power to Vanquish."

"Awesome." Tahu said.

"Onua, Toa Leyna of Earth. Power to Recreate."

Onua nodded, pleased with his power.

"Pohatu, Toa of Stone. Power of Fusion."

"Rock on!" Pohatu grinned.

"Lewa, Toa of Air."

Lewa grinned big.

Gali smirked at him.

"Power of Foresight."

"DJ LEWA IN DA HOUSE!"

A chuckle passed through all of them.

"Kopaka, Toa of Ice. Power of Dreamsight."

"What is Dreamsight?" Kopaka asked.

"It's the power to enter the dram world and fight battles on the nightmare level." Vakama said.

Kopaka nodded.

Gali glanced over her section. Her eyes widened and she looked to Vakama in shock and disbelief.

"It's not possible!" She said.

"It's very possible Toa Gali." He said. "And it's true."

"But I don't want it!"

"I'm sorry Gali."

"What is it?" Lewa asked innocently.

Gali got up and suddenly ran out of the hut and into the city, where she disappeared

"What is it?" Lewa asked again. "What's her power?"

Vakama sighed and looked at them.

"Toa Gali, has the gift of….Chaos Control."

~*~

Gali was perched on the top of one of Ta-Koro's towers.

She was balanced on the toes of her boots with her legs up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

She gazed out over the ocean, which she could see from her perch.

She looked at the bandana she held in her hand, her loose hair flowing about her in the wind.

"Chaos Control." She said.

She looked on as the setting sun turned the sky into fire and the ocean into blood.

"But, why me?" She asked. " Am I the Avatar?"

She shook her head.

"No it couldn't be me. It's probably Lewa. That's what we'd expect."

She sighed and filled her lungs with the fresh air. She was glad that this tower was above all the smoke and ash.

The clean air cleared her head and let her think.

She looked down when she heard an odd noise.

The Tohunga in the streets below had apparently noticed her and were pointing up at her in awe.

"Looks like it's time for me to come down." She said.

Gali stood up in one fluid motion.

She leapt on to the side of the tower and slid down to the ground on her feet.

The Tohunga all watched her in amazement as she leapt of the side of the tower and landed in front of Vakama's hut.

She entered to find the other Toa sill there, looking through the book in awe.

She didn't even bother to put her hair back up as she closed the door behind her.

The other's looked up at her.

"Where have you been missy?" Pohatu asked.

"Up above the smoke and ash, where the clouds are clear and the air is pure."

They looked at her in confusion.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Lewa asked.

"Figure it out for yourselves."

She gently ran her fingers through her silky electric blue/ aqua hair.

"Ah, Toa Gali, you've returned" Vakama said as he returned from the back room carrying a small leather pouch.

"What's in the bag Turaga?" Tahu asked.

"Something you'll need." Vakama replied.

He opened the bag revealing a shard of the Onite crystal. It was glowing like the sun.

"Why didn't you tell us you had that sooner?" Tahu asked.

"Because I just remembered it." Vakama replied. "Each village has a shard. There should be eleven shards in all not including the twelfth which is hidden within the Avatar."

Pohatu stepped forward and drew out the leather bag which he had turned into a sort of necklace.

He opened the bag. Brilliant light came forth form it instantly. Vakama gently dropped the second shard into the leather bag with it's brother. Pohatu closed the pouch and hid it away again.

Vakama looked up at the Toa.

"It's getting late," He said. "You should all get some sleep."

The Toa nodded and headed for the inn.


	11. Nightmares and Morning Light

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

please note that i rated this story m for this chapter and one or two others

THIS CHAPTER IS NOT VERY KID FRIENDLY AS I HAVE WRITTEN MORE VAMPIRENESS AND IN GREAT DETAIL. ^.^ FOR AGES 13 AND UP THANK YOU! THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKE INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE WILL LOVE THIS! KOPAKA IS SO LIKE LESTAT WHEN HE GOES VAMPIRE AND GALI IS A BIT LIKE LOUIS!

Chapter Eleven:  
Nightmares and Morning Light.

Lewa strode quietly down the dark hallway of the Ta-Koro inn, oblivious to the fact that it was midnight.

He had just woken up from a horrible nightmare and was still very skittish. He had tried to wake up Onua but the Toa of Earth just rolled over and kept on sleeping. At this he decided to go see Gali, for he knew she would comfort him no matter what time it was.

He clutched his stuffed Kahu bird tightly as he made his way towards Gali and Kopaka's room.

The two Toa hadn't said anything when they were deciding who would bunk with who. They had just chosen a room. When asked about it, they said they wanted the quiet. It seemed reasonable, as neither of them snored.

Lewa shivered in the darkness as he got closer to their room. Those two could really make it cold.

Lewa gathered what little courage he had before slowly opening the door to their room.

His quiet entrance immediately earned him Kopaka's katana pressed up against his throat.

Lewa dropped his stuffed animal and gazed down the blade at the shirtless Kopaka. He gulped.

Kopaka, seeing who it was lowered his sword a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Kopaka whispered dangerously.

"I-I" Lewa stuttered.

"Well?"

Lewa shivered. Kopaka sure looked scary in the dark. The Toa of Ice's pure white skin didn't even reveal his presence.

"I had a nightmare and came to see Gali." Lewa whispered.

Kopaka growled and sheathed his sword.

Lewa bent and scooped up his precious stuffed animal.

Kopaka looked back into the room, Lewa followed his eyes.

Gali lay on the bed closest to the far wall. She lay on her back amid the many blankets, her silky hair flared out on the pillow graciously. The fingers of her right hand her curling about a few strands of her hair. The front of her white 1700s styled shirt was unlaced giving it a low neckline that really didn't show much.

The whole picture was enchanting.

Kopaka looked at Lewa, his moonstone eyes hard.

"She's sleeping," He said. "It took her forever to fall asleep and I'm not about to let you wake her up."

Lewa shivered. Their room was very dank inside. He could feel it just by standing in the hallway. Well, that's what you get for letting Ice and Water bunk together.

"B-but this is important." Lewa protested. "I think it's my Foresight."

Kopaka sighed and went back into the room, he came back wearing a long sleeved, button up white business shirt. It remained unbuttoned.

Kopaka quietly closed the door behind him and faced Lewa.

"Ok, tell me what you saw."

Lewa blinked.

"Well, there was this man, dressed all in black, he had black hair that touched the floor and evil grey eyes. With him were the Dark Lords. And there hanging from a cross was Gali. Only she wasn't quite Gali. She had Silver hair and eyes. Her wrists were chained to the arms of the cross and there was barbed wire wrapped around her legs going all the way up to her hips. There was blood everywhere. She looked exhausted. There were these little demons that danced around the cross and there was this strange pedestal with a big glass bowl on it."

Kopaka was now convinced that it was Lewa's Foresight. The green Toa was obviously seeing either something from the past or a friend they would meet on their quest, because the woman obviously wasn't Gali.

"Then what?"

"Then the man in black walked up to her with a knife and slashed open the woman's chest. She didn't even scream. He then reached into her chest and pulled out her heart, it was still beating! I don't know if she died or not, all I remember is the man putting her heart in the bowl and pulling something shiny out of it. It looked like a dead crystal shard or something. That was when I woke up."

Kopaka looked at Lewa for a while, running it all through his mind.

He sighed.

"We'll talk about this some more in the morning Lewa." He said, his eyes softening ever so slightly.

"Let's get you back to bed."

Lewa's eyes widened and he clutched his stuffed animal tightly to his chest.

"But what if those demons come and get me?" Lewa asked.

Kopaka looked at him, his eyes shimmering softly at the young Toa.

"They can't get you Lewa, you're the almighty Toa of Air. You can just blow them away."

Lewa smiled weakly.

"Come on."

Kopaka gently led the green Toa back to his room. Lewa sat down on his bed and looked at the sleeping Onua.

Kopaka wandered around the room quietly, checking the closet and looking under both beds.

"Nope, no monsters here." He said.

He gently helped Lewa lay down and pulled the covers up over the young boy. He looked down at Lewa.

"You get some sleep." He said. "They can't get you, I won't let them."

With that he ruffled Lewa's hair and left the room closing the door quietly behind him. He leaned back against it and rubbed the bridge of his nose, where a headache was forming.

He made his way back to the room he shared with Gali in silence. The blue Toa really hadn't said anything to him since yesterday.

He entered the room and welcomed to cool foggy darkness. He smirked at the light fog that hung in the room, hi night vision kicking in. The fog had been created when the room temperature had dropped because of their presence. It fit their mood perfectly.

Kopaka quietly removed his shirt and tossed it onto the chair where his trench coat rested. He flopped face first onto his bed and lay there with his arms folded beneath the pillow.

"That was a very kind thing you did."

Kopaka stiffened at the quiet sound of Gali's voice.

He hadn't even heard her wake up!

"I heard you checking his room." Her voice was barely audible.

"I only did what I thought you might do."

"You're very good at it." She said. "You'd make a wonderful father."

Kopaka's eyes widened slightly.

"What are you talking about? Children hate me."

"The ones in Le-Koro didn't."

"Feh. They didn't know any better."

"Why must you scare people so much?"

"It's my way."

That's when he felt it. A trace of cool fingers gracing up his back in a massage sort of way.

Not used to this kind of contact, Kopaka flipped over on reflex and grabbed her wrist. Unfortunately his momentum carried over and pulled her down on top of him.

Both sat there in surprise. Gali had fallen on him in such a way that it had put their pelvis' into direct contact.

Kopaka half sat, half lay on the bed , his legs spread. Gali lay across his stomach and chest .

She groaned slightly and pushed herself up onto her elbows, massaging her wrist.

Kopaka cringed.

He knew he had put too much power into his attack when he had felt the bones of her wrist shift ever so slightly.

She tucked a few strands of hair behind one of her pointed ears and continued to rub at her wrist.

"You see?" Kopaka said after a moment. " That's why I scare people. To keep them away from me."

Gali looked at him, her royal purple eyes shimmering with a strange light.

She crawled up onto her hands, her wrist obviously meaning nothing to her. The Toa of Water got very close to him.

"You don't scare me," She whispered almost inaudibly into his ear.

Kopaka's eyes widened slightly and he looked at her.

Her eyes were closed and a small, barely visible look of satisfaction was on her face.

From the look on her face, he was certain she could hear his heart hammering.

Kopaka looked away from her face and swallowed. He suddenly became very aware of the low neckline of her night shirt. He looked away then had to try to not look at the smooth creamy skin of her long, graceful legs.

He tried not to flinch and the butterfly like touch of her fingers as the moved gently up his chest and gently traced the veins in his neck.

He shuddered slightly at the delicate touch.

Kopaka wasn't used to this kind of contact as he had never let anyone touch him unless they had no choice.

Gali slowly buried her face in the crook of his neck and nuzzled it gently. Kopaka shuddered again as his vampire nature battled against his true nature for control. He fought against it viciously. His vampire nature was telling him to ravage her and he didn't want to do that.

He closed his eyes and continued to fight it even though he knew it was a losing battle.

He opened his mouth to warn her of what was happening when she suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth.

Gali lifted her head from his neck and scanned the room, her eyes sharp and dangerous.

He reached up and removed her hand, holding it in his. His battle forgotten for the moment.

"What is it?" He whispered into her ear.

She looked at him.

"We are not alone." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something here. Something evil."

She went quiet. That was when he heard it. A slight scuffling outside the door, a mild snorting. The sound of miniscule clawed hands clawing at the door.

Kopaka froze.

"What is it?"

"I think it's an Iistek."

"A what?"

"A very small demon, they work for Makuta. They are like hunters. They go out into the world and look for things he wants. They basically do his dirty work."

"Are they Rahi?"

"Hardly, they're demons."

"Demons?"

"Yes. Very small one's mind you, but very mean. They usually hunt in packs."

Gali froze.

She closed her eyes.

"Please don't glow, please don't glow." She whispered over and over again.

Kopaka, confused by her words, looked around. The crystal that hung from her neck was beginning to glow very slightly.

His hand shot out and wrapped around the gem to hide it.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm looking for it."

"How?"

She didn't say anything for a moment.

"With my mind."

Kopaka said nothing.

It was then that a small hole formed in the bottom of the door. A pair of ugly glowing green eyes came through it.

"Gali," He whispered almost inaudibly into her ear. "It's in."

She gently lay a hand on his chest to signify that she already knew.

Kopaka watched it.

"Oh Mata Nui, what an ugly green." He whispered.

Gali said nothing.

"Why hasn't it found us? Or heard us? Or seen us?"

"Because they're stupid. Their hearing and they're eyesight is horrible. It can only see us if we move. But they have an amazing sense of smell."

"Then why hasn't it smelt us?"

"It does, but we don't smell like Toa to it."

"Why?"

"Because of the fog."

Kopaka thought about it for a minute and realized that it made sense.

"What do we do?"

Gali's eyes suddenly flew open.

All the fog and mist in the room suddenly light up very brightly.

There was a horrid shriek.

The light died down a bit.

Both Toa turned to look at the Iistek.

It was curled up against the wall hiding it's overly large eyes from the light.

It was hideous.

It couldn't have been more than nine inches tall. It had peachy brownish skin that was bumpy and warty in places. It's hands were small and had rather nasty looking claws. A small stubby tail grew out from the base of it's spine. It had a nasty face that was a cross between a monkey and a pig. It's lips barely closed over it's jagged and sharp teeth. It had a squashed pig like nose and it's eyes were large and pupil less. Not only that but it was completely bald.

"Ugh." Kopaka said at the sight of it.

"You said it."

"What do we do with it?"

"We destroy it of course."

"How?"

Gali's eyes narrowed at it.

The tiny demons began to shriek and squeal in pain. It's skin began to bubble in places.

Gali's eyes narrowed even more.

The Iistek's eyes began to bulge out of it's head and it's body began to inflate like a balloon.

With a POP, the Iistek exploded. What was left of it suddenly burst into flame. Kopaka threw his arms about Gali to protect her from the flames, which were quite large.

The flames died down of their own accord then vanished completely. There was absolutely nothing left, not even a blackened spot on the floor.

Gali relaxed a bit and blinked several times.

He looked at her.

"What if there are more?"

Gali suddenly went stiff again and closed her eyes. She was looking for them.

"No" She said. "No more."

With that she collapsed freely against him.

"What were they looking for?" Kopaka asked.

"Probably the shards or my crystal." She said. "Or they could have been looking for us."

"Why?"

"Because you have Dreamsight and I have Chaos Control." She replied. "If Makuta takes us out the others won't stand a chance."

Kopaka didn't say anything. He merely held her to him gently in the dim light of the still glowing fog.

Gali closed her eyes and lay her head against his shoulder. She was breathing a little heavily.

Kopaka looked down at her. He caught sight of her bare neck and was able to see her pulse beating through her veins.

The Battle over his Vampire nature was taken up again.

But it was over before it had even started. He gently lay her back against the mattress of the bed, never taking his eyes off the vein in her neck.

Gali relaxed against the cool sheets, too weak to notice what was about to happen.

Kopaka leaned in slowly and sank his fangs slowly into the crook of her neck. She fell limp as he did this. He hooked an arm behind her shoulders as a sort of support. He closed his eyes as her blood filled his mouth.

It was sweet and coppery. It sent a thrill through his veins. He swallowed her blood slowly, savoring it's warmth.

Gali's night shirt slipped gently off one of her shoulders, revealing the gentle swell of one of her breasts. She didn't notice this however, and if she had she wouldn't have cared. She was too caught up in the sweet sensation of having her blood taken from her.

Kopaka's mind was filled with the images and words that made up Gali's memories. He saw things through her eyes for the first time. He saw himself as well. He was amazed at the feeling that accompanied the images of him. It wasn't warm and it wasn't cold. But it was comforting. It was trust pure and simple. But this same feeling didn't accompany the images of the others. There was a surge of mirth and warmth for Lewa. For Pohatu there was a mild warmth and a feeling of one smiling. For Onua there was a surge of gentleness and trust. For Tahu there was a strange mix. It was warm one second and cold the next. There was the feeling of love then of hate. Then there was kindness but no sense of the feeling of wanting to hurt him.

Gali was in much the same state he was. She was seeing the things that made up Kopaka's mind. She saw images of the other Toa as they were through his eyes. She saw what Kopaka saw when he first met Pohatu, she felt the same cold towards him as Kopaka had. She saw pictures of Lewa and felt the friendship and gentleness Kopaka held for the young one. She also felt his annoyance of those who were overly happy. She felt the same peace he felt when she saw the images of Onua. Apparently Kopaka had no real idea or feeling for Onua. There was a terrific surge of hatred that accompanied the images of Tahu. But there was also the feeling of great loss that had no real reason for being there.

Then there were the images of her. There were multitudes of them. They were everywhere.

They were images of her walking, laughing, running, fighting, swimming. And many more. There was an image of her laying on the floor soaking wet and naked when they had just become they Leyna. There was an image of her releasing her fury on the Tarakava at the beach then singing gently to Lewa as they cleaned his wounds. There was also an image of her sitting in that small lagoon. She looked sad and broken. The last of these images was of her leaning gently over him just as she had before the Iistek had arrived.

All of these images were accompanied by a feeling of confusion, pain, warmth, cool, protectiveness, and something that wasn't quite identifiable yet.

She moaned slightly and Kopaka took another mouthful of blood. What felt like electricity soared through her veins. She arched her back, pushing her front up against him.

Kopaka pushed her back down gently. His free hand quickly finding a way inside her shirt and coming to rest on the cool skin of her lower back.

His mind was suddenly filled with the strange knew knowledge that Gali possessed. He also realized what was happening and released her, withdrawing his fangs quickly.

He looked down at her as she lay there against the pillow, her eyes closed. She looked calm.

His breathing became heavy as his true nature took over yet again. His eyes flew from the two small holes in her neck to the calm look on her face.

His breathing became rapid as he realized what he had just done, he had betrayed her trust.

He was glad that he hadn't take that much of her blood but still furious with himself for losing control.

Gali slowly opened her eyes, they were dim and slightly clouded. That same sleepy yet satisfied look came over her face again. She looked up at him weakly.

"Why did you stop?" She asked weakly.

"Gali, I am so sorry." He said.

He put a hand to the two holes in her neck, they weren't bleeding, in fact they were already beginning to disappear.

"I don't know what came over me." He said looking away from her.

She lifted and hand and gently placed in on his chest.

"Now you know how I felt." She said. " Don't worry, I didn't hurt."

He looked at her as her voice faded away.

She had fallen asleep.

Kopaka couldn't help but smile faintly. He lay down next to her as quietly s he could and pulled the blankets up over them both. He gently put his arms around her and held her.

Soon, he too fell asleep.

~*~

Gali awoke the next morning with her head resting on Kopaka's chest, her hand curled up next to her face like a child's.

She then realized what had awoken her.

A small beam of early morning sunlight was shining in through the closed curtains across her nose.

She wiggled her nose but unfortunately the pale sunlight wouldn't go away.

She blinked groggily.

What had happened last night?

She remembered the Iistek quite clearly. It took her a minute to remember the fact that Kopaka had bitten her.

She put a hand to her neck.

The holes her gone and her strength had returned, but that didn't mean she wanted to get up. She groaned and buried her face in Kopaka's chest. After a Minute she ran her fingers through her hair and slipped out of the bed, only to fall on her bum.

Gali made a rather comical face at her frustration.

"Never doing that again, that's for darn sure."

She got to her feet and ran her fingers through her hair again before looking at the still sleeping Kopaka. She smiled slightly and brushed a few strands of his pure white hair away from his nose.

Gali ran her fingers back through her long bangs again causing her lovely hair to fall lazily about her.

"Better go wake everybody up." She mumbled to herself

With that she tied the laces of her night shirt, which only hung down to the middle of her thighs, and left the room.

She went to Lewa and Onua's room first.

She smiled at them as both were tangled in their sheets sleeping peacefully.

Gali gently shook Onua awake.

"But mommy, I don't want to go to school today. "He mumbled. "I want to stay home and dig tunnels with you."

Gali raised an eyebrow and smiled at him.

"Come on Onua, " She said gently. "Day light shines again."

Onua grumbled something and began untangling himself from the sheets.

She went to Lewa next.

He was curled up in a ball around his stuffed animal.

She gently shook him awake as well.

"Lewa, Lewa sweetheart." She said. " Wake up, It's Morning Glorious again."

Lewa yawned and stretched at the sound of her voice.

"oh come on Gali," He whined. "I didn't sleep too good last night. Can't I stay in bed a little longer?"

Gali shook her head.

"No sweetheart, We have to make for Onu-Koro today remember."

"oh yeah."

Gali left the room so those two could get dressed.

Next she made for Tahu and Pohatu's room. She entered to find Pohatu still asleep and Tahu fully dressed in the bathroom. He looked at her and smiled.

"I was just about to come wake you guys up." He said

Gali smiled and wiggled her nose.

"beat ya to it!"

"Yup"

"You're awfully happy this morning." Gali said.

Tahu stretched, sending his ear length red hair tumbling slightly.

"That's 'cause I slept well."

"Well, Lewa didn't , so please go easy on him today."

"What happened?"

"Apparently he had a Foresight Nightmare, A bad one."

"oh,"

"You look better with your hair down,"

"thanks."

Gali looked down at Pohatu, who was still snoring away.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Tahu asked.

"Just woke up a few minutes ago."

"oh,"

Gali ran her fingers through her hair again.

"There's only one way to do this."

She picked up Tahu's pillow and began to hit Pohatu with it.

Pohatu stopped snoring instantly.

"ACK! We're under attack! Abandon ship!"

She hit him again.

"Wake up!"

Pohatu sat up groggily and looked up at her through half lidded eyes.

"The gear fairy?" He asked. "But Huki said you didn't exist."

"Oi," Gali slapped her forehead and threw the pillow into Pohatu's face.

The Toa of Stone fell back onto the bed again.

"Thank you for defiling my pillow." Tahu said with a smile.

Gali laughed.

"No problem!" She ran her fingers through her hair again.

"You ready to head to Onu-Koro?" Tahu asked.

"I will be once I've Gotten my clothes on and had something to eat."

"Than you better hurry up," Tahu said. "I want to get this over and done with, I hate traveling through those caves, the village is fine but the caves are just…not welcoming.."

Gali laughed again.

"you'll live."

With that she left to get dressed.

Gali jogged back to her and Kopaka's room.

The Ice Toa was still asleep, which was unusual for him. Gali grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once she was dressed and dry she came back out to find Kopaka sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her.

He smiled slightly when she walked out of the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Morning." He said.

"Good Morning your whiteness." She said with energy.

"I see you're feeling better."

She nodded.

"Get cleaned up and put your clothes on, we leave for Onu-Koro after breakfast."

Kopaka got to his feet and came to stand in front of her. She looked up at him and stopped brushing her hair.

Kopaka reached out and ran his fingers through the silky strands appreciatively.

"Alright, but only if you do something for me."

"What?"

"Leave your hair down today." He whispered into her ear.

Gali's eyes widened slightly.

"But it'll just get in the way!"

"No it won't" he said.

With that he took her bandana.

"Hey!"

He smirked at her.

"Are you going to leave your hair down?"

"Ok! Ok! I'll do it!" She said. "Just give it back!"

Kopaka gave it back to her.

"I'll never understand what's with you and that bandana." He said.

Gali didn't respond, for she didn't know either.

Kopaka brushed the backs of his fingers along her cheek before grabbing his stuff and heading for the bathroom

Gali stood in the middle of the room, her fingers on her face in confusion.

She blinked several times as she thought it over in her mind. She blushed at the though of what could have happened last night. She blushed even more at the thought of what his request could have been.

She shook her head and willed herself to stop blushing before running her fingers through her hair and running off to find Tahu and tell him about the Iistek.


	12. Onu-Koro's Magic

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter twelve:  
Onu-Koro's Magic.

Nirvana was not happy.

She flung a ball of boiling water at the nearest wall.

"How could this happen?!" She demanded.

Linnex flinched.

"I don't know Nirvana, now calm down."

Nirvana looked at Seledon. He lay on a bed, still unconscious from his encounter with the Toa of Water.

"Calm down?!"

Nirvana got right in Linnex's face.

"How can I calm down when I have been upstaged by little more than a child?!" She asked angrily, "How could she do something like this? She doesn't have the power!"

"She has more power than you know."

Both looked at Seledon, who was sitting up in the bed groggily.

"You're awake." Linnex said.

Seledon nodded than gripped at his sore neck.

"You wouldn't believe how much strength she had. She practically ran me down!"

Nirvana glared at him.

"Well it's your own fault! You shouldn't have gotten caught!"

"I couldn't help it!"

"Save it!" Nirvana glared at him again. "We shouldn't have let you stay! You, apparently, aren't what you used to be anymore. Pathetic!"

With that, Nirvana whirled and left the room.

Seledon looked up at Linnex, who was staring after Nirvana.

"What now boss?" He asked.

"We do nothing until you've recovered."

Linnex looked down at him.

"I will send more Iisteks to watch their every move."

Linnex left the room in silence, leaving Seledon to recover on his own.

~*~

The Toa made their way through the Onu-Koro caves silently. All of them were on complete and total guard.

Onua and Gali had gone ahead to scout. Tahu lead the pack, Pohatu and Lewa took up the middle and Kopaka brought up the rear guard.

None of the others had been happy about the Iistek when Gali had told them at breakfast. She had, however, left out her little "encounter" with Kopaka.

For this, Kopaka was grateful beyond belief.

Kopaka sighed and looked behind him down the dark tunnel.

That was funny.

He was sure he had heard something following them. He shook his head and continued on wards.

Something wasn't right.

He could feel it.

He rubbed at the head ache that was forming between his eyes and wondered about how Gali and Onua were faring.

~*~

Gali ducked behind a rather large boulder.

Something had been following her and Onua for the past hour, she was sure of it now. Onua looked at her questioningly when she pulled him behind the boulder.

She put a finger to her lips as a signal for him to be quiet.

He nodded silently.

Gali crawled up on top of the boulder without a sound.

She saw it.

A tiny light on the ground, skittering towards them, looking for them.

She narrowed her eyes at the Kofo-Jaga.

"You're mine." She whispered.

Gali dove off the boulder with all the speed and grace of a cat, her glaive was in her hand before she even hit the ground. She brought the blade around and slashed at the small rahi. She knew by the flash of light she saw when her glaive hit it, that she had destroyed it.

She flinched when she saw the tiny body she had cut in half.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. " I slashed too hard."

She kneeled and said a small prayer over the dead rahi.

She got to her feet and rejoined Onua, He didn't say anything to her for a while.

"Tell me," He said after a while. "Tell me about the Iistek."

"What is there to tell?"

"Tell me how it got in."

"It scratched it's way through the door."

"Hmm.. that sounds like what's been happening in Onu-Koro!"

Gali looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the residents of the village have woken up in the morning to find that their doors have small holes in them. We were beginning to think that the holes were the work of Kofo-Jaga but now I see that it wasn't."

Gali kept walking and didn't reply.

"If the Iisteks get into a house will they hurt the residents?" Onua asked.

"Only if the residents have something Makuta wants. Besides, the worst they could do is bite you or claw you."

"What happens if you get bitten by one of them?"

"It really hurts."

Onua looked at her.

"That's it?"

Gali looked at him and nodded.

"They aren't poisonous."

"Oh," Onua said. "I'm still worried though."

"You should be. Iisteks are very dangerous when they are in large groups." Gali said. "Were they to go after Turaga Whenua, he wouldn't stand a chance. They'd destroy him in thirty seconds flat. Maybe even less."

Onua looked at her in fear.

"How would they destroy him?"

"They'd rip him to shreds of course. But worst of all they'd do it while he was awake and able to feel pain. They take pleasure in that sort of thing."

"We have to hurry." Onua said.

Gali nodded and ran her fingers through her loose hair.

"Let's go get the others. We need to get there as soon as possible."

~*~

The Toa entered Onu-Koro as though they were soldiers in a futuristic landing craft.

They made their way into the village in a V sort of formation.

The Tohunga all gazed at them in confusion and awe for they did not recognize their Toa.

The Toa immediately made for Whenua's hut.

The Turaga was busy with one of the mining leaders when they got there. They entered the hut and waited patiently.

Gali too a seat on a stone bench and played with a few strands of her hair. She braided them gently.

She sat there patiently and watched the others as Whenua talked.

Tahu had taken to leaning against the wall and staring at the floor in thought. Onua was wandering about the room. Pohatu was trying not to fall asleep as he sat on the floor. Lewa was gazing out the window and Kopaka was sharpening his sword.

When the miner left, Whenua turned and acknowledged the Toa who all straightened up.

"Welcome Toa," He said. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"We're here for the shard, Turaga." Onua said.

"Oh, I forgot I had one." Whenua said

The short Turaga went to a chest that stood at the end of his bed. He lifted the heavy lid with a little help from Onua and began rummaging around inside it.

He pulled out a small leather, drawstring bag.

The Turaga opened the bag to reveal a small piece of the crystal. It was glowing gently like the moon.

Pohatu slowly took the shard and placed it with it's sister shards in the bag he carried.

"Well now," Whenua said. "What else can I help you with?"

Gali was paying attention to the conversation, until she heard a small snorting noise.

She saw it out of the corner of her eye, hiding in the shadowed area between the bed and a dresser.

"Iistek!" She cried.

She whipped out her glaive and got to her feet as Onua picked up the Turaga to protect him.

Gali raised her glaive and shot a beam of bitter cold water at the small demon.

Oddly enough, as the water hit it, so did a blast of wind, fire, ice and a baseball sized rock.

They had all attacked at once, except for Onua.

The Iistek screamed and ran out of the open door.

Gali, not about to let it escape, gave chase.

"I'll handle this!" She called to the other Toa.

The Iistek ran towards the mines.

For such a small creature, it was incredibly fast.

Gali growled and ran after it as fast as her legs could carry her in these close quarters.

She lost it however when she had made it into the open space of the cave.

She growled low in her throat and bit her bottom lip. She got down on her hands and knees and examined the soil beneath her feet. After staring at the dirt looking for it's footprints for a few seconds, something amazing happened.

A small strip of the dirt flashed a cool blue for a second, then was gone.

Gali narrowed her eyes and gazed at that section of the ground. It flashed again. This time she followed it with her eyes.

It lead behind a wheel barrow.

Gali was on her feet in an instant.

She leapt into the air and flipped over to the wheel barrow and kicked it out of the way. She brought her glaive down in a wild arc and decapitated the screaming Iistek.

Not about to let the Iistek regenerate, like she somehow knew it would. She dowsed it's body in freezing water then in boiling water.

She didn't even turn when she heard footsteps running towards her, for she knew it was the other Toa and Whenua.

"Tahu," Gali said. "Burn what's left of it."

Tahu nodded and burned the remains of the Iistek.

Soon nothing was left.

Gali sighed and ran her fingers back through her hair again.

Whenua approached and took a look at the blackened dirt where the Iistek had been.

"So that is what has been plaguing our village." He said thoughtfully. "I figured Makuta would resort to using these little monster, but I didn't think he would use them so early."

He looked up at the Toa.

"Don't worry, I know how to deal with this sort of infestation." HE said. "You had best stay here this evening anyway. I may need help with the process. Help only you can give me."

The Toa nodded and set off for the Inn.

~*~  
Gali set her stuff down by her bed at the Inn.

She sighed and rubbed some sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

Once again, she was sharing a room with Kopaka. After today's incident with the Iistek he hadn't really let her alone. He hadn't said anything, but he had been watching her.

She guessed he was worried about her.

She shook her head.

Kopaka had gone out with Onua to scout the village.

She looked up when she heard a knock.

Pohatu was standing in the open doorway.

"I'm gonna go see if I can help Whenua with anything." He said

Gali nodded at him.

"I'm heading down into the mines for a while."

"Why?"

"I need some time alone."

"Oh.

~*~  
Gali wondered among the mine quietly.

She had put her hair back up to keep it out of her face.

She ran her fingers along the walls as she walked down the empty mineshaft.

It was colder here for some reason.

It wasn't a evil feeling cold, but rather a cool, soft cold.

She rubbed at her bare arms.

'Do you know this place child?' She heard the crystal say. 'You should.'

The jewel lit up bathing the long passage way in a cool blue light.

Gali gasped in shock.

The walls were covered with ancient hieroglyphics and lyrics. The very walls themselves were a story.

But what shocked Gali more, was that she could actually read the ancient language.

The whole thing was absolutely astonishing.

'Yes child. You have the power.'

Gali was at the end of the tunnel before she knew it.

There was a massive wall covered with even more pictographs.

She removed one of her knuckle gloves and ran her whole hands across the strange writing, admiring it, reading it.

"The Deepening Wall." She whispered.

'Yes. You know.'

Gali gently reached out ad touched a small glyph that would be overlooked if one had no knowledge of it's presence.

A small section of the ground a the base of the wall began to open and move back, revealing a staircase leading down.

Gali, without a second thought began down the staircase.

The jewel glowed softly, lighting her way, as the ground above them closed again.

As she walked, Gali gazed at the glyphs that covered the walls.

She began to feel strange. An odd memory rising in her. Her pupils disappeared as she began to see something else entirely.

~*~

She stood at the top of the fortress gazing down at the horrific battle taking place below. Her long platinum sliver hair ruffled beautifully as the wind blew up the castle wall.

She stared with tear filled silver eyes as those fighting below her perished for their cause.

"Cry not precious."

She looked at the man who stood beside her, gazing down at the battle.

It was the man in white.

He smiled at her gently, his grey eyes gleaming.

"They fight for what they believe. They fight for the world."

His voice was cool, gentle and soothing.

She looked down at the battle again, the crystal that hung from her neck glowing slightly.

"But," She said. "Why must they fight? Can they not just agree?"

The man sighed.

"I am sorry dear one." He said. "These are people who feel that the one who is strongest is right, when neither of them are truly right at all."

She looked at him, tucking a few strands of her platinum hair behind a delicately pointed ear.

"Have they not the power to sit down at a table and talk to one another as we do above?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Unfortunately no. They were not made that way." He replied.

"I think they should at least try to overcome the way they were made."

He chuckled, a light tinkling sound like silver bells.

"If everyone thought the way you did, my love, there would be nothing left to live for."

She smiled weakly at him.

"I guess you are right, You helped make them after all."

He smiled at her, his white hair blowing gently in the wind.

"Yes, I did didn't I?"

He wrapped his arms about her. She leaned her head against his chest in comfort.

"But I also made you, My love." He said. "And you, unlike them, Have turned your flaws into a sign of perfection."

~*~

Gali stood at the base of the stairs. Her sight returning to her.

She gazed in awe at what surrounded her.

It was like a small temple of sorts, covered with cobwebs and eons of dust.

There were spiders and moths all over the ceiling and walls. The years had caused the writing that was carved into the walls to fade a bit but it was still legible.

Despite all this, it was beautiful.

There were small carved pillars that held the ceiling and the floor was made of polished white and grey marble.

There was a small alter upon a raised marble dais. It was made of wood , which had surprisingly held up, and was carved rather intricately, like ice.

She approached the alter slowly and gently blew the dust of it.

She sneezed when the years of dust took flight.

There, on the alter, was what had to be one of the most beautiful things Gali had ever seen.

It was a small platinum charm bracelet. It was hung with a single charm, a small crystal sword.

It was magnificent.

Gali, somehow knowing that it was safe, picked up the bracelet.

She knew then, just by touching it, that it belonged to her.

The young woman put the bracelet on her left wrist, where she knew it to go.

'Yes child, it is yours. Just like he said it was all those years ago..'


	13. Discoveries

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Thirteen:  
Discoveries

Gali lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

She had come back from that strange place silent and dazed. The others asked her about the bracelet but she said that she had bought it.

She had gone up to bed with out any dinner or a word to the others.

Gali lifted her wrist and looked at the bracelet, which she wouldn't take off for the world. The tiny sword glittered in the dim lights of the village below.

Was it responsible for that memory?

It took her a while to figure out that what se had seen was a memory rather than a vision of the future.

She sighed and looked at Kopaka, who was sound asleep in the bed on the other side of the room. It was well past midnight, he had a right to be asleep.

She smiled faintly as he rolled onto his back, his hair spreading out on the pillow.

Her smile faded and she stared upwards again.

What was this feeling?

Ever since she had returned from the mine she felt lost and lonely. She also felt something was tugging at her heart and mind. Was someone trying to tell her something?

She fingered her crystal.

It had been dead ever since she had returned and saw Whenua performing a sort of blessing on the village to rid it of the Iisteks.

She sighed.

"Maybe it's all in my head." She mumbled.

She rolled over onto her side and waited for sleep to come. It came a few minutes later, but it carried with it a new memory. One she would never forget.

~*~  
She sat on the small glass bench, her hands moving gently across the silky cloth as she embroidered a small blue dragon onto it.

She smiled lightly at the small creatures and children that had gathered about her to watch.

"Lady Solaris," A small girl said. "Tell us a story."

She didn't say anything.

"Please?" the assembly all said at once.

This caused her to smile.

Very well," she said. "Gather round."

The children all moved closer and sat down at her feet.

"What do you want to hear?" She asked.

"Something about the time before us!" piped up a little elf boy named Lewa, but everyone just called him Punk.

"Yes! One about the past!" Piped up another little boy.

She smiled.

"Oh yes Lady Solaris,"

She looked up to see her protector and friend approaching her. He was a tall humanoid lizard warrior with gold eyes and crimson scales. He wore a simple brown loin cloth that dragged along the ground and a special pendant that proved he was her protector.

"Oh –T-" She said to him. "Why must you be such a tease?"

-T- flicked his tongue like a snake would.

"Because it's my way."

He leaned against one of the trees that stood in the small garden.

She smiled at him before looking down at the children.

"Why don't I tell you a story about a world none of you have ever heard of before? A world where there is pain and suffering, where children like you have very little fun a barely enough food to fill their bellies."

The children's eyes widened.

"Where is this place?" Punk asked.

"Far away, beyond the mountains and the sea. Down below this Paradise in which we live. In the mortal realm."

She wove her story carefully, putting in details of how this world worked and of how cruel the people could be.

The small group would gaze at her in wonder when she told them of the places that these people lived in and about how they had no magic of their own.

She was about to continue with her story when:

"Lady Solaris!"

She looked up from her embroidery only to see an elf and a fairy coming towards her quickly, both looking worried.

She tucked a few strands of her silver hair behind one of her ears.

"Night Hunter, Kendarath." She said as they stopped before her. "What is the matter."

The elf, Night Hunter, bowed before running her fingers through her pure crystal green hair.

"My Lady, War Mage Huriko requests your immediate presence." She said.

"Why?"

The fairy, Kendarath, Had perched on Night Hunter's shoulder.

"Something has happened and Mata Nui himself has gone off to deal with it." She said breathlessly, "So Huriko has asked for your council."

She was on her feet in an instant, her slivery hair flaring out ever so slightly.

"Take me." She said.

The children groaned about the fact that the story had ended for the time being.

She followed Night Hunter as fast as she could.

She could feel –T- behind her so she knew she was completely safe.

They stopped at the door to Huriko's rooms. Night Hunter looked at her.

"This is where we must leave you." She said. "For only you may enter."

She nodded and went inside quietly closing the door behind her.

"Huriko?" She asked quietly.

"Over here."

She turned to see the golden haired War Mage sitting in a large chair writing in a leather bound book, The Book of Legends.

"Why have you called me?" She asked.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes gleaming.

"Something has happened." He said. " Makuta, the evil one, has created an army. An army of awesome power. He has begun to wage war against us."

"But why?"

"Why else? To take Mata Nui's place of course." Huriko said. " He has already sent a small army of demon's out onto the ethereal plains. Mata Nui has gone out to meet him, alone."

She gasped.

"Why didn't he take me with him?"

"He wants you to stay where it's safe."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Solaris,"

She looked at the ground.

"War is eminent, isn't it?" She asked.

Huriko looked at the ground.

"I'm afraid so," He said. "I'm afraid so."

~*~

Gali awoke with a start.

She sat bolt upright in bed, her heart pounding.

What was that?

Why did she dream such a thing?

Who was Solaris and why was she so sad?

Gali covered her mouth with her hands and choked back a sob. Tears began to stream freely down her face.

Why was this happening to her? Had she done something wrong?

She crawled out of bed and left the room with out even bothering to change out of her nightshirt.

She crept silently out of the inn and into the darkened city.

She had t go back to the Deepening Wall, she just had too.

She made her way back to the mine and into the tunnel that led her to the wall, completely by memory alone.

She walked quietly down the tunnel not caring that the pebbles that littered the floor hurt her feet.

Without warning, the jewel began to light her way.

She smiled as it glowed gently.

"Thank you." She muttered to it.

She reached the wall and began reading over the hieroglyphics that covered it, hoping to find some answers.

Who was this Solaris woman?

Why did she haunt her dreams?

Finally, after what felt like hours, she found something.

The writing said that the Lady Solaris had been Mata Nui's bride long before the island had been made.

They had had one child together, The Avatar.

The writing didn't say who this child was or if it was male or female.

She read more.

It said that when Makuta put Mata Nui to sleep he had also killed the Lady Solaris but had not found her child.

Makuta had never found out that this child was in hiding among the Toa.

It was this child that stood in the way of Makuta taking over Paradise and ruling all. Thus, he created the Dark Lords to control the island while he searched for the child. He did not find it however. He returned to find the island his brother had made in a strange sort of peace.

Confused he set about trying to learn why. He soon found that the Toa Leyna had put them under a deep spell that sent them deep into the ground, where they now slept. The Toa Leyna had soon after left for the stars to return again later to fight.

Gali sighed and wiped some sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

That explained a lot.

So this Solaris girl was the Avatar's mother.

But why was Gali seeing her?

She shrugged, to tired to even think about it.

She slowly made her way back to the inn, praying that no one or nothing would see her.

She thanked Mata Nui when she got back to her room without incident.

"Where have you been?"

Gali jumped at the sound of Kopaka's voice.

"I just needed some fresh air that's all." Gali lied.

The Blue Toa crawled back in bed before he could say anything to her.

She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	14. Disaster in Po-Koro

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Fourteen:  
Disaster in Po-Koro

Gali awoke to an empty room the next morning. One glance at the clock on the wall told her that she had slept in.

She sat up slowly and pulled the covers off herself. She slung her legs over the side of the bed and winced as her bare feet came into contact with the cold floor.

She got shakily to her feet, her legs threatening to give way beneath her.

After a few minutes of wobbling about, she gained her balance.

She sighed and made her way into the bathroom, where she took a shower and cleaned herself up a bit. But no matter how hard she tried, she still looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

She brushed her hair and put it up into it's usual ponytail.

She sat down on the bed again. She pulled her boots on with mild difficulty as her hands were weak for some reason.

'must be some form of morning sickness' she thought with a shrug.

She chuckled at the thought. She found it slightly funny as she knew that there was no way she could be pregnant.

She got to her feet again. She smiled when she found her legs had a bit of their strength back. Her smile faded however when she thought of what she read last night.

A thought suddenly crossed her mind.

Lewa said something about a silver haired woman when he spoke to the whole group about his nightmare.

She grabbed her fingerless gloves and put them on.

Gali left the room quietly intending to find the others. She could hear their voices down in the tavern from the top of the stairs.

She made her way down the stairs slowly as her knees hurt slightly from kneeling down in the tunnel yesterday.

When she reached the base of the stairs, their voices quieted and they all looked at her. Gali looked down at the ground. She knew she looked like a torn up rag doll, but there wasn't really anything she could do about it.

"We thought you were gonna sleep all day." Pohatu said.

She looked up at them.

"Are you alright?" Onua asked.

Gali nodded weakly and made her way towards there table. She took a seat in between Lewa and Kopaka.

She looked down at the small bowl of fruit that Tahu had pushed towards her. Her stomach did a tiny back flip.

"Eat something," The red Toa said. "You look like a ghost."

Gali gazed at the bowl.

"Gali?" Lewa asked. "Are you sick?"

She looked at the teenager and put on a small smile.

"I'm just a little groggy." She said. "I didn't sleep to well last night."

She pulled a small lemon out of the bowl of fruit. She knew of an old remedy that would cure her grogginess. She cut the lemon in half and squeezed the juice into an empty glass. She drank the bitter juice quickly. The instant the juice reached her stomach, she began to feel a lot better.

The other's were all staring at her, except for Kopaka , who could care less.

"Did you just do what I think you just did?" Pohatu asked.

"It's an old remedy from Ga-Koro." Gali explained. "The acid in the lemon juice cures grogginess for some reason."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She chuckled. The Toa all returned to their breakfast.

Gali looked at Lewa.

"Lewa." She said. "I need you to tell me about your nightmare again."

He looked at her before putting down his fork. He recounted his dream to her to the best of his ability.

"Hmm…"Gali said when he was finished.

She took a bite of her toast.

"So that's how The Lady Solaris died."

"Who's Lady Solaris."

Gali told them everything that she had seen and read.

"So this Solaris woman is the Avatar's mother?" Kopaka asked.

Gali nodded.

"But that's not important. What is important is that Makuta has one of the shards." Gali said.

Tahu banged his fist on the table startling everyone but Kopaka.

"Darn!"

Gali looked at him.

"Don't worry Tahu," She said. "When the time comes, we'll get it some how."

Tahu didn't reply.

Gali took another bite of her toast.

She looked up at Kopaka, he was staring off into space in deep thought as he normally did. For some reason lately, he had been reverting back to his old self. This wasn't exactly a comforting thought, as Tahu and Kopaka could break out into a fight at any second. And with Kopaka reverting back to his old ways, he wouldn't hesitate to kill the Toa of fire.

"So what are we going to do today?" Onua asked.

Gali looked at him and shrugged.

"Don't look at me," She said. "I'm not in charge."

"I suggest we go speak to Whenua." Tahu said. "It would make sense to go see what he has to say."

They all nodded in agreement.

~*~  
Whenua looked up at the Toa.

"So you wish to know what would be a next move." He said.

He thought for a moment before looking up at them again.

"It would be wise to make for Po-Koro." He said. "I received a message from Onewa early this morning, I think you should read over it. It appears that Po-Koro is in peril."

Pohatu paled when he heard that.

Whenua handed him the letter. Pohatu read over it and paled even more.

"What does it say?" Lewa asked.

"Po-Koro's been attacked."

"By what?" Onua asked.

"It doesn't say. " Pohatu said. "It just says that they need us as soon as possible."

The Toa all looked at each other.

"We should go now." Gali said.

They nodded at her.

Tahu looked at them all, once again assuming his position as leader.

"Very well," he said. "We leave in fifteen minutes."

The Toa walked silently down the long tunnel that led to Po-Wahi.

Gali gazed at the walls about her and tried not to think about the desert that they would have to cross.

She ran her fingers over the cracks and grooves that covered the sloping walls.

"So this Deepening Wall thing," Lewa said, catching her attention. "What's it look like?"

"A wall stupid." Tahu said with a sneer.

Gali rolled her eyes.

"It's not just a wall, it's like a history book." She said. "There's writing all over it. It's basically a recounting of what happened during the War in Paradise."

"But why is it called "The Deepening Wall"?" Onua asked.

"Because there's a stair case at the base of it that leads into a small temple of Earth." She lifted her wrist and showed them her charm bracelet. " I found this there."

They nodded.

"Makes sense." Onua said.

"It does?" Lewa asked

Onua jumped up and bonked the teenage Toa lightly on the head.

Lewa laughed.

"Having trouble there shorty?" He asked with a laugh.

Onua growled at him.

"O.K. you two." Gali said. "That's enough."

They stopped their little 'fight' and continued down the tunnel.

Minutes later, sunlight was visible as they approached the end of the tunnel.

They left the cave only to stand in awe of what they saw.

The desert was completely soaked and flooded in some places.

Rain clouds were just beginning to pull away from the sun, letting the life giving rays to shine again.

"Oh God." Pohatu said when he saw this.

Gali's eyes narrowed suddenly, she knew exactly what had done this.

"Nirvana." She growled dangerously.

With that she took off across the soaked sand, not even bothering to put her Kakama on. She ran swiftly in the direction of Po-Koro. Her long legs strong from swimming and running on the beach.

The desert was completely soaked, it was also cold which wasn't good for the desert life.

She could hear the other's running behind her.

"Gali!" Pohatu called. "Wait Up!"

"I'll wait later!" She called back. "We have to get to the village now! We have no idea what Nirvana could have done!"

"then let's at least use our Kakama's" Pohatu replied.

Gali nodded and called up her Kakama. She put it on and took off.

She could hear the others as they used theirs as well.

She stopped once she reached the statues that ran along the entrance to the village. She ripped off her Kakama, the mask vanishing when she did so.

The statues had been knocked over and were worn away.

Gali ran into the village, only to be met with a horrific sight.

Half the village was flooded. Tohunga waded through the water, which came up to their waists and the Toa's knees, assessing the damage. There was wreckage and debris everywhere. Homes and other buildings were in shambles, tohunga sat on their roofs to keep out of the water. The Koli field was completely flooded up to the highest seats, it was like a big swimming pool now.

"Oh God," Pohatu said again as he looked at the remains of this once grand village.

"You said it." Lewa agreed.

"Oh thank the Gods!" Cried a voice "You came!"

The looked to see an exhausted Onewa rushing towards them through the water as fast as he could.

"Onewa!" Pohatu cried.

The Toa of Stone gently lifted the Turaga out of the water.

"What happened?" Pohatu asked.

"No time for that now." Onewa said. "Huki is missing!"

Pohatu gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"No one has seen him for a half hour now and we can't find him, his house is completely submerged as it's down by the Koli field. He went to see if he could find something." Onewa said.

Upon hearing these words, Gali took off through the water towards the Koli field.

"Gali!" The Toa called after her.

But it was too late, she had already dived under.

She swam down wards towards the field, she hadn't put her KauKau on so that she would be able to see better in the dark water.

She was about to surface for some air when her eye caught on something.

It was a tohunga sized Kakama without an owner.

She grabbed the mask off of one of the benches before giving a mighty kick and rocketing back up to the surface.

The others were all standing in the shallow water calling her name.

She swam over to them.

"Did you find him?" Pohatu asked with worry in his voice.

She handed him the Kakama.

"Huki's mask." Onewa said sadly.

Gali took her bandana out of her hair ,causing her hair to come loose and float freely about her in the water , she handed it to Onua along with her sheathed Glaive.

"Hold these I'm going back down."

She filled her lungs almost to bursting and dove back under despite their protests.

She swam down, scanning the stands.

She found nothing.

She swam up the stands towards she knew Huki's house to be.

She swam inside the dark little hut. Her jewel suddenly began to glow, illuminating the dark interior completely.

There lying helplessly and unconscious on the floor, was a maskless Huki.

She immediately grabbed him.

She swam as fast as she could out of that little hut, her lungs burning for oxygen.

She broke the surface with a splash.

"I've got him!" She called after filling her lungs.

The other's , except Kopaka, cheered. Even Tahu gave a whoop of relief.

Gali pulled the tohunga onto a dry patch of sand and laid him out flat.

He wasn't breathing.

Though her lungs were burning from the lack of air she had experienced she performed CPR to her best ability.

Huki woke up sputtering and coughing.

Gali gently rolled him over so he could cough up the water that had filled his lungs.

Pohatu gave the exhausted Huki his mask and knelt down next to him.

"You ok little buddy?" He asked.

Huki looked at him, his eyes widening.

"Pohatu?" He asked. He smiled when Pohatu nodded. "I've never seen you in Leyna form."

Pohatu smiled and hugged his friend.

Gali smiled at them weakly as she lay on her back, half in the water, half out of it.

She groaned slightly as a pair of strong hand latched onto her arms and pulled her to her feet.

She put a hand on her chest and coughed, her lungs finally returning to normal.

She looked at Kopaka and smiled in thanks for puling her out of the water.

"I've got it Turaga." Huki said.

He handed Onewa a small drawstring pouch.

Onewa opened it only to have a brilliant light pour out of it. He smiled at Huki.

"I was wise to trust you with this." He said.

Onewa looked up at the Toa.

"Come, " He said. "My hut is warm and dry."

The Toa followed him without question.


	15. Sickness

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Fifteen:  
Sickness

Nirvana smirked cruelly as she watched Gali rescue Huki.

She couldn't help but chuckle when Gali lay there weakly on the sand, not knowing what was in store for her.

Nirvana tapped her long nails together.

This whole attack had merely been a decoy. Nirvana had poisoned the water that had rained down on the village. The poison, however, would only work on a female body.

And since Gali was the only woman in Po-Koro….

Nirvana chuckled again.

That wench deserved whatever that poison did to her.

How dare she ignore her.

How could anyone ignore Nirvana's voluptuous curves and smooth seductive voice?

She pounded her fist against the table, causing her crystal ball to shudder slightly.

"All who stand in my way shall fall." She said with an evil laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Nirvana looked at Trice, who stood in the doorway.

"Absolutely nothing." Nirvana said with a smirk.

Trice raised an eyebrow and left silently. Whatever she was up to now, he didn't want to be a part of it.

Nirvana gazed back at the crystal ball to watch Gali again.

"Absolutely nothing." She muttered, insane cruelty in her eyes.

~*~

Gali wasn't feeling well at all.

They had followed Onewa to his hut after she had rescued Huki. The Turaga had given them the shard and was now congratulating Pohatu on the fact that he was the keeper of the shards.

Gali leaned forward a bit and hunched her shoulders. She gripped the edge of the stool tightly.

She was burning up.

Her skin and forehead felt as though it were aflame. She felt sleepy and had a headache.

Her eyelids lowered to half-mast.

Her vision had started to blur.

Something was definitely wrong with her.

Maybe it had been something in the water.

But Huki didn't seem to be sick.

Gali shook her head and put a hand to her aching forehead.

"Gali?"

She didn't have the strength to look up at Tahu.

"Gali, are you alright?"

All eyes were on her now.

She could barely see Tahu as he knelt down in front of her.

Her throat was too dry to speak to him. She opened her mouth and tried to say something but the only thing that came out was a painful cough.

Her breath caught in her lungs and she descended into a fit of coughing. The heavy coughs wracked and shook her body heavily.

"Gali!"

She felt someone move her bangs to the side and lay a bitter cold hand against her forehead and then against her cheek.

"She's burning up with fever." Kopaka said.

He removed his hand, causing her to moan slightly at the loss of it's coolness.

Onewa came over to her. He looked her over before turning to Huki.

"Get the healer quick." He said.

Huki nodded meekly before rushing off to get the village medicine man.

"Lay her down." Onewa said to the Toa.

They gently helped the weakened Gali lay down on the bench.

"Gently now." Onewa said as he lay a pillow under her head.

Gali moaned weakly again as they lay her stiff body back.

Someone knelt down next to her and gently took her hand.

Her mind was such a mess of images and words that she could not determine who it was.

The healer rushed into the hut, he looked as though he had just crawled out of bed.

He made his way over to Gali and looked her over.

He poked and prodded her, he took her temperature and wrote several notes down on his note pad.

"What is it Nuka?" Onewa asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"It looks like she's been poisoned." The healer said.

The Toa's eyes widened.

"How?!" Tahu and Kopaka demanded at once.

"It was in the water." The healer said. "I found it this morning."

Huki squeaked in fear.

"Do not worry Huki." Nuka said. "It is a poison called Servus. It's made from the blood of a Nui-Rama and only works on females for some reason."

Huki heaved a sigh of relief.

"Is there an antidote?" Onua asked.

Nuka sighed.

"Yes, there is." He said downheartedly.

"Great!" Lewa said. "But what's wrong?"

"I don't have any of it." Nuka replied. "It's all in Ga-Koro, where it's needed."

Kopaka narrowed his eyes and was gone in an instant.

"Kopaka!" Pohatu called after him.

Onewa sighed.

"There's no question about where he's off to."

Tahu nodded and looked down at Gali. He knelt at her side again and took her hand.

"Don't worry old friend." He whispered to her. "He'll get the antidote and get back in time to save you."

~*~

Kopaka raced across the beach towards Ga-Koro.

He passed through the gate and headed straight for Nokama's house. He burst inside to see the Turaga sitting at a desk reading over a paper.

She looked up at him.

"Gali's been poisoned!" He said.

Nokama jumped to her feet.

"With what?!" She demanded.

"Something called the Servus poison. Heard of it?"

Nokama rushed out of the hut. Kopaka followed the short blue Turaga into a hut that was filled with cabinets and shelves that were covered with things in bottles and jars.

"Mika!" She called.

A blue tohunga stepped out from in between two book cases. She pushed her small glasses up onto the nose of her aqua Huna.

"Yes?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"We need the antidote for the Servus poison!"

Mika jumped and dropped the book she was holding. She bustled over to a cabinet and threw it's doors open.

She pushed several bottles aside and pulled out a small, stoppered phial that was filled with a strange reddish pink liquid.

"This is it." She said handing it to Kopaka. "What's it for?"

"Gali's been poisoned." Nokama said.

Mika gasped and looked at Kopaka, hard determination in her eyes.

"Pour half the contents into a cup of hot water and have her drink it. She can't take a breath though." She said. "Give her the other half in the morning. She won't want to eat anything for a while so don't make her. If she does want to eat than don't stop her, but she can only eat fruit, nothing else."

Kopaka nodded and left.

He summoned up his Kakama and raced back to Po-Koro, hardly noticing the dark clouds that began to fill the sky.

Nor did he notice the fact that the weather always seemed to darken when something was wrong with Gali.

~*~

Gali lay weakly on the bench.

They wouldn't let her go to sleep, she didn't know why.

Tears fell from her eyes as her body was shaken once again by a coughing fit.

She vaguely felt someone press a wet cloth to her forehead.

It was cool and comforting, like the ocean.

Lewa gently wiped off the sweat that was forming on Gali's forehead.

Ever since Kopaka had left, an hour ago, her condition had continued to deteriorate.

He looked up at Tahu, who was gazing out the door at the vast expanse of the desert, searching for Kopaka.

"Looks like rain." Onua stated as her looked out the window, his black bangs falling into his eyes.

Pohatu nodded blankly as he, too gazed out the window.

"It's him!" Tahu said suddenly.

All eyes, except Gali's, flew to the window. They watched as Kopaka ran into the village and took off his Kakama.

He ran into Onewa's hut and pulled the antidote out of his pocket.

He gave it to the healer.

Nuka set about building a fire to heat some water.

Kopaka turned to Tahu.

"How is she?" He asked without emotion.

Tahu shook his head sadly.

"She's getting worse." He said. " It's like what happened in Le-Koro, only worse this time."

Kopaka walked quietly over to Gali. He sat her up, despite the other's protests and sat down where her head had been. He set the pillow aside and pulled her into his arms.

She leaned weakly against his chest and clutched at the collar of his shirt.

Kopaka put an arm around her waist to support her and gently ran the back of his index finger down the side of her face.

Gali's eyes closed at the cool and soothing touch.

The other's gazed at this in wonder.

Since when was Kopaka so gentle?

The watched as her continued to run his finger down the side of her face.

Nuka suddenly bustled over to them.

In his hand was a cup of hot water that smelled like blood and gunpowder.

"She must drink this." He said.

Kopaka gently shook Gali.

She opened her eyes to reveal the fact that her pupils were so heavily dilated that only a ring of royal purple was visible around the edge of her iris.

"Gali," Kopaka whispered. "You have to drink this."

Gali looked at the cup, barely seeing it.

Kopaka helped her hold it and made sure that she took no breaths while drinking.

Once the cup was empty, Nuka looked her over again.

"Take her to the inn and put her to bed." He said. "She will sleep for the next fifteen hours."

Kopaka gently scooped Gali up into his arms and stood up.

He followed the other's to the inn, where they got their rooms. Gali was already asleep.

Kopaka, once again sharing with Gali, gently laid her down on her bed. With the help Onua, he got her out of her wet clothes and into her night shirt.

Kopaka pulled the covers gently up to her chest and watched her sleeping.

Kopaka took a quick glance at the stormy sky out the window before he too, went to bed.


	16. Midnight Magic

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

i don't own the song either nor have i heard it

The song Gali sings is called "Dreams" and it is owned and sung by The Cranberries.

Chapter sixteen:  
Midnight Magic

Images flowed fuzzily through Gali's mind as she lay half awake in the middle of the night.

She had just awoken from a dreamless sleep that had been thick with a soft cooling darkness that had enveloped her lithe, pale body.

She gazed dazedly out the window on the far side of the room.

She tried to move, but her limbs were heavy as though they were made of lead. She tried to let out a groan of frustration but her vocal cords just wouldn't work.

She was sick, very sick. And she knew it.

Like all women when they are ill, Gali wanted nothing more than to curl up into a dark corner and either cry, or wait until she got better.

She waited silently as some of the heaviness in her limbs let up.

She rolled over and tumbled onto the floor like the town drunk.

She lay on the cool wood floor for a few minutes until she was able to get to her feet.

Gali rummaged around a bit for her clothing. Her mind was still fuzzy and her hands didn't work quite right but she did find her clothing.

She flopped down on the bed and got dressed, not caring if Kopaka was watching her or not.

Once the now difficult task of getting dressed was completed, She grabbed her glaive and stumbled out of the room, barely acknowledging the fact that Kopaka was still very much asleep.

She stumbled drunkenly out of the small village and made her way towards the sea.

She didn't know what drove her to leave the others. All she knew was that she had to get away from them in order to heal herself properly.

She fumbled with her Kakama before putting it on and racing towards the ocean.

She tumbled into the sand of a small lagoon, knocking off her mask which caused it to disappear.

Gali sat up weakly and gazed out over the moonlit ocean.

She than began to undress leaving her completely naked and alone on the small beach.

She looked down at her charm bracelet before removing it and dropping it onto the ground with her clothing.

She stumbled out into the warm water and let it envelope her like a mother.

She did not summon up her KauKau because some how she knew that she wouldn't need it.

There was no need for air as the warm waters wrapped around her frail body like a gentle blanket.

The ocean cradled its sick child gently, calming it's waves to the point the that surface was still and glassy.

Gali curled up into a loose ball as she floated just beneath the surface.

She brought her knees up to her chest and hooked arms under them. She then loosened up a bit so that her knees were now several inches away from her chest. She closed her eyes as though in sleep as her hair flared out in the water around her.

She didn't know how long she floated there in that trance. It could have been minutes, hours or even days.

Either way she didn't care.

The water was working it's precious healing magic on her.

Her mind was clearing and her body was loosening up as the blood began to flow again. She could think properly now and her throat was no longer dry and weak.

She slowly opened her eyes.

The midnight waters around her were suddenly much more than they had been. They were alive to her now.

She could see the coral reef in the dark waters and the fish swimming around playfully in the moonlit tides.

Some of the fish were bioluminescent and thus gave off their own little light shows of brilliant colors.

A smile traced her lips as she watched them dance about the reef and swim around her as well.

Gali came out of her little defensive position and watched them with a fuller view.

Many of them swam towards her as if to inquire whether or not she was feeling any better.

Her smile grew and she soon swam over the reef with them.

Her body was streamlined and perfect for swimming quickly. She sped around joyously, propelling herself through the water with kicks and scoops of her hands.

She settled down in a part of the reef that formed a bit of a reclining chair out of red coral. She lay back into the "chair" and gazed up at the moon through the water.

She hardly even noticed when an eel swam up over her, its belly grazing hers. The eel curled up on her stomach and watched her face patiently.

She smiled at it and gently ran her fingers over its smooth skin.

She pressed a gentle kiss to the top of its head before it swam off.

Gali stretched gracefully as she lay beneath the waves.

Were one looking down on the reef from above their eyes would catch immediately on the silvery blue- haired mermaid that rested among the coral.

Gali's attention was caught immediately by a small group of fish that was swimming around in fear.

She looked past them only to see what was scaring them.

It was a large tiger shark.

Gali smiled and got up from her little bed of coral.

She kicked off and swam towards the tiger shark the looked as though it were waiting for her.

She slowed down as she drew near to it.

She floated in front of it and held out a hand.

The shark bumped its nose against her hand and came in a bit closer. It bumped its nose all over her naked form lightly, exploring her. Trying to see if she really was the Toa of Water.

The shark, now satisfied that it really was her, glided around her, rubbing it's sleek sides up against her.

Gali smiled when she caught the sharks meaning.

She reached out and grabbed onto it's dorsal fin and let it pull her swiftly through the water.

She climbed up onto it's back, right behind the dorsal fin.

She leaned down and pressed her chest up against the shark's back so that they were more streamlined and could thus move faster.

They raced swiftly through the water, flying passed other fish and diving through three dimensional loops created by the ever growing coral.

Soon after, Gali lay once again in the "chair". The shark lay next to her, sleeping gently.

She looked at the shark with soft, but clear, eyes. She smiled and pressed herself against him in a hug.

With that, Gali got up and swam back to shore. She was stronger now and much more ready to face her task than she ever had been.

She slid up onto the beach silently.

The cool night wind blew across her bare back, sending a mild chill up her spine.

She got to her feet and began climbing up onto a shelf-like rock outcropping that hung over the water.

She lay out flat on it and gazed up at the perfect night sky.

She dozed there as she let the wind dry off her still naked body.

She woke up just as early light was lighting up the horizon.

Gali sat up and gazed at the thin band of greenish light that sat on the horizon of the ocean like a ribbon on top of a young girls head.

Gali, now dry, climbed back down onto the beach in the twilight.

She put her clothing on slowly and carefully. She stood and looked out over the ocean, her loose hair blowing in the breeze.

She smiled when she saw the dorsal fin of a tiger shark break the surface in a farewell wave before disappearing again.

Gali turned and headed back towards Po-Koro, This time clear and well and without her Kakama.

~*~

Kopaka awoke before dawn with the feeling that something was missing. HE rolled onto his side so that he could see Gali.

She was gone!

The Toa of Ice was out of bed in an instant.

He frantically searched the room. There was no sign of her. She had left and taken her things with her.

Kopaka didn't even bother throwing a shirt on as he left the room quickly.

He burst into Tahu and Pohatu's room in a flurry of white hair.

"Gali's gone!" Was all he said.

Tahu sat up in bed.

"What?!"

"You heard me." Kopaka replied. "She's not here and neither is her stuff."

Tahu was out of bed in an instant. He began rummaging around for a shirt.

"What's going on?"

A sleepy Lewa and Onua stood in the doorway.

"It sounds like Gali's gone." Pohatu said as he sat up in bed.

Lewa's eyes widened.

"We've got to find her!" He said.

"No duh." Tahu said as her yanked his shirt over his head.

"But where do we start looking?" Pohatu asked.

"Shut up!" Onua said suddenly. "Listen."

The Toa all stood still and silently and listened.

Someone was singing and rather beautifully.

"I know I've felt like this before. But now I'm feeling it even more. Because it came from you." The voice sang. "Then I open up and see. The person falling here is me. A different way to be."

They all rushed to the window.

The Toa watched as a blue haired woman strode into the village. She danced more than she walked.

It was none other than a fully healed Gali.

Kopaka suddenly slammed his fist on the window sill and rushed back to his room.

"I warn more. Impossible to ignore, Impossible to ignore. They'll come true. Impossible not to do. Impossible not to do." She sang.

They watched as a now fully dressed Kopaka ran outside and stood out in front of the inn, his arms crossed trying to look normal and slightly angry.

Gali stopped several feet away from him and smiled at him.

"Now I tell you openly. You have my heart so don't hurt me. You're what I couldn't find. Totally amazing mind. So understanding and so kind. You're everything to me." She stopped singing here.

The two Toa stood gazing at each other for a full minute before Kopaka suddenly ran out to her, scooped her up into his arms and spun around a bit.

Both were laughing.

He set her down gently.

Kopaka looked her over.

"Look at you." He said. "You look better than you ever have."

Gali chuckled.

"I feel better than I ever have." She said. "I sought the healing waters and the ocean dreams."

She smiled at his confused expression.

She got up onto the tips of her toes and pressed a fleeting kiss like an ocean breeze to his cheek.

She smiled and ran off towards the others who were waiting in front of the inn for her before he could respond.

"Come on you guys." She said to them. "We have to talk."


	17. Desert Battleground

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Seventeen:  
Desert Battleground

Gali couldn't help but sing quietly to herself as she used her power over water to remove the flood from Po-Koro.

The Toa all had decided that they should stay for awhile and help clean things up.

She danced a bit and spun her upraised finger in a circle, causing the water to spiral as it headed out to the sea.

She sang a bit louder and smiled as she watched the water glisten in the sunlight.

Once she had finished with the water, she turned around and gazed at Po-Koro.

The village was strangely beautiful in it's damaged state.

Gali stood on a small cliff over looking the town. She smiled down at the village.

"It's bout as bad as it could be. Seems like everybody's buggin' me. Like nothing wants to go my way-yeah, it just ain't been my day. Nothin's comin' easily." She sang. "even my skin is acting weird. I wish that I could grow a beard then I could cover up my spots- not play connect the dots I just wanna disappear."

She could tell that the tohunga down in the village could hear her. She knew they were all trying to spot her up on the cliffs. She heard someone give a shout meaning that they had spotted her.

The tohunga all gathered to watch the amazing spectacle.

Gali smiled down at them and jumped off the cliff, skidding down the cliff side on her feet and landing gracefully at the bottom.

"up-up-up can only go up from here. Up-up-up where the clouds gonna clear. Up-up-up there's no way but up from here." She sang happily.

She made her way through the working tohunga with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. Wherever she went, tohunga cheered and sang along.

"Even something as simple as forgetting to fill up on gas. There ain't no explanation why- things like that can make you cry just gotta learn to have a laugh"

She made her way down to the still soaked Koli field, several tohunga following her.

"up-up-up can only go up from here. Up-up-up where the clouds gonna clear. Up-up-up there's no way but up from here."

Lewa poked his head out from behind one of the huts when he heard Gali singing.

He looked after her and the tohunga for a minute before running off to find the others.

'They won't want to miss this.' He thought.

Gali stood in the middle of the Koli field, the tohunga all sitting in the stands or dancing.

"when everything's going wrong, don't worry, it won't last for long. Yeah, it's all gonna come around don't go let it get you down you gotta keep holding on." She sang.

The Toa all followed Lewa to the Koli field in confusion. That was when they heard the singing.

They broke into a run towards the Koli field.

The Toa came upon a most amazing sight.

Gali was dancing around in the middle of the field and singing. She looked like a diva.

The tohunga seemed to be having the time of their lives as they danced and sang along. The poor tohunga were not going to let this happiness fade away after their horrible ordeal.

"It's bout as bad as it could be. Seems like everybody's buggin' me. Like nothing wants to go my way-yeah, it just ain't been my day. Nothin's comin' easily."

Gali winked up at them from the field as if to say 'watch this'

She picked up the beat and clapped her hands to the music. The tohunga followed her example.

"up-up-up can only go up from here. Up-up-up where the clouds gonna clear. Up-up-up there's no way but up from here."

The song ended and the stands erupted with cheers.

Gali smiled at them then made her way up to the others as the crowd dispersed.

As soon as she joined the others she was hit with a barrage of questions.

"Guys guys. Please." She said. "if you must know. I just felt like singing."

"When you should be working?" Tahu asked.

Gali rolled her eyes.

"We all needed the break Tahu you know that."

Tahu blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess we did."

"Well," Lewa said suddenly. "I say we have lunch."

The Toa all nodded and made their way back to the inn.

~*~

They all sat around a table in the tavern part of the inn. The Toa talked happily amongst themselves.

Gali ate more than she had the past few days and talked excitedly to the others, her current problems and worries forgotten.

'I ought to have some fun.' She thought.

She opened up completely to the conversation, cracking jokes every now and then.

Gali hardly noticed their surroundings as she got lost in the joyous conversation.

She didn't even notice Kopaka watching her.

The Toa of Ice watched her carefully.

Never had he seen her so animated and happy. Gali was always the one to step back from the conversation and spend her time alone. She was also the one who was usually hiding behind a mask of indifference that was devoid of emotion, but for some reason, she wasn't wearing that mask as of current.

She looked so vibrant and beautiful as she smiled and laughed with the others that Kopaka wanted to-

What did he want?

He was so confused.

This Leyna form had so many strange things about it. His emotions were stronger no matter how hard he tried to suppress them they were always there.

Kopaka hated being confused.

He tried to pull his attention away from the interesting young woman but couldn't.

He couldn't have timed what happened next better even if he tried.

A massive explosion suddenly rocked the ground.

Bits and pieces of buildings began to rain down outside.

The Toa were all thrown painfully to the floor.

Kopaka heard several screams from the tohunga outside but one scream rang out above them all.

Gali's.

He blearily opened his eyes to find himself laying on his side on the floor. His whole body hurt.

No, places on his whole body hurt.

He vaguely registered that the roof had collapsed and had come down on top of them.

He saw the others laying on the ground in much the same condition as he was but he couldn't find Gali.

"Hey Kopaka," he heard Tahu say weakly. "Ya dead?"

"No man." Kopaka replied.

"Good." Tahu said as he got up onto his hands and knees.

"Toa!" He said. "Status report."

The table was suddenly over turned, revealing Pohatu and Lewa beneath it.

"We're a little beat up but we're ok." Pohatu said.

"Where are Gali and Onua?" Tahu asked.

"Here."

A large part of the fallen roof suddenly shook then lifted up revealing Onua and Gali.

Onua held up the roof and Gali sat on her knees at his feet. They were smiling at each other.

"Status report." Tahu said.

"A few scrapes and bruises but we're fine." Onua said as he threw the chunk of roofing aside.

Kopaka crawled to his feet, wincing in mild pain.

"Toa Leyna" yelled a male voice from outside the village. "Come out and face us!"

The Toa looked at each other before running outside.

The village was in near ruins.

They made their way out of the village only to find themselves standing only a few meters away from the Dark Lords.

"Ah, so you survived." Linnex said, acknowledging Gali.

"What do you want?" Lewa demanded.

"We've come to fight." Trice said snottily.

"Yeah, Well you got one!" Lewa yelled at him. "I'll kill you for what you did you dirty little…"

Lewa swore so viciously here that the others looked at him in shock.

"Lewa, "Kopaka growled. "Watch you language."

Lewa hung his head for a moment before glaring at the Dark Lords.

"Why did you attack my village?" Pohatu suddenly cut in angrily.

"Because it was so weak that we couldn't resist attacking." Nirvana laughed.

Gali clenched her fists tightly at that last comment.

"Take it back." She growled low in her throat.

"What did you say oh, flat chested one?" Nirvana asked mockingly.

"I said. TAKE IT BACK!"

Gali suddenly charged at Nirvana and swung her right fist at her.

The right hook landed squarely with the side of Nirvana's face, knocking the Dark Lord back a bit.

Everyone looked on in shock as Nirvana righted herself and put a finger to the side of her mouth here a small rivulet of blood was trickling.

"You'll pay for that wench!" Nirvana cried.

Gali yanked out her glaive and got into a fighting stance. She put her hand out and beckoned Nirvana forward.

"Come on then." She growled.

Then blitzkrieg broke loose.

~*~

Blasts of different energies raged across the battle field as the fighting grew more and more intense.

Kopaka and Jareth had been locked in a sword fight for some time now.

"When I'm done with you." Jareth said to Kopaka. "I'm going to take that little blue beauty home with me and.."

Jareth said something then that made something in Kopaka's mind snap.

Kopaka threw his sword tho the side and delivered a heavy punch to Jareth's stomach. This punch was followed by several others to different parts of the Dark Lord's body.

"If you even think about laying a hand on Gali." Kopaka growled in between punches. "I swear I will rip you limb from limb slowly leaving you in utter agony then scatter what's left of you all across Mata Nui. Leaving the pieces for the rahi to eat and digest slowly in their bellies."

All the while he was driving Jareth backwards with the force of his punches.

He landed one final blow to the side of Jareth's head, which knocked the Dark Lord unconscious.

Kopaka flexed his fingers and grabbed his sword before turning to help Lewa.

His eyes came upon a fearsome sight.

Lewa had his white knives in his hands and was attacking Trice without mercy. The Toa of Air hardly noticed the wounds he kept receiving from Trice's spear.

His blades flashed about in a flurry of light as he whirled to parry a thrust of Trice's spear. He growled and kicked upwards, forcefully knocking the spear from it's user's grip.

Lewa used his power over air to summon up a great blast of wind that sent Trice flying, the Dark Lord was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Pohatu, Tahu, and Onua had finished their battles and ran over to join them.

"Where's Gali?" Tahu asked.

"She must still be fighting." Onua said.

They were suddenly knocked off balance by what felt like an earth quake. This was followed by a scream of rage.

The Toa got to their feet and ran up to the top of a sand dune.

Below them at the base of the dune, were Gali and Nirvana. Both were bleeding from several wounds and both were very angry.

The ground around them was completely soaked.

They watched in awe as Gali's glaive clashed against Nirvana's arcane staff and gave off a loud pinging noise.

"Die!" Nirvana screamed as she force Gali backwards.

"You first." Gali growled.

She kicked Nirvana's legs out from under her. Nirvana fell back onto the sand and glared at her.

Gali stood over her and put a hand out, palm facing down at the Dark Lord.

"Kiss this"

The ground began to shake and the sky darkened a bit as Gali's hand began to glow with a cool blue light. The pupils faded from her eyes as a strange new force took over.

"Chaos Control." Gali said calmly and quietly.

Nirvana screamed as rods of energy shot out of Gali's hand and lanced through her.

Nirvana soon passed out from pain.

Nirvana's unconscious form vanished in a glow of red light.

Suddenly a strange and evil laughter rang out across the sky.

"You may have one this battle but not the war." It said. "Here's a parting gift."

"MAKUTA!" Tahu yelled as the ground began to shake violently.

Gali returned to normal just as the ground beneath her began to heave upward. She screamed and jumped out of the way.

A loud roar rang out across the sky as a fifty foot tall creature heaved it'self up from the ground.

It was bloody red and resembled a bull with fangs and really big horns.

"PETRADON!" Pohatu cried.

The Toa barely managed to jump out of the way as a massive cloven hoof came down where they had just been standing.

"Why is he sending demons after us?" Onua called over the din as the Petradon roared again.

"It's the only thing he can do." Tahu called back.

"How do we kill this thing?" Kopaka asked

"By working together!" Gali replied.

She began to summon up a tsunami.

Following her example, the others began to summon up the strongest natural disasters for their element that they could think of.

They threw all of their attacks at the Petradon at once.

The demon screamed as the attacks hit it. It turned it's head towards them and sent a wave of fire from it's mouth at them.

Gali quenched the fire with a wave.

"Die monster!" she yelled.

She pointed her glaive at the beast, its' blade glowing a cool blue.

Her eyes became pupiless again.

"Chaos Control."

A massive beam of blue light shot out from the blade at the Petradon and hit it squarely in the forehead.

The monster screamed in agony and fell on to the ground. It's body began to rot right before their eyes.

It's skin peeled away from it's bones and the bones disintegrated and blew away with the wind.

The Toa first gazed in shock at where the Petradon had been then they looked at Gali.

The Toa of water suddenly gave a quiet cry and began to fall.

Kopaka caught the unconscious girl just before she hit the ground.

"Is she alright?" Onua asked

"She passed out." Kopaka replied.

"Let's head back to Po-Koro." Tahu said. "We all could use some medical attention."

The Toa nodded before following him back to Po-Koro.


	18. White Wings

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Eighteen:  
White Wings

Kopaka shifted uncomfortably while in the grips of a horrible nightmare.

He and the others were all standing on the beach at Ga-Koro in a face off with some odd looking alien like creature.

He watched in horror as the Toa were all taken down one by one by it before it turned towards him. The creature moved towards him and raised one of it's preying mantis type scythes to cleave him in half.

Just as he was about to die something that was glowing with a brilliant white light shot in front of him.

"AVATAR'S PRAYER!" it cried.

He woke up just as the monster was engulfed in the blinding white light.

The Toa of ice sat bolt upright in bed, sweat tumbling gently down his bare skin. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes with his hand.

"Oh God." He muttered.

"Kopaka?"

He looked over at Gali, who was lying in her bed looking at him, her eyes were at half mast.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What are you doing awake?" He asked, ignoring her question, "You need your rest."

"You woke me up." Gali said quietly. "Are you alright?"

Kopaka nodded.

"I'm fine." He said. "It was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

Gali nodded and rolled over onto her side so that her back was facing him.

Kopaka gazed at her slender figure for a few minutes before he too lay back down.

"What's wrong with me." He muttered before rolling over and going back to sleep.

~*~

The Toa walked across the desert towards Ga-Koro in near silence.

"So how long until we get there?" Onua asked after a while.

"At this pace, we should be there soon." Tahu said.

Gali wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

'At least the desert is returning to normal.' She thought.

"You ok Gali?"

She looked at Pohatu and smiled.

"Of course I am." She said. "I'm just glad the desert is returning to normal."

Pohatu nodded.

Gali straightened her beaded top as she walked. She was glad that she was dressed as she was or she might have passed out from the heat.

She looked at Kopaka to see if he was alright.

He looked fine if not a little sleepy.

She shook her head and continued on her way.

~*~

The Toa stood on the beach, gazing at Ga-Koro.

The village looked peaceful as it floated on the waves.  
Gali smiled and made her way towards the front gate.

The guards looked up at her for a minute before their eyes flew wide. They quickly opened the gate and let the Toa into the village.

Passed the gate, the village was alive with activity and joyous laughter song and dance. The tohunga danced about as they worked. The air was alive with noise.

Gali stood up straight and cupped her hand to the side of her mouth.

"Swim Deep!" She called to the village.

"Find Peace!" The tohunga called back.

A cheer rose from the village and Gali was soon surrounded by small blue tohunga, all gazing at her in awe.

"Is it really you?" was the one question that they kept asking.

Gali nodded and smiled.

"Yes girls." She said. "it's really me."

Another cheer rose from the crowd.

"Give her some room."

The crowd parted to allow Nokama, Maku and Hahli to approach Gali.

"Welcome back water child." Nokama said. "If you will all follow me, we have much to discuss."

The Toa followed The Turaga and her helper to her hut whilst the other tohunga returned to their work.

The Toa all took seats on the floor with Hahli and Maku, while Nokama took a seat on a chair.

"As you can see, the village is very busy." Nokama said. "We have been under siege lately and are in dire need of assistance."

"What has happened?" Gali asked as she cuddled Maku.

"Rahi have been attacking lately. More so than before." Hahli said. "They have caused much damage."

"Why are they doing this?" Tahu asked.

Nokama shook her head.

"I do not know."

"Do they bear infected masks?" Lewa asked.

Nokama nodded.

Gali sighed.

"Well have to stop them then." She said.

"Yes.." Nokama said. "But first things first."

She picked up a small rosewood box off her desk. She lifted the box's latch and opened it.

Brilliant white light spewed forth from the box.

There, resting on the black velvet cushion within the box was a crystal shard that was about four inches long and half an inch thick.

The Toa gazed at it in wonder.

"Pohatu?" Gali said after a moment.

Pohatu nodded and gently picked up the shard and placed it in the bag with its fellows.

Nokama was about to say something when Lewa suddenly went stiff.

"The village is in danger." He said, his eyes wide. "Rahi come this way from the cliffs."

The Toa, trusting in Lewa's foresight, raced outside.

"Get everyone inside." Tahu said to Nokama. "We'll handle this."

~*~

The Toa raced up the cliff as fast as their legs could carry them.

Sure enough, at the top of the cliff were several seriously evil looking Rahi.

The Toa all pulled out their weapons as the Rahi approached.

"Toa wish to fight?" A turquoise Tarakava said.

"Toa will die." Said another.

With that the Rahi attacked relentlessly.

Blasts of elemental energy were thrown left and right as the battle raged.

Gali slashed as many Rahi as she could but they were backing her towards the edge of the cliff.

"Die Toa." A Tarakava said.

Without warning it struck out with it's arm and hit her right in the chest. Gali screamed as she began to lose her balance. She fell as if in slow motion, off the edge of the cliff. She plummeted off the cliff towards the rocks below at incredible speeds.

All she could think about was her death.

~*~

The other Toa had just finished off the other Rahi when they saw Gali go over the edge.

"GALI!" they cried out as one and raced towards the edge.

"Oh God , oh God" Pohatu said over and over again.

"What do we do?!" Onua demanded

An agonized scream caught their attention.

They turned to see Lewa down on his knees, arms wrapped tightly about himself.

The teenage Toa screamed again.

Something suddenly exploded out of his back in a shower of blood.

Two proud, pure white angel's wings stretched outward from the young Toa's back.

Blood dripped gently off the glossy feathers.

Lewa suddenly dove over the side of the cliff and plummeted downwards, his wings pulled back to cut down on wind resistance.

He quickly approached Gali, only one thought on his mind.

Protect his friend.

His eyes caught Gali's as he hooked an arm behind her back and his other under her knees.

"Hang on," He whispered.

Gali nodded, her eyes wide with fear and awe.

Just before they hit the rocks below, Lewa stretched his new wings and caught the air, causing him to soar upwards like a swan.

He barely registered the cheers of the others as he landed back on the cliff.

He gently and laid the now unconscious Gali on the ground before collapsing on the ground next to her and passing out from pain and exhaustion, his wings vanishing from the lack of their master's mind.


	19. What Dreams May Come

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Nineteen:  
What Dreams May Come

Gali's eyes flew wide and she sat upright in bed, panting and clutching at her heart, which was burning in agony.

She screamed without even knowing it and practically threw herself from the bed with her wild thrashing.

The door slammed open and Kopaka raced into the young woman's hut.

He was quickly followed by Tahu, Nokama and Maku.

Kopaka leapt onto the bed and pinned the dangerously thrashing girl with no regard to his well being.

"Be careful Kopaka!" Tahu called as he tried to get a grip on Gali's wrists. "Try not to hurt her!"

"I'm doing my best!" Kopaka called back over Gali's agonized screams.

"She's in terrible agony!" Nokama called as she hurriedly poured a strange green powder into a glass of water.

"Maku," she said. "Go get us some Miras leaves."

Maku nodded and raced outside, she soon came back carrying three small leaves.

By this time half the village was awake and standing outside trying to see what was wrong with their beloved Toa.

The other Toa, minus Lewa, had gathered in the hut near the door.

Tahu and Kopaka had finally managed to restrain Gali, who had stopped screaming but was panting and crying.

Nokama came over and handed Tahu the glass of water, which had now turned a pale pink in color.

"Make her drink this, it'll relax her enough for sleep."

Tahu nodded and gently helped Gali drink the pink medicine.

The Toa of Water drank it obediently, but still moaned in terrible pain as the cold liquid raced down her scream torn throat.

Nokama looked up at Kopaka.

"Get her shirt open, I'll need to do this quickly."  
Kopaka nodded and unlaced the top of Gali's nightshirt. He only opened it enough to reveal a terrible looking gash that laced over her heart, leaving Gali her modesty.

"My god!" he cried upon seeing the wound. "Where in the name of Mata Nui did that come from!"

"She did it to herself." Nokama said as she began to lay layers of wet and medicated cloth over the wound. "she tried to rip her heart out to make the pain stop."

The Toa all looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" Onua asked in fear. "Where did this pain come from?"

"I have no idea." Nokama replied. "My guess would be that it has something to do with Gali's past."

By this time Gali was very near sleep and her head was resting gently in a worried Tahu's lap.

"What do you mean, Her past?" He asked.

"I don't quite know yet as well Toa Tahu," She replied. "But the other Turaga and myself have begun to believe that Gali, may be the Avatar that we seek."

Many people gasped.

"I pray that we are wrong."

Kopaka looked at her.

"But why is she hurting?" he asked.

"Because of her Chaos Control." Nokama said. "She has little control of it. The forces of the Chaos Control will tear at her life force if she cannot control them. This is the effect it will have on her."

"But she used Chaos Control a few days ago." Pohatu said. "Why didn't this happen then?"

"Because she wasn't as weak as she is now." Maku explained.

The others looked at her.

"Turaga Nokama told me that the forces of the universe will only take their toll once the bearer of the power becomes too weak to fight back against the repercussions of using that power."  
Kopaka nodded.

"That makes a weird kind of sense actually"

"It does?" Pohatu asked.

Onua slapped him lightly on the side.

"Think about it for a minute."

"I can't." Pohatu said with a smile. "The gerbil in my head has died."

"Huh?"

"If the gerbil is dead, how is he gonna run in the little wheel that makes my brain work?"

"Good point."

"If I wasn't over here, I'd smack the two of you." Tahu growled.

Pohatu and Onua only smiled at him.

Kopaka narrowed his eyes at them.

"Now is not the time guys." He said quietly. "Nokama, what do we do with her for the time being?"

"Let her rest." Nokama sighed. "She'll need it."

The Toa nodded and settled Gali back into bed.

The tohunga returned to their homes as did Nokama and Maku.

"One of us should keep watch over Gali and one of us should keep watch over Lewa." Tahu said. "I wouldn't be surprise if that kid will wake up in need of a hug."

The other Toa nodded.

"I'll take Lewa." Tahu said

"I'll take Gali," Kopaka said. "I think it would be best that way"

Tahu nodded as did the others.

"It is agreed." Tahu said. "We watch until they awaken."

With that Kopaka was left alone with the sapphire beauty that now lay more than half asleep in the bed.

Kopaka pulled a chair up next to the bed and unbuttoned his shirt so he'd be comfortable.

"Did I hurt you?"

He looked at Gali, his face its usual emotionless mask.

"No." He said, his deep voice gentle.

"Then where did that scratch on your cheek come from?"

Kopaka put a finger to his cheek, it came away with a thin line of blood on it.

"I guess you got me with one of your nails." He said. "I didn't even notice it."

Gali smiled weakly.

Kopaka rubbed at his cheek with the corner of his shirt and looked back at Gali.

"You need to get some sleep."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

Gali rolled onto her side, so that her back was to him.

"I am afraid," She whispered. "Of what dreams may come."

She closed her eyes tightly, a few tears leaked out from under her eyelids.

She opened her eyes however, when she felt an extra weight on the bed and an arm go around her waist.

She Looked at Kopaka, her eyes full of questions.

He put a finger to her lips to keep her quiet.

"Ssh." He said. "Sleep, I'll see what I can do about those dreams."

~*~

Gali stood on a dead looking plain.

The sky was a pale salmon pink and the sun glowed a dead looking orange.

She looked down at the dead, rusty red soil then back out over the rocky, dry landscape.

A dead, hot wind blew and ruffled her hair.

She turned when she felt eyes on her.

Kopaka stood nearby, his trench coat blowing in the wind.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Inside my dream." She replied. "This is the one that I haven't had since I was a Nuva."

He looked at her in confusion.

"I've never been able to remember what happens. All I know is that I'm going to be chased soon by a monster I've never seen."

"What do you mean? How could anything live here?"

"You really are here aren't you?" Gali asked.

Kopaka nodded.

"It's my Dreamsight," He said. "I said I would help you, so I'm using my power to do so."

Gali smiled at him weakly.

"That's very sweet of you."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the world darkened considerably as inky green storm clouds filled the sky.

"Time to run." Gali whispered.

A horrible howl suddenly raced across the sky.

"What the heck?!" Kopaka said.

The unearthly noise ripped through the air again.

"That's it." Gali said emotionlessly "That's the monster."

Kopaka looked off into the distance.  
"I don't see anything!" He called over a blast of thunder.

"You won't." Gali replied. "You can't see him."

The pounding of hooves suddenly filled their ears.

Gali's royal purple eyes suddenly filled with fear.

"Time to go!" She cried.

Kopaka suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"No Gali," He said. "Now that I'm here, I'm going to help you fight this thing."

Gali struggled against him.

"No!" She cried. "You can't fight it! It'll kill you!"

"Gali! It can't kill you! This is just a dream!"

"It's not a dream! It's a message!"

Kopaka looked at her.

He was about to ask what she meant when a cloud of dust enveloped the two of them.

"He's here!" Gali cried.

Kopaka was knocked to the ground suddenly by a pair of heavy hooves.

A wicked laugh filled the air.

When the dust cleared, Kopaka found himself staring up into the glowing bloody red eyes of a massive undead black stallion.

The horse was pitch black in color, his hide was stained with blood and his bones were peeking out in some places. Blood dripped from his jaws, which was full of jagged and sharp teeth. The undead equines nostrils flared in anger and blood dripped down his nose. A twisted looking black horn rose out of the stallions' caved in forehead.

Kopaka's stomach turned at the sight of him.

But what scared Kopaka more was what was seated on the beasts back.

The man must have been near seven feet tall. His gleaming black hair would grace the ground were he standing and not sitting up high on the horses' back. His black robes flowed gracefully about him. His black eyes, however, were fixed on Gali.

He smiled wickedly, showing his fangs.

"Hello little Shadow of my brother." He said.

Gali's breath began to come in short gasps.

"Makuta." She said.

Makuta laughed.

"Yes little one!" He said. "'tis me again!"

"What do you want with me?" Gali demanded.

"What do I always want with you?" Makuta asked. "My brother's soul of course."

"What makes you think that I have it?"

"The fact that you are his daughter, that you are his Avatar."

Gali's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"You're lying." She protested. "YOU'RE LYING!"

With that Gali turned and ran.

"Gali!" Kopaka called after her.

The Toa of Ice quickly ran after her.

"You'll never catch her Toa of Ice!" Makuta's voice rang out. "She'll never listen!"

Kopaka ignored him and raced after her.

The inky clouds above suddenly gave way to a wicked storm.

The rain fell hot and unforgiving down on them.

He caught up with her just as Makuta decided to give chase.

His stallion gave another wicked and unearthly howl as its hooves pounded the ground.

Gali began to climb up over several shattered and broken rocks that led up to a cliff over hang that offered somewhat of a safe haven.

The stallion howled again and Makuta's laughter rang out.

Gali screamed as she slipped on one of the rain soaked rocks. A jagged rock tore into her side. Her blood splattered across the rocks.

Kopaka grabbed her wrist and help the injured girl up the rocks and onto the overhang.  
He looked directly into her eyes.

"Gali," he said. "We need to wake up."

Gali nodded.

"But how do we do that?"

"Like this."

Kopaka suddenly grabbed her wrist and threw her off the cliff. He soon jumped after her.

Both of them were plunged into a horrible darkness.

~*~

Both awoke with a start.

Gali was shaking and scared but had no recollection of what had happened.

Kopaka did, however, and he was terrified that Makuta had been right in saying that she bore Mata Nui's soul within her.

He pulled the young woman into his arms and let her cry into his chest.

They fell into a deep, and thank fully dreamless sleep in that position and didn't wake up until the rest of the village did.


	20. The Avatar

Disclaimer:

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Twenty:  
The Avatar

Kopaka groaned and tried to bat away whatever had awoken him. His hand however fell on air. Cracking open his eyes he found that it had been a stray band of the dawn's sunlight that had awoken him. He growled low in his throat and weakly shook his fist at the sun before looking down at the still sleeping sapphire gem that still slept wrapped up in his arms.

A smile crossed his face when Gali wiggled her nose at a band of sunlight that was straying across her face and buried her face in his chest to get away from it.

"Come on Gali." He said "You can't escape the morning."

"I can try can't I?" she asked. Her voice muffled slightly.

"Nope."

With that he flipped her over and into the sunlight with a smirk

"Ack!" Gali cried. "Evil bright lights!"

Kopaka gave a cruel chuckle and crawled out of bed. He watched with a smirk on his face as Gali shrank back beneath the covers.

"Gali?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

"The sun is up, therefore I am not."

"Uhuh sure."

Kopaka promptly pulled the covers off of her.

"Come on get up."

Gali groaned and flopped out of bed. She got up off the floor and glared at him. Kopaka merely smiled down at her. Gali punched him lightly in the stomach and made her way into the bathroom. Kopaka smirked again and pulled his shirt on. He sighed when he realized that the rest of his clothing was back in the hut he shared with Lewa and Onua.

"Hey Gali," He said. "I'm going to leave you to get dressed and go put clothes on myself."

"ok…" Came Gali's still sleepy response.

"See ya at breakfast?"

"Sure….why not?"

~*~

Gali stumbled out of the bathroom after he had left and flopped down onto the bed. She looked out of the window by her bed at the cool clear ocean. She decided then and there that she was going to swim this morning, and she was going to swim well.

She randomly threw on her clothing and headed outside, leaving all her weapons in the hut.

She dove off the lily pad and into the water. The pure crystal liquid wrapped around her body like a soft blanket. She swam gently over the smooth sand of the ocean floor. She scooped up some of the sand and then let it falls from her hand as it would in an hourglass.

She surfaced for air and summoned up her KauKau. She put the mask on and dove back under. She drew in a deep breath of the air that was in the water and kicked off on a small submerged boulder. She sped through the water with the greatest of ease. She swam smoothly under a school of fish and sped out into the lagoon that the waterfall poured into. She swam around the waterfall a few times before actually diving under and into it. The water fell onto her body cool and powerful.

Her eyes caught on a small oblong object that was floating along the surface. She smiled and surfaced. She swam over to the small canoe a shook it a bit.

"Hey! Gali you tease!"

Gali laughed and crawled up into the boat.

"Sorry Maku, I couldn't resist"

The small tohunga laughed.

"Sure you couldn't"

Gali laughed.

"Just like a can't resist doing this!"

Gali knocked the shocked tohunga back into the boat and began tickling her without mercy. Maku squirmed around on the floor of the boat laughing so hard tears were leaking down her Huna.

"Ok ok!" Maku laughed. "You win! You win!"

Gali sat back and let the young Tohunga compose herself. Minutes later Maku was still breathing heavily and giggling every now and then.

Gali looked around the boat.

"What were you doing Maku?" She asked. "Going to see Huki again?"

Maku nodded weakly and looked down at the floor of the boat, a small blush on her face.

Gali shook her head.

"Maku you need to stop sneaking off like this."

"But Gali, I love him so much!"

"And I'm sure he loves you as well." Gali sighed. "If Nokama asks where you are Ill say I said you could go."

Maku's eyes brightened. The small tohunga threw her arms around Gali.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!"

Gali lifted up her mask and smiled down at Maku, her eyes softening.

"Ok you," Gali said after a minute. "You had best get going."

Maku nodded and picked up her oar. Gali stood and dove out of the boat after putting her KauKau back on. She watched as Maku paddled off. The young woman waved to Maku right before the tohunga got out of sight. Gali looked around at the fog that was mysteriously beginning to set in. She sighed and dove back under.

The Toa of Water swam back to the village slowly as she wanted to savor the cool crisp water. She crawled up the lily pad that held the tavern. She removed her mask and let it disappear, she watched as it reappeared on her Suva.

"Oh," She said. "So that's where they go."

She then used her powers over water to evaporate all the water off her clothing, hair and body.

Gali shook herself lightly and quickly removed the bandana from her hair, the blue strands flared out lightly before settling down around her hips. The sapphire Toa then made her way into the Tavern, where she found the others all sitting around a large square table chatting and eating.

Gali walked over to them with a slight bounce in her step. She came up behind a happily munching Pohatu and leaned down next to his face, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Good morning stoned one."

Pohatu smiled and ruffled her hair fondly.

"You seem to be feeling better my sapphire friend."

Gali chuckled happily and kissed Pohatu on the cheek

She played with his ponytail for a bit before straightening up and ruffling Onua's silky hair. The short Toa of Earth gave a small yelp and threw his hands up over his hair.

"Ack! No touchie!"

Gali laughed and continued on her merry little way.

Gali quickly swiped a strip of bacon off of Tahu's plate.

"Meh!" Tahu cried.

He looked up at Gali with big puppy dog eyes.

"Bacon." He whimpered. "She stole my bacon."

Gali took a bite out of the bacon and smiled at him evily. Tahu's jaw dropped open and he pawed weakly at Gali. She pulled the bacon out of his reach. Tahu then threw his head back and gave a fake sob.

"Ooh, " Gali cooed at the adorable scene.

She bent and pressed a kiss onto Tahu's cheek. The ruby Toa stopped his act and looked up at her in what was supposed to be a stern glare. However, the Toa of Fire couldn't keep a straight face and he ended up chuckling and snatching some more bacon off a large plate at the center of the table

Gali ruffled Lewa's hair as she sat down in between him and Kopaka. The emerald Toa purred and flopped down into Gali's lap.

"Love me I'm cute!" He giggled.

Gali laughed.

"Yes you are."

Lewa sat up and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling this morning Gali?" He asked.

"better than I felt last night, that's for sure." Gali replied. "I should be asking you the same thing, what about those wings of yours. How are they?"

"Oh they're fine. I just wish it didn't hurt so much when they came out. But all in all I was expecting something like that to happen. I am the Toa of air after all, I have to have some means of flight."

Gali nodded and began loading food onto her plate.

She took a bite of toast before looking up at Kopaka, who was staring off into space.

"Kopaka," Gali said waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" He asked, looking at her.

Gali shook her head and laughed.

"Do you always space out at breakfast?" She asked.

"Do you always hide from the sun in the morning?"

"Good point."

They both nodded and returned to eating

~*~

Gali sat atop her hut alone. She gazed silently out over the ocean. Something told her deep in her heart that something big was going to happen today.

She flipped down off of the hut and made her way out onto the empty lily pad that was used for training and battle practice.

Kopaka was there, of course. He was practicing by fighting an invisible opponent with his Katana.

Tahu was also there.

Lucky for the village they weren't sparring.

"Hey guys?"

Both stopped practicing and looked at her. Gali approached them slowly, skirting around Tahu's flaming buster sword.

"What is it Gali?" Kopaka asked.

"Do you guys feel like something's wrong?"

Tahu and Kopaka looked at each other before nodding.

"Now that I think about it, Yes." Tahu said.

"Something does feel wrong." Kopaka agreed.

"I feel as though we're going to be attacked." Gali said.

"Yes, by something powerful." Tahu said, he looked at Gali as if assessing her health.

"What do we do about the women if an attack comes?" Kopaka asked.

"Not if, When" Tahu said. "We hide them away of course, women are nothing but trouble after all"

Gali promptly blew out Tahu's sword.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get Tahu." Gali said smartly.

Tahu set about trying to relight his sword.

"Why did you do that?" Tahu asked her.

"Because you were.."

"Look out!" Kopaka cried.

He knocked the two of them to the ground as a blast of black energy shot over the place where they had been standing.

"We're under attack!" Kopaka yelled.

The village suddenly went crazy. The other Toa ran out of the Tavern and took their places by the others. Tahu helped Gali to her feet as Nokama came out of her hut. The Turaga whistled loudly. The village suddenly froze and looked at Nokama.

"Everyone! To your stations!"

The Villagers all set about to different places in the village, each equipped with a spear and a shield, or some other weapon.  
That was when "it" stepped out of the forest.

It had to have been at least ten feet tall. It was pitch black in color with streaks of shocking blue going across it's gleaming, mucus covered skin. It's head was mounted on a long swan like neck. The head itself was elongated without eyes but with long, wide jaws that were filled with two rows each of long jagged teeth. It's body was long and serpentine ending in a long whip like tail that went on for a full six feet that only added to it's already twelve foot long body. It's arms were maybe three feet long, one ended in what looked like a two foot long scythe made of what looked like a shiny white metal. The other arm ended in a long hand that sported five long clawed fingers. It's legs were long as well and it's knees were bent backwards as to support it's body.

Lewa gazed at the thing in shock and terror.

"It can't be." He said. "those things don't exist."

The beast turned it's ugly head towards them.

"A Nightwalker." Onua said Raising his claws.

"We can't let it get to the village." Pohatu said.

"But we cant defeat something like that!" Lewa said.

"We can at least try." Gali growled.

"Toa!" Tahu called. "Attack!"

The Toa yanked out their weapons and charged at the beast.

Lewa dropped to his knees, his wings burst out from his back in a spray of blood. He took to the air immediately and knocked an arrow to his bow.

"Come and get some!" He cried. The emerald Toa shot a volley of arrows at the beast. The demon roared and whipped at him with it's tail.

Lewa just barely dodged the attack, he watched in awe as the beast began to absorb the arrows into it's skin it's turned and opened it's hand. The arrows shot out of his hand and right at him. One struck him in the shoulder but he was able dodge the rest of them. He cried out in pain and ripped the arrow from his shoulder.

"Well that's not good," he said as the demon threw Pohatu into a tree.

"OBSIDIAN ARROW!"

They all looked to see Tahu standing amid an inferno, in his hands was a bow and arrow made of obsidian, he fired a flaming arrow of obsidian at the beast. The monster screamed and jerked back in pain.

"So that's my high power attack." Tahu said.

"It looks like only high power attacks will work on this thing." Kopaka called

Lewa looked down at Gali, who had just fired a blast of water at the monster.]

"Hey Gali!" He called. "Do you think you can call up a Biohazard?"

Gali nodded at him.

She stepped back and tried to summon up the power to attack.

Pohatu got up from the base of the tree he had been thrown into.

"ROCK SLIDE!" he cried.

Several boulders suddenly shot up from the ground and threw themselves at the monster. The Nightwalker screamed and backed up, nursing it's wounds. Kopaka suddenly charged at the creature. He slashed at it with his sword, but he was immediately throw backwards painfully.

The demon suddenly began shaking rather violently. It hunched down and opened it's mouth and gave a roar. A thick black light formed within it's throat. From it's throat came a column of foul smelling black fire, that hit the Toa each in turn except for Gali.

Before the beam could hit her, her jewel suddenly exploded into a brilliant white light. The white light formed a solid shield around her and deflected the flames.

When the flames vanished the shield and light did as well.

She then saw a horrid sight. Her friends her all laying on the ground in various states of injury. The Nightwalker was standing over Kopaka, who was badly injured. The demon raised it's scythe over his chest and prepared to kill him.

Angered by this, Gali screamed in rage. The same light that had come from her jewel came from her heart now with a violently flash. This light however was ten times brighter than the light of her jewel.

The light enveloped her and so did a strange calming feeling.

Gali closed her eyes as a pair of large black and blue butterfly wings grew out from her back. Her clothing changed and became a long flowing bluish-white silk dress with a silver bodice, covered in jewels and beads. Her hair fell from it's pony tail and flowed prettily around her hips. Small black, white and blue flowers appeared in her hair.

The light continued to flow about her like water. The Nightwalker back away from her in terror. It screamed and sent another blast of fire at her. Gali lifted a hand and pointed her palm at the column of flames. The black fire reflected back at the demon. The Nightwalker screeched and waved it's scythe. The blade landed mere inches from Kopaka's heart but unfortunately pierced his chest all the way through to the ground on which he lay.

"No!" Tahu screamed.

Kopaka didn't even scream with the pain. But several of the villagers did.

Nokama, however, couldn't take her eyes off of the ethereal figure that was Gali.

"No," she whispered. "It can't be her."

Gali gazed calmly at the quickly dying Kopaka.

She stretched her wings gently and soared in between Kopaka and Nightwalker.

"Avatar's Prayer." She said calmly

The Nightwalker screamed as the light that surrounded Gali suddenly surged and wrapped around the demon. The light tore at the demon's skin and ripped at it's structure. The demon screamed as the light destroyed the demon with out warning.

Gali leaned over the quickly dieing Kopaka, ignoring the stares of the other Toa.

"It's Gali," Pohatu said. "It's been Gali all this time."

"I knew it had to be her." Onua said.

"This means she's Mata Nui's child." Lewa said.

"Kopaka," was all that Tahu said.

Gali got down on her knees at Kopaka's side. The Toa of ice looked up at her weakly, his eyes losing their focus.

"Gali, " He choked out.

Gali gently put a brilliantly glowing finger to his lips to keep him quiet.

"You shall live." She said.  
Gali bent and replaced her finger with her lips. She then gently breathed a healing spell into Kopaka. The magic raced through his dieing body quickly. His body began to repair itself at an amazing rate. His skin and bone structure repaired itself right before everyone's eyes.

Gali leaned back, a small smile formed on her face as she watched Kopaka. He looked up at her weakly.

"Relax," Gali said. Her voice was quiet and wispy like the wind, it echoed slightly. "You are healed."

Kopaka nodded. Gali brought her beautiful black and dark blue wings around to shield them from view. Gali gently pressed her lips to his in a fleeting kiss before gently flying into the air, like a fairy and over to the village. She landed in front of Nokama and kneeled before her. The tohunga bowed before her as did Nokama.

"My avatar," She said.

The tears of a mother fell quietly down her mask.

"Gali," She said. "I am so proud of you!"

Gali nodded. The light suddenly faded as did Gali's wings. The young woman suddenly collapsed into unconsciousness, still in her gorgeous dress.

The Toa all stood, still injured, except for Kopaka, and came to stand around the Avatar. Kopaka, bent and gently picked Gali up.

"I don't believe it." He said as he looked at her face. "My beautiful friend is the one and only daughter of Mata Nui."


	21. The Runaway

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Twenty-One:  
The Runaway

Gali woke up quietly. Her whole body hurt. No, places on her whole body hurt. She sat up slowly hissing in pain as she did. She couldn't remember much of what happened. She remembered a bright light and Kopaka nearly dying only to be saved by her.

That's when Gali felt as though she'd been struck by lightning.

She was the Avatar. She was Mata Nui's daughter. She was practically an earth bound god. Gali held Mata Nui's soul deep within her heart. A single tear graced down her cheek only to be followed by on unstoppable flow of many others. She buried her face in her hands. Now she knew why her heart had been in agony a few nights ago. Mata Nui had been in pain, thus she was as well.

Gali looked at the small grouping of her hair that had turned brilliant platinum in color. It was a symbol of who she really was. The tears began to flow again. She didn't even look up when she heard a gasp.

"NO! No Gali. It can't be you! I refused to believe Turaga Nokama but now I see."

Maku rushed over to Gali's bed and threw her arms around the Toa. She joined the young woman in her tears.

"No, no." Maku repeated over and over again.

Gali merely continued to cry. Soon another voice entered the room.

"Maku," Onua said. "May I please speak to Gali alone?"

Maku nodded and ran off still crying. Onua sat down on the bed and took in the poor sight Gali made. Her long white dress was tear stained as were her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy and a light sheen of sweat graced Gali's skin.

"What has become of me Onua?" Gali asked. "Why am I sitting here crying when I should be trying to accept the truth."

"Because you have a right to be crying and that's what your body wants to do." Onua replied. "I sort of knew that you'd be the Avatar all along. I just didn't want to admit it."

Gali looked at him. The Toa of Earth had a bandage wrapped around his forehead that was stained with blood. His wrists and arms were also bandaged up. Onua looked down at himself.

"We all pretty much look like this. Except for Kopaka. He just now has a hug scar on his chest." He said. " He's locked himself away in his tent and refuses to speak to anyone. I've seen him though. He looks awful. Like he's been really sick or something."

Gali looked away.

"What did you do to him underneath those wings of yours?"

Gali rubbed at her temples.

"I-I don't remember."

Onua patted her shoulder. He stood up and looked her over.

"You'd best get dressed." He pointed to her clothes which were folded on a chair.

Onua then left Gali alone in her hut, closing the door behind him. Gali stared at her hands for a minute before crawling slowly out of bed. She stared out her window for a few minutes before stripping out of her clothing. She stood in the center of her hut for a few minutes before lying down on the floor completely nude. She stretched out on her back and closed her eyes.

It was time for some serious thinking and meditation.

She stayed this way, in deep meditation, for a least two hours. Thankfully no one had disturbed her. Gali sat up stiffly and looked around her small almost empty hut. She stretched out her stiff muscles and got to her feet. She threw on her clothing and put her hair up. After her long spell of meditation she had come to one conclusion. For the sake of her friends safety, she would have to leave. She would have to find Mata Nui on her own.

She gathered her gear and left the hut as quietly as she could. She was trying to escape the back way out of the village when:

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Gali froze before turning to look at Tahu. The ruby Toa came limping lightly up to her.

"I was..i mean I.." Gali stuttered.

"You were running away." Tahu said flatly.

Gali blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Ah-ha." Tahu said. " So you were. But. why?"

"Because now that I have been identified as the Avatar, Makuta's forces will be after us even more!" Gali said. "And I can't just stand by and watch as you guys get hurt for my sake."

Tahu sighed.

"I'm sorry Gali but I'm afraid that I can't let you leave." He said. "I'd rather have you safe with us then out there on your own"

"That's very sweet of you Tahu but I'm afraid that I can't let you stop me."

Gali's hand began to glow slightly with the power of her Chaos Control. She quickly put a hand to his head and reversed his state before he could react. Tahu crumpled to the ground, unconscious but not hurt.

Kopaka paced his hut quietly and in deep thought. He felt awful, like he'd done something horrible.

He rubbed at his forehead. It had been bothering him ever since Gali had healed him. For some reason a thin bright silver crescent moon had appeared painted on there. He groaned and continued pacing. Why did he feel this way? He felt as thought no one would ever approve of him, especially Gali. Now that she was the Avatar he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He was so torn up over this it was making him sick. He hated feeling this way. He hated everything about it. Why should he care if Gali didn't approve of him? But he did care, and it hurt.

That was it. He was going to the Turaga to see what was wrong with him. He left his hut quietly and traveled through the shadow's to Turaga Nokama's hut. He rapped lightly on the door before entering.

"Kopaka?"

Kopaka jumped at the sound of Nuju's voice. He looked at his Turaga, who was sitting at a table with Nokama drinking tea.

"Nuju? Why are you here?"

"I have come to see Nokama that we may continue work on the healing serum." The Turaga said. "Why are you here?"

"There's something wrong with me." Kopaka admitted with a sigh.

"Elaborate." Nokama said quietly.

"Well, at first I feel awful, then I feel wonderful. Then wonderfully awful followed by a feeling that no one will ever approve of me. And then I want to sing, then cry and rage, and…"

Nokama and Nuju smiled at each other.

"And it hurts to breathe but you don't care." Nokama said.

"Yes!"

"And your skin burns viciously but you like it." Nuju said.

"Yes!"

"You feel as though you have wings but you don't dare fly." Nokama said quietly.

Kopaka, who had been pacing, nodded. He looked at the two Turaga, who were both smiling very widely.

"What is wrong with me Turaga?" He asked.

"Kopaka, you had best sit down." Nuju said.

Kopaka nodded and sat down quietly on the floor. He looked expectantly at the Turaga. Nokama cleared her throat.

"We weren't expecting this to happen, but we understand the signs. For I have felt this before and Nuju may have as well. We do know this person you have this for and we have come to accept this as what must be."

Kopaka narrowed his eyes.

"Forgive my rudeness but..Spit it out!"

Nokama sighed and Nuju rubbed her shoulder lightly. Nuju looked directly at him.

"Kopaka, You are in love with Miss Gali."

Kopaka was floored. His skin, if possible, went paler. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

"It-it's not true." He stuttered. "It can't be…I don't have a heart. How can I feel love?"

"It's the truth Toa Kopaka." Nokama said. "Gali is governed by the moon because she is the Avatar. You were her guardian many years ago at Mata Nui's side. That is why you have that symbol on your forehead now. Because she has awakened. You have always been in love with her. But you were jealous of her and Tahu's great friendship. Though you and Tahu had a powerful friendship He was closer to Gali than you were."

"So that's why I hate him so much." Kopaka said quietly.

"You don't hate him." Nuju said. "You were too close for that"

"Turaga!"

Tahu suddenly burst into the room. He looked weak and shaken.

"Gali's runaway!"

Nokama accidentally knocked her tea cup off the table in her shock.

"What?!" Kopaka was on his feet in an instant, just in time to catch Tahu who had nearly collapsed in weakness. Tahu looked up at him, his eyes glimmering slightly with what looked like unshed tears. Kopaka understood why. Tahu was worried about her. The ruby Toa was also radiating an odd energy and his eyes were filled with betrayal. He must have tried to stop her and she must have used her Chaos Control on him.

"We have to find her!"

~*~

Gali ran as swiftly as she could through the jungle. Her legs pumping viciously. The jewel on her breast was glowing madly as though it were angry.

"Child! You must stop! You'll hurt yourself!" it cried in an oddly female voice.

"You mean I'll hurt Mata Nui!" Gali spat angrily

"No, you'll hurt yourself and I'm not about to let that happen!"

Gali felt as though a giant hand had suddenly grabbed her waist and thrown her into a soft patch of moss. She sat up and glared at the jewel.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Who are you anyway?!"

The jewel pulsated with light for a moment.

"I suppose you wouldn't remember…you were so young then…"

"what are you talking about?"  
"Let me show you."

Gali gasped as her vision began to blacken. When it cleared she found herself standing in the corner of a large room. In the center of the room there was a large bed with three people on it, The Lady Solaris, Mata Nui himself, and a little girl with long blue hair that could be no older than six. Mata Nui was awake and was leaning over the little girl who was gripping a few strands of his hair in her sleep. Mata Nui smiled ad gently ran his fingers down the side of the girl's face.

"You're obsessing you know that?"

Gali nearly fell over at the sound of Lady Solaris' voice. It was the voice from the jewel! Mata Nui looked at Solaris and smiled.

"I can't help it. She's so beautiful. And you gave her to me, which makes both of you absolutely gorgeous." Mata Nui said calmly, his deep voice smooth and silky like a calm stream on a cold morning.

"She looks more like you than she does me." Solaris said gently, smoothing back the little girls' bangs revealing a thin silver crescent moon painted on her forehead.

"She's my little Gali Reanii." Mata Nui said happily.

Gali backed up against the wall in shock. So that was her! Was that her full name? She liked it. A small cough sounded. Standing in the doorway was a small boy no older than eight. He had long flowing white hair that touched his knees and piercing grey eyes. A thin silver crescent moon was painted in the center of his forehead.

"Kopaka Selan?" Solaris asked. "what's the matter?"

Kopaka? That boy was Kopaka? Gali leaned back against the wall to stop herself from falling over. Kopaka was beautiful even as a child.

"Child Lady Gali is not in her bed." Kopaka said quietly." I always check on her at this hour of the night and became worried when I couldn't find her."

"That is because she is here, asleep." Mata Nui replied "Come, see."

Kopaka approached the bed quietly. His eyes softened when he looked down on the bed at the young Gali, his piercing eyes softened considerably.

"She had a bad dream and came to us for comfort.." Solaris explained.

Kopaka looked at her, his eyes piercing again.

"Her dreams cannot hurt her as long as I protect her."  
"You take this task seriously don't you." Mata Nui said.

"Yes my lord, I do."

Mata Nui nodded, his blue eyes gleaming.

Gali was about to reach out to Kopaka when the vision began to fade. She cried out as it vanished.

"No! I want to see more! Kopaka!"

"I'm sorry child, that is al I can show you for now."

"Mother? Is that who you are?"

The jewel pulsated with light for a moment in response. Gali understood. Her mother's soul was in the jewel. She didn't know how she knew this, but she just did. She was about to say something when.

"Well well, what have we here?"

"Can it be? This little one is his daughter?"

Gali looked around for the source of the voices. When she found them she gasped at what she saw.


	22. The Temple and the Twins

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Twenty-Two:  
The Temple and the Twins

Gali backed up against a tree, her eyes wide at what she was seeing. There were two of them, both girls. Both were tall and almost identical except for one thing. The girl on the right had a pair of scaly wings growing out from her back. The tops of which were a pearly turquoise with a velvety purple on their undersides. A pair of fox-like ears sprouted out of her head and shared the same color-scheme as the wings. The ears were joined on her head by a pair of bone colored horns. Both girls shared the same looks save for eye color. Both had short brown hair an two long bangs that popped out of their forehead and came down in a graceful arc to end in bands of yellow and blue color.

Gali stepped back as the normal looking one approached her and bent over to stare right into her eyes. Gali stared into those beautiful hazel eyes in confusion. The woman smiled and turned to her winged friend.

"Aye, Ari. 'tis her!" She said, with a heavy accent that Gali couldn't place.

"You sure there Arianna?" called back her friend.

'Arianna' looked into Gali's eyes again and smiled.

"It has to be! They share a face!"

The winged one walked over to them with a big smile on her face. She bent over and stared deeply into Gali's eyes. Her green eyes shone with laughter as they bore into Gali's royal purple ones.

"W-who are you?" Gali asked.

The winged one laughed.

"She even sounds like him!"

Gali gave them both a look the showed that she clearly thought these two were insane. Arianna looked at her and smiled in a motherly way.

"So sorry Lady Avatar. " She said. Arianna gave a bow. "We are the dragon twins Arianna" she pointed to herself. "And Arientioth." She pointed to her companion.

Arientioth bowed and smiled at Gali, flicking her ears.

"You look a lot like your Father little one." She said. "He'd be proud."

Gali got to her feet with a little help from Arianna.

"How do you know my Father?"

The twins laughed.

"We're from what you'd call Paradise." Arianna said.

"We knew your Father very well." Arientioth continued.

"We were his messengers and inspiration."

Gali raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it." She said, leaning back against the tree and sighing. "What are you two? Why are you here? And why are you bothering me?"

The twins looked at each other. Big smiles grew across their faces again. They chuckled to themselves then turned their bright eyes back to Gali.

"We're Muses!" They laughed. "We are the Dragon twins! We are this inspiration for creation and life!"

Gali rubbed at her temples and sighed again.

"But why are you here?"

"We're on Holiday!" Arianna giggled.

"Haven't gotten away in a while! Two-hundred years in fact!" Arientioth explained. "Paradise is all well and good but it does get tiring, trying to keep the cycle of life going! If you ask me I think Mata Nui needed the rest his pathetic brother gave him."

The twins looked at each other, their heads bobbing up and down in agreement. Gali looked at them, both eyebrows raised. She was thoroughly confused. These two were Muses from Paradise? They worked for her Father? Well that made a little bit of sense but it still made her head hurt. She growled to herself. Why was everything so much harder now that she knew she was the Avatar?

She plopped down into the moss again and stared at the two of them.

"Ok, slow down and back up." She said "I want you to tell me everything, slowly and calmly."

The Dragon Twins nodded and plopped down onto the moss patch with her and prepared to tell her a very long and complicated story.

~*~

Kopaka paced angrily.

What was taking so long? They had to get on the road if they were going to find Gali. He continued pacing. He knew that Tahu needed rest after what Gali had done to him but that still didn't stop Kopaka from being restless.

The Icy Toa looked up at the gathering rain clouds and sighed. How could this have happened? How come he didn't notice he had fallen in love with the sapphire Toa?

"Because you were too busy being heartless!" Kopaka growled angrily at himself.

But it really wasn't his fault that he hadn't recognized the feeling. He wasn't used to feeling emotion.

He sighed angrily and walked out onto one of the lily pads, staring off at the Kau Kau waterfall. The Toa failed, however, to notice the patch of emerald seaweed that was moving toward him through the water faster than it should have. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the two eyes staring at him from the center of the patch of seaweed. He did notice however when a soaking wet and seaweed covered Lewa burst out of the water and flew at him.

"Fear me for I am SQUIDMAN!" Lewa cried as he flew out of the water.

The green mass crashed into Kopaka and both went tumbling onto the lily pad. Lewa sat on the disgruntled white Toa's chest and smiled at him, seaweed dripping down from his hair. Kopaka glared up at the young Toa, he was getting a headache really fast.

"Lewa? What the heck was that for?" Kopaka asked angrily.

Lewa looked like a guilty school boy.

"Onua sent me to cheer you up while Pohatu and him tended to Tahu."

Kopaka looked at the young Toa and his eyes softened a bit. He gently pushed Lewa off him and got to his feet. He brushed off his trench coat and picked off a few bits of seaweed. He looked down at Lewa and a tiny smile formed on his face. Kopaka ruffled the emerald Toa's hair.

"Nokama told me about you." Lewa said.

Kopaka stiffened a bit. Lewa lowered his eyes again and got to his feet. He shook the seaweed out of his hair.

"I'm sorry" He said. "I don't know what to say to make you feel better, except that I'll help you look for her."

Kopaka looked at Lewa and put a hand on the young man's shoulder. Kopaka didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Lewa smiled at him. Their tender moment was broken however by a slight cough from behind them. They turned to see Nokama standing there.

"Tahu has awakened." She said. "He is ready for travel. Or so he says."

Kopaka nodded.

"There is a place you might look to for answers. It's not far from here." Nokama explained. "it's on an island about a mile out into the sea. There is a temple. A sanctum if you will."

"What is in this Temple Turaga?" Asked an approaching Pohatu.

"Old spirits," Nokama replied. "They may be able to tell you of her whereabouts"

"Then lets get going!" Tahu was suddenly there, leaning weakly against Onua.

"Yes, let us go." Onua said. "I do not want her to get hurt."

"Follow me then." Nokama said.

~*~

Gali watched as the ocean passed below them. The twins had told her everything and it had indeed been a long and complicated story.

She looked up at Ari, who was carrying her, then at Arianna, who was seated on her sister's back.

"We'll drop you off on the island mate." She said. "we have to return to Paradise soon."

Gali nodded and watched as the island the girls had told her about came into view. The twin's story had left Gali with a minor headache for it had been a bit broken. They had told her of her complicated birth. They had also told her of her relations with the other Toa.

Gali sighed as the island drew closer. It was overhung with jungle. The trees were huge, lush, and very green. The island looked truly alive. She held on tightly as Ari landed and set her down. Arianna climbed off Ari's back and hugged Gali.

"It's been wonderful to see you again."

Gali nodded and hugged back.

Ari smiled at Gali.

"There's an ancient temple on this island that holds many secrets. You should be safe there. It's caretaker will take good care of you."

"Ah here he comes now." Arianna said.

Gali looked towards the dense foliage to see a cloaked figure step out of it. It glided up to them silently and bowed to the three of them.

"Lady Gali," Ari said. "This is Janus, caretaker of the shrine to water."

Janus bowed and pulled back his hood, revealing a fox-like face covered with smooth blue fur. He turned his aqua eyes to her and nodded.

"Well we'll be off then" Arianna said as Ari picked her up. "Trust him Gali, he's a good soul."

Gali watched as the twins flew off. She turned to Janus, who had replaced his hood.

"Follow me." He said.

Janus disappeared off into the jungle. Gali followed closely. After several minutes of climbing through the thick jungle, they came upon a tall stone temple, covered with vines. There were lovely designs all over the old building, they were pictures of mythical beasts and gods. Gali followed the cloaked figure up the crumbling steps and into the old building.

Once inside she was overwhelmed by the lovely interior. There were tapestries on the walls depicting stories. The walls were carved with symbols and the like. In the center there was a raised dais on which there was a alter made of glowing blue crystal. Gali almost sighed in defeat. She had hoped the alter had been made of glass and on it would be her sleeping Father. But there wasn't.

Janus pulled off his cloak and hung it on a hook in the wall. He turned to her, his soft blue fur shimmering in the dim light.

"Welcome to the temple of water Moris Lane." He said.

Gali felt her powers over water go completely in tune with the water magic the temple possessed. Gali looked back at Janus, he too seemed to be in tune with the water. He stared right back at her, his eyes never blinking.

"You're a water mage aren't you?" Gali asked.

Janus nodded and walked off toward the alter, his purple robes swirling about him. He knelt before the alter and folded his hands as if in prayer.

"The Toa approach." He said quietly.

Gali gasped.

"Oh no! If they find me here! I'll be in so much trouble!" she groaned. "Kopaka's gonna kill me!"

Janus stood and captured both of her hands between his.

"Hush," he said. "Come with me."

He led her off into the shadows and down a hallway. He opened an old wooden door revealing a dark room with a large and soft looking four-poster bed in the center. He looked the young woman over then went over to a nearby closet and pulled out a silk night gown that was graced with small blue glass beading. He handed her the lovely deep blue night dress and smiled at her.

"Get some rest." He said. "you need it. I can tell. Your mind and body are exhausted."

Janus stepped out of the room so that she could change.

Gali sighed and pulled off her skirt, she gazed at it for a minute. She had never noticed that it truly was like a long loin cloth. The slits in the sides came all the way up to her hips. It was funny how she'd never noticed this before. She removed the rest of her clothing and slid into the cool night dress. It was soft and very smooth against her exhausted figure.

She climbed quietly into the smooth blue silk sheets and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Janus listened at the door until he heard the unmistakable sound of sleep. He moved away from the door and glided down the hallway.

"It truly is good to see her again."

A tall blond mage appeared by the alter, he bowed to it before turning to gaze at Janus.

"Yes Huriko it is wonderful to see her again."

"She's become a truly beautiful young woman."

Janus looked to see a lovely elfish woman with green hair leaning against a column. A small pink bubble appeared on the elf's shoulder and morphed into a small fairy with purple hair and a small pink dress.

"I remember when Lady Solaris got pregnant." The fairy said. "Do you?"

"Yes Kendarath." Huriko said. "That was a trip wasn't it?"

The four of them shared a small laugh. Janus gazed out into the jungle.

"I do hop that Punk and –T- return from their rounds soon." He said. "We'll need them in case the Toa decide to become hostile."

"I doubt they will." The green haired elf said.

"Nighthunter, you put too much faith in them" Huriko scolded. "they are not what they used to be."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Tahu and Kopaka started a war." Kendarath said.

Janus nodded.

"But all we can do now is wait."


	23. The Island

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Twenty-Three:  
The Island

Kopaka couldn't help but close his eyes and bask in the cool wind that whipped around him. He was lost in the motion of the water around him and the movements of the Tarakava he was riding.

Nokama had each given them a trustworthy rahi to ride out to this island temple they had heard about. Kopaka could have cared less if he was riding a Rahi or a demon, he was just relieved to be out looking for Gali.

He sighed and gazed out across the vast expanse of blue. His ghostly grey eyes reflected the shades of blue exquisitely. He found himself wondering what it would be like to have Gali's power over water. The thought excited him. It might be nice to be able to shift the flow of a river or the way the tides came in.

The Toa of Ice shook his head to clear it. He was quite content with his powers over cold. Why would he wish for something else? Was that the nature of this Leyna form? He mentally cursed himself. He still knew very little about this form and it was bothering him greatly. He tucked a few strands of his silken hair behind one of his ears and gazed off at the swiftly approaching island, not truly seeing it.

How would Gali respond to seeing them again? Would she be angry? Would she run away? And what about those old spirits Nokama had spoken of? He growled and rubbed at his temples. Too many questions without answers. Why was everything so difficult to understand all of the sudden?

His grip on the Tarakava's shoulders tightened as the rahi soared over a wave. The sea was becoming violent as they approached the island. He looked over at Tahu who was riding ahead of him, looking nervous about the splashing water. The ruby Toa's golden eyes were wide and untrusting as he gazed down at the water. He was ignoring Lewa's attempts to get him to relax. The young Toa was already frustrated with Tahu for riding alone as he was still weak.

Kopaka was about to call out to them when the Tarakava under him suddenly surged to the side and howled as if in agony. The others were doing the same. Their shocked riders hung on for dear life as the Rahi howled and tumbled about. It wasn't long before the Toa were thrown from their steeds into the water.

Shades of blue passed over his eyes as Kopaka lay dazed on the sandy floor of the shallows. He watched in dazed amazement as the soft white tendrils of his hair floated about him. He looked up through the water at the brilliant orb that was the sun. His eyes hurt from the salt of the water but that pain seemed far away from him. All he could to was gaze into that brilliant orb.

*Blood, everywhere. Shining like the sun. The bodies of the wounded twitched at his feet begging for help. He backed away sickened and afraid. There was something behind him! Something big! He struggled as he was lifted off his feet, but calmed when he was cradled in the arms of his savior. He gazed up into a pair of beautiful blue eyes and caught a strand of golden hair in his small hand. He was safe….*

His lungs suddenly burned in agony at the lack of air. He threw himself towards the surface and came up hacking and gasping, the fresh air a gift from the gods to his burning lungs. He looked about him in a mild daze. What had that been? A memory?

He heard something break the surface and gasp for air. He turned to see Onua gasping and floundering. He grabbed the Toa of Earth to keep him from going back under. Onua moaned and collapsed against him suddenly. The water near Onua's legs was turning pale red with blood.

Kopaka hooked an arm under Onua's knees and another behind his shoulders and lifted him into his arms. Onua had a bad looking bite wound on his leg.

"Tarakava…"Onua moaned. "Bit me..i wouldn't let go."

"Don't talk" Kopaka replied. "Save your strength."

Kopaka trudged his way through the hip deep water towards the shore. His soaked trench coat slowed him down and added to his weakness. His hair stuck uncomfortably to his face and a few strands got caught in his mouth causing him to cough painfully. He finally stumbled up onto the sandy beach and collapsed in weakness. Onua passed out next to him on the sand from loss of blood. Kopaka's chest suddenly heaved. He coughed up great amounts of cold, salty sea water. His lungs burned again and his throat felt ravaged. He was about to attempt to get up when he found himself staring down the shaft of a spear that was pointed right between his eyes.

"Don't move."

Huriko strode swiftly away from the alter. The Toa were here! They were early!

His long golden hair flared out around him as did his emerald green robes as he practically ran down the hallway. He was furious. They shouldn't have come for her so soon! It was too early! The Avatar need to rest. She needed to be strong enough to give up Mata Nui's soul when the time came, and at the moment she was no where near strong enough. The young woman was practically dead on her feet.

Luckily the Lady Gali had not awakened, Nighthunter had made sure of that. Her sleep spells could work wonders. He whipped around a corner and made his way into the vast library of the temple. He glided over to a table covered with books. He pushed books aside looking for something.

"It's here!" said a tiny voice.

The master mage pushed aside a heavy book, from under which a tiny pinkish light was radiating. On top of a large leather bound book sat a mussed Kendarath. Her glorious purple hair was tangled a bit, her wings were rumpled , and one of her antennae was bent in what must have been an uncomfortable fashion.

Huriko gently picked her up and let her sit in the palm of his hand. The fairy gave a small cough, causing some of the dust on her to fly off into the air. She stood and set about the task of straightening herself up.

"I was reading when all the books fell on me." She said, brushing more dust off herself.

"Did you find anything?" Huriko asked. "Anything at all?"

Kendarath shook her head sadly. She gazed up at Huriko, her pink eyes filled with ready to fall tears. Huriko couldn't help but feel sorry for the fairy. She had had a pretty rough day already. She had flown out to worn Punk and –T- about the Toa, only to have been attacked by a sea bird. She was alright, luckily, but she had had to fly back with a rumpled wing. Huriko sighed.

"All we can do know is wait." He said.

He looked her over.

"I'm sad to say this but I need you to do something for me."

Kendarath looked at him, pouting.

"I need you to go to Taluce for me. You must tell him that things are going to happen sooner than we thought. He needs to be ready for her as soon as possible."

Kendarath nodded and suddenly took off out the window, flying as fast as she could back to the island. Taluce, the water spirit, would not be happy with this sudden change of events.

Kopaka gazed stiffly up the spear shaft, his eyes hardening at it's bearer. He stared coldly into the emerald eyes of a young man who looked to be only a few years older than Lewa. Greenish hair tumbled down the young man's shoulders and hung down around his shoulders. What appeared to be white robes flowed around him gently as he glared down at the Toa.

"What is it Punk?" asked a deep voice.

"It's one of them!" the young man replied.

A tall lizard-like creature walked up behind 'Punk' and gazed down at him with piercing brown eyes. He knocked an arrow to his bow with his burgundy scaled hands and pointed it at Onua. He tapped Onua in the shoulder with his tail. When the Toa of Earth gave no response he lowered his bow and motioned to the young priest.

"Bring them." The lizard said.

Punk put his spear in a sheath attaches to his back and pulled a rope from within his robes. He stepped behind Kopaka and bound the Toa of Ice's hands even though he put up a weak fight. He then cast a strange levitation spell on Onua and began to drag both of them through the thick jungle.

Kopaka didn't know for how long they traveled. He did , however, get a wake up call when they stopped at the base of a staircase that lead up to a grand temple engraved with all sorts of pictographs.

"Welcome," Punk said. "To Moris Lane, The temple of water."

~*~

Kendarath fluttered as fast as she could through the dark underground caverns. She flew into a large cathedral-like cavern that was filled with an eerie blue light that seemed to come from no-where in particular.

She gazed nervously down at the deep water that was below here. This cavern housed an underground lake that was connected to the sea. This was the home of the Water Spirit, Taluce. An ancient creature, no longer known among the inhabitants of the island, but still here.

"Lord Taluce?" The fairy called. "Are you here?"

"Of course I'm here."

The deep satiny voice of the spirit echoed throughout the cavern. Kendarath squeaked in fear and flew back a bit as a long swan like neck and head suddenly rose up from the shadows but remained hidden by them.

"I've always been here."

The fairy nodded nervously. Taluce had always scared her. He was an elder spirit after all. She squeaked a bit as the pod shaped head turned towards her.

"Master Mage Huriko sends me with a message my Lord." She said.

"Oh he does?"

Kendarath shuddered as she heard the sound of smooth skin slicking against stone. The slapping of flippers against the stone was soon followed by the gentle rippling of water as a large body slipped into it.

"What does he say?"

"He says that things are happening sooner than we expected. You need to be ready for her as soon as possible."

"Ready?" Taluce asked, his deep voice echoing again. "One cannot prepare for this sort of thing. It is impossible to know what to be ready for."

"But Lord Taluce!"

"I am ready, do not worry Miss Kendarath"

"Hey how did you~"

She was cut off by the sound of something large slipping under the water, followed by the absolute silence of an empty cavern.

"~know my name?"

Kendarath flew out of the cave faster than she had ever flown before. She didn't care what Huriko said, she was never going back there again.


	24. Together Again

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Twenty-Four:  
Together Again.

Lewa heaved himself up onto the shore. Exhausted, he collapsed into the warm sand. Pohatu hauled himself and Tahu up onto the sand near Lewa, before laying the barely conscious ruby Toa onto a beached mass of seaweed.

"Po….ha…tu….."

"Hush Tahu." He said. "You need to rest."

Tahu, oddly submissive closed his eyes and finally passed into unconsciousness. Pohatu sighed and gazed out over the ocean then back at the thick jungle that lay only twenty yards from them.

Pohatu sighed and slumped over Tahu's unconscious form. He was just as exhausted as Lewa, after all, he had pulled Tahu to shore.

"Lewa?"

No response.

"Lewa.."

Still no response.

Pohatu rolled Lewa onto his back. Pohatu winced when he say the blood that was running down the emerald Toa's face from a wound hidden within his lush green hair. Pohatu sighed again and tried to mop up the blood with a strip of his torn shirt.

"Get it wet….it'll clean him up more…"

Pohatu nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the smooth feminine voice. There, sitting on a boulder not ten feet away from him was a young elfin woman. Green hair tumbled past her shoulders gracefully. Iridescent eyes shimmered with every color of the rainbow as she smiled at him. The golden tan of her skin caused a sort of halo of light to surround her as the bright sun gleamed down on them.

She hopped off of the boulder and strode over to them. She bent over, whipped her hands on her leather pants and took the bit of cloth from Pohatu. Her then proceeded to the water's edge and dipped it into the salt water.  
"Who are you?" Pohatu asked.

"Name's Nighthunter." The woman replied. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and returned, kneeling down next to Lewa. She folded the cloth until it was a two inch square of soaked fabric. She gently pressed the cloth to Lewa's bleeding scalp.

"We'll have to get him to Moris Lane. Huriko can take perfect care of him there"

"Huriko?"

"A Master Mage…he took good care of Child Lady Gali Reanii when she was sick many years ago….this is nothing compared to that."

"Gali?!"

Nighthunter looked at him, her eyes purple. She nodded.

"Yes Toa Pohatu….Gali.."

"Is she here?"

"She should still be sleeping. I must admit that I did go a little over board with the sleep spell"

Pohatu, confused, merely nodded.

"Well we'd best get moving then." Nighthunter said. Her accent thick in the air.

"wait…how do we move these guys?"

Nighthunter thought for a moment before bending over, picking up Lewa and heaving him up onto her shoulder.

"Now you do the same with Tahu Coris here…"

"Coris..?"

"It means star…" Nighthunter said. "His name means Fire Star…didn't you know this"

"Nope. We didn't even know we had names like that. what's mine?"

"hmm…if I remember correctly. it was Pohatu Venri…"

Nighthunter strode into the deep jungle. Her skin turning a deep black to match the darkness of the dense shadows. Pohatu, hardly noticing the chameleon change, stumbled after her, Tahu swung over his shoulder.  
"What's it mean?"

"Stone Guardian…it's and old name. Almost as old as the great beings…but not quite."

"Wow, it fits."

"Doesn't it though?"

By this time the two of them had been walking through the forest for around a half of an hour. The jungle sounds surrounded them and the darkness blanketed them as though it were night. Tiny pin pricks of light shone through the trees like stars, barely lighting the ground. What Pohatu could see of the jungle was a mesmerizing mixture of shadows and moving figures. Glowing eyes glimmered at him from within the trees. He shivered as leathery wings fluttered and took flight, screeching and howling.

"Bats?"

"yes. they protect the temple…ahh…here we are."

The trees suddenly broke away into a clearing. A massive stone temple seemed to rise up from the earth itself. Pillars of pure white marble carved into with runes rose from the steps to hold up the domed roof of the glorious temple. Pohatu gazed at the temple in wonder until a sharp voice, from inside the temple cut through the silence.

"Let go of me! I have to see Gali!"

Kopaka's voice was the loudest Pohatu had ever heard it. And the angriest.

"Kopaka?"

Nighthunter gasped.

"Punk! I told you to knock him out!"

The now blue skinned elf ran swiftly up the temple stairs, Lewa still slung over her shoulder. Pohatu followed quickly to come across a most terrifying sight! A strange Lizard warrior was holding Kopaka down with all his strength, and he was failing. Kopaka himself was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back. Ice coated the walls and deadly sharp ice spears littered the floor.

Kopaka, enraged struggled against his captor, nearly tearing the lizards wrists off with his strength. Pohatu looked to see a young man, who looked a lot like Lewa pointing a spear at the raving diamond Toa. Pohatu gently laid Tahu down in a corner, where he say Onua laying there, awake and horrified at what he was seeing.

"Pohatu…"The earthen Toa whispered. "We have to stop him."

"I know but how?"

A bolt of lightning suddenly shot out of the shadows and slammed into Kopaka, knocking him off to the side.

"Enough diamond one!"

A tall young man with long blonde hair stepped out of the shadows. His reddish robes swirling about him. He was followed out of the shadows by a strange blue fox-like creature. It walked on two legs and wore long purple robes.

"Janus," The blonde said. "Restrain him."

The fox strode behind the still awake, but shocked Kopaka and grabbed onto his bound wrists and hauled him to his feet. The Lewa look-a-like lowered his spear and glanced at the lizard man before going and helping him to his feet.

Nighthunter dropped Tahu in the corner with Lewa and Onua before looking at the blonde man.

"Huriko…what happened?"

"Punk..brought him in while we were discussing the Lady Gali and he lost his mind."

"Let me see her!" Kopaka growled.

A tiny pink light suddenly flew out of the shadows from whence Huriko came and flew towards Kopaka. It stopped in front of him. The glow vanished and revealed the light to be a fairy. The small thing glared at him and put her hands on her hips, causing the ruffles of her small dress to swish around a bit.

"Would you be quiet?! Lady Gali Reanii is trying to sleep!"

Kopaka bared his fangs at the fairy. She responded by sticking her minute tongue out at him.

"Kendarath!" Nighthunter said. "Behave yourself."

"But!"

"no Buts!"

"Take him to see Gali…"

"But only the guardian.."

"He is the Guardian!"

Kendarath gasped and tumbled from the air into a sort of bowing position on the floor in front of Kopaka. She was praying in some odd sounding language, the word Mata-Nui coming out frequently. After a few seconds she flew back. A bright light surrounded her and took the form of a full grown woman. The light faded and Kendarath stood, a decent five foot seven in height. Her pink dress became a flowing rose colored gown and her fly away purple hair was tied up in a smooth bun.

She stepped behind Kopaka and gently untied him and helped him stand. Kopaka rubbed at his wrists and looked at the beautiful winged woman before him.

"Come with me." She said.

Kendarath strode past Huriko towards the shadows again. Tiny pink sparkles rising up from the ground where her bare feet stepped.

Kopaka followed anxious to see his beloved Gali again. The fairy glided down a long, dark hallway She stopped at a door and slowly opened it, peaking inside.

"She's still asleep. I guess you can go see her."

Kendarath held the door open for him.

"I have to return to Huriko now..he'll need me." With that Kendarath shut the door, leaving Kopaka alone with Gali in the dark room.

Kopaka stared through the darkness at the glorious four poster bed. The dark blue satin curtains draped beautifully over the bed and the floor. The bed itself looked incredibly comfortable. Soft pale blue sheets and a dark blue bedspread shimmered in what little light there was.

And there, lying amid them on her stomach, sound asleep, was Gali herself. She wore a lovely nightgown with a low cut back and long sleeves.

Kopaka smiled and stepped closer to the bed. That was when he saw it. Emblazoned across Gali's back was a huge tattoo of the butterfly wings she had had when she first became the Avatar. The wings glittered in the dim light. Kopaka ran his fingers down along the tattoo, a faint smile on his face. He kneeled next to the bed and brushed the hair out of Gali's eyes.

"Gali.." He whispered.

Gali moaned a bit before opening her eyes, revealing the glimmering purple of her iris'. She looked at him for a moment before gasping and crawling up onto her elbows.

"Kopaka!"

"Shh! It's ok.."

Gali looked at him and smiled softly.

"Did you come all this way just to tell me everything was ok?"

"Pretty much…"

Gali chuckled and sat up in bed. She straightened her dress and patted the area of the bed next to her. Kopaka crawled up unto the bed next to her and leaned up against the headboard. Gali leaned her head against his chest and let him wrap his arms around her.

"I knew you'd come my guardian." She whispered.


	25. The Battle for Moris Lane

I do not own either lego bionicle or this plot they both are owned by the lego company and this story plots Author Biohazard Technologies all the right's go to their respective partys i own nothing sadly

Chapter Twenty-Five:  
The Battle for Moris Lane

Kopaka had fallen asleep minutes ago, Gali watching silently over him the whole time. She smiled faintly as she gently lowered him onto the bed a bit more, pulling a light blanket up over him. She brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Gali squinted her eyes and looked about the room. On a chair by a vanity she found her clothing, washed and folded. Her glaive leaned against the wall, polished and any damaged it had sustained was repaired. She smiled and eased out of her nightdress. She grabbed her clothing and dressed quickly, enjoying the free sudden free feeling she got from being out of the nightdress. She grabbed her boots from the corner and slipped them on silently. She turned back to the bed to gaze down at the sleeping Kopaka again and smiled.

She bent and picked up his trench coat and shirt up from the floor where he had dropped them earlier. She folded them, while humming a bit to herself and placed them on the chair where her clothes had been.

With that done the young woman left the room, closing the door behind her. She strode down the hall way towards the actual temple area. She gazed at the crystal alter, feeling it's pull. The sound of water filled her ears. Her eyes pulled away from the alter to look behind it. A small but beautiful waterfall tumbled along the back wall. There was one thing wrong however, it was mostly frozen. A tiny trickle of water had escaped and was sliding meekly into a grand pool at the base of it.

Her heart filled with sadness at the sight of the trapped water. She knew that someone evil must have stopped the flow. Gali looked into the still pond, her reflection dark as was the temple. She sighed and put a finger into the water. It was bitter cold and it had no soul.

Gali took a deep breath and stepped down into the pool. The freezing water came up to her waist, causing her to shiver. She pushed through the water towards the frozen waterfall. It stood there, a cold sad pillar, begging to be free. She reached out meekly and lay a hand against the pillar of water. It began to glow with a gentle ethereal light. The ice began to crack and shiver. Then without warning, the ice shattered, freeing the water. It fell warm and lively into the pool. The dark water became light and playful. Gali smiled as the water flowed into deep grooves that covered the floor, turning the temple into a sort of delta. Small water lilies opened up as the whole temple came alight with the reflections of the water. She crawled out of the pool and watched as more of the water began to flow down the large steps of the temple and reflected the sunlight inside. The alter began to glow a beautiful blue color as the sunlight hit it.

"Moris Lane."

Gali crawled out of the puddle to see Janus standing nearby, his fur shimmering in the light.

"You woke up the temple." He smiled at her. "how were you able to when all my efforts have failed?"

"I'm the Toa of Water, Janus.." Gali replied. "Things like this are my specialty."

"I see that now."

Gali bent and plucked one of the beautiful water lilies out of the pond. She placed it on the alter before taking a step back and bowing to it.

"Janus?" she asked without looking away from the lily. "how is it that you are all still here after all this time?"

Janus gave a small sigh and looked at the ground.

"I guess it's time you learned." He said. He sat down on a crystal bench that rested against a wall. "come sit with me. You have a lot to learn."

~*~

"Ages ago, when the war in paradise was taking place, the others and myself were warriors for Mata Nui. We were sort of an early version of you Toa. We each had an element. I was water. Kendarath was wind. –T- was fire. Punk was air. Nighthunter was shadow. And Huriko was light. We would use our powers over these elements to their greatest extent to protect our lord Mata Nui. But it wasn't enough, for Makuta soon sent against his Dark Lords. I remember that day. The had come at us with all their might. We didn't even know what had happened until it was over. the city in Paradise had been destroyed and it was all our fault.

Your mother had been taken by mistake. They had come after Mata Nui but had mistaken her for him. They held her for ransom. We refused of course to turn over Mata Nui. I had never seen the great lord so depressed. Without your mother he was lost, but for some reason he still refused to give up. You would cry yourself to sleep at night, because you didn't know where your mother had gone. You would usually fall asleep in your father's arms. It was so cute."

A distant look came over his face for a second. Then his eyes filled with anger and hatred

"When we refused to fall to their plans, Makuta sent his assassins, Trice and Linnex, after us. Gali, Kendarath, Nighthunter and myself are the last. The others…were murdered. I remember finding them, all dead. Their weapons still in their hands. Punk had died first. In the middle of the night. Trice came for him. He had bled to death, he wasn't quite dead yet when we found him. He had enough strength left to identify Trice as his murderer. _t- and Huriko had been killed while trying to protect you. Trice and Linnex must have thought it would be good if they brought you back to Makuta. Maybe Mata Nui would give himself up to save your life. The assassins failed. Huriko was able to trap them with a binding spell. Both had been mortally wounded however."

Janus stopped, unable to continue for a moment. He buried his face in his furred hands. Gali could hear his breathing get shaky. She knew he was very upset about this.

"They had all perished here. In this temple. They are unable to leave this island because of it. This is the last safe haven for us. ."

He looked at her.

"and you are our last hope."

He put a hand on her chest, directly over her beating heart. She covered her hand with his as a warmth came from her heart.

"you have him within you. "

Gali nodded.

"But how do I get him to come out?"

"I cannot tell you, for I do not know. " Janus replied sadly. "I wish I could help you Lady Gali. But alas, I cannot"

Gali sighed and looked to the alter again. She wondered if her father was well. Mata Nui had an awful sleeping curse on him! How could he be alright!? Gali almost smacked herself. She watched as Lewa and Punk, the two had become fast friends, strode into the temple chattering happily and marveling at the sudden liveliness of the grand temple. Tahu stepped out of the shadows and went to sit on a bench outside. He was strong again, but he still walked with a slight limp. She heard the sounds of Pohatu and Onua playing koli outside and her chest swelled with pride.

"I need to go assist Huriko." Janus said suddenly. "If you'll excuse my Milady."

The fox bent and kissed her hand, causing her to blush lightly. She watched as he glided off into the shadows of the temple. Gali sighed and rubbed at her temples.

"Hey Gali!"

Lewa rushed over to her, Punk following close behind. Lewa's hair wasn't up in it's usual spikes so it hung delicately about his shoulders. He smiled at her and motioned towards his bow and arrows.

"We're going hunting! You want to come?"

"No thank you Lewa." Gali replied with a smile. "I think I'd just like to sit here in the temple for awhile."

Lewa looked a little put out but he smiled anyway.

"Ok, maybe some other time then?"

Gali gave a small nod and watched as the two ran off, now that Gali got a good look at Punk, she realized that the young priest was a little transparent. She worried about how Lewa would react when he found out his new friend was not alive. She hardly noticed when Tahu walked back into the temple and sat down next to her, favoring his leg.

"Gali," he said.

Gali looked at him, her eyes shining. The Ruby Toa looked at her, his red hair tumbling about his ears. He truly looked like he had been very injured. He was pale and a little thinner.

"Hello Tahu."

"Did you do this?" Tahu asked motioning to the newly awakened temple. Gali nodded in response and looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. She sighed and looked around.

"I just don't understand it Tahu."

"Understand what?"

"This whole thing. Me being the Avatar and what not." Gali replied. "Why me?"

"Who knows." Tahu said gently. "We may never understand why we were chosen for the roles that we play in life. We may never want to understand. And I know accepting it may be hard, but eventually we are going to have to."

"Tahu." Gali said. "I don't want to die.."

Tahu remained silent for a moment as the realization that his friend may die hit him. He gently took her hands in his, noticing that the young woman was shaking with unshed tears.

"Don't be afraid Gali," He said. "If you do die, I promise you won't be alone. I'll be there with you."

Gali looked at him and couldn't help but smile. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank You Tahu." She muttered.

Tahu nodded and got to his feet, he turned to walk back to his room but instead he was thrown to the floor by a wicked shockwave, as was everyone else present.

"Tahu!" Gali screamed as she picked herself up from the floor, Tahu was slowly beginning to get up but it looked like he was about to pass out.

"What the!" Onua suddenly cried from outside.

Gali caught Tahu's eyes and he nodded to her. She raced outside only to find the dark lords standing in a semi circle in front of the temple, Mirukar slowly lifted up an odd looking staff that he had caused the shockwave with and smirked. Nirvana looked at her and blew a cheeky kiss.

"Why have you come here?!" Demanded an enraged Huriko as he raced out of the temple.

"Simple." Linnex said. "We've come to pick a fight."

"Well this is the wrong place to pick one!" Onua yelled as he dug his hands into the earth and ripped up a large slab of rock, preparing to throw it at them.

Jareth suddenly shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Trice stepped out from behind him and threw something small and green onto the ground. It was a badly beaten Lewa. He was unconscious and a livid bruise was beginning to form on the side of his head.

"What did you do to him?!" Pohatu raged. He ran forward to Lewa's side and rolled him onto his back to get a better look at him. Onua dropped the slab of rock onto the ground and stared at the scene in shock.  
Gali glared at the Dark Lords. All of them were smirking and looking very smug with what they had done. Huriko looked at Lewa for a moment before glaring at the Lords again.

"Leave this sacred place. Now!"

A ball of light formed in the Mage's hand and he threw it at the lords. They all leapt into the air just in time, for a second later the ground where they were standing exploded as the ball of light hit it. A blast of fire shot out of Linnex's hands as soon as he landed and slammed into the Mage, sending him flying back into a wall of the temple. Several throwing knives suddenly shot out of the shadows and embedded themselves into the lords shoulder. Linnex cried out and ripped them from his shoulder just as a flash of blue fur tackled him.

Janus snarled and reached for Linnex's throat with his clawed hands. Linnex tried to push the fox off of him but he couldn't dislodge the angry water mage. A shot of wind tried to blow the fox off of Linnex but it missed horribly when Pohatu tackled Trice.

A blast of ice shot out of the temple and hit Jareth in the side. The Dark Lord of ice snarled and turned only to be punched in the jaw by Kopaka. The two ice titans fell to the ground before engaging in and terrific duel. Kopaka removed Gali's glaive from it's place strapped to his back and threw it to her.

She caught it deftly and whipped off it's sheath. She charged at Nirvana, who met her half way. Glaive crossed Arcane staff powerfully, sending of a jet of sparks. Gali swung her glaive around, trying to disarm Nirvana but the dark Lord whirled, catching Gali painfully in the hip. Biting back tears of pain, Gali slammed Nirvana in the stomach with the staff of her glaive. Nirvana squeaked and bent over a bit. Gali delivered a heavy kick to the other woman's chest knocking her back even more. Nirvana groaned and struck out at Gali with the heavy, jeweled end of her staff. It connected hard with Gali's shoulder, causing her to scream.

Tahu had managed to stay conscious and was able to get up. He half ran, half limped onto the battle field trying to get hit by one of the rocks Onua and Seledon were heaving at each other between fist fight. The Ruby Toa grabbed on to the badly beaten Lewa and dragged him back into the safety of the Temple. Nighthunter and Kendarath were waiting there to patch him up.

"Where's Punk?" Nighthunter asked.

"I don't know!" Tahu replied, "I didn't see him!"

"I shall go and search for him" Nighthunter said, her pitch black skin gleaming a bit in the dull light of the temple. In a moment she was gone, vanishing into the shadows.

Kopaka charged at Jareth, slashing at him with all his strength. The dark lord dodged the attack and swung up with one of his own. Kopaka dodged it just in time as it was about to slash open his chest. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kopaka saw Janus take a wild swing at Linnex with his claws, his claws were followed by a burst of blood from Linnex's face.

Janus ducked under a wild rage driven blow from the now bloody Linnex. The red head took another swing at the fox only to be slammed in the chest by one of the mage's fists. Janus stepped back as the dark lord cursed at him, trying to wipe the blood from his eyes.

"Maybe this will clean you up!"

A ball of bitter cold water formed in the fox's hand. He hurled it at Linnex. The water connected solidly with the lords chest and sent him flying twenty feet back into a tree, putting him out of commission instantly.

He was knocked to the ground, however, when Mirukar brought his staff down heavily on his collar bone. The dark lord was about to crush the fox's skull when a jet of fire threw him to the side. Tahu ran out of the temple, buster sword ready to cleave the dark lord's skull In two. Mirukar barely raised his staff in time to block the blow. Tahu however, had the advantage and was able to put all his strength into pushing down on the staff, forcing Mirukar down.

The lord tried to kick Tahu's legs out from under him but Tahu anticipated the attack and slammed his heel into Mirukar's knee, causing him to cry out as his kneecap splintered.

Gali was still fuzzy from the attack on her shoulder but she still managed to slam the end of the shaft of the glaive down onto Nirvana's shoulder. Nirvana struck back with a fist to Gali's stomach. Gali cried out and smacked Nirvana's side with the flat of her blade. Nirvana hit the ground panting, her arcane staff rolling away. She gazed at Gali in horror.

~*~

Nighthunter raced through the trees, trying desperately to find the young priest. She met up with –T- in a small grove and they both raced off to find Punk. The Lizard raced along the ground, his nose poised to pick up Punk's scent.

He picked it up near the shore. The elf followed him as he raced toward the ocean. They burst out of the jungle and onto the sand to find a truly awful sight.

Punk was in a stand off with a massive Kane-Ra. The beast was obviously a summon as it glowed at bit. It pawed at the sand and snorted at the look of fear on Punk's face. The Rahi lowered it's head to charge but was thrown side ways when –T- charged at it and stuck a spear into it's side. It howled and turned, charging at him. –T- leapt out of the way with amazing agility. Nighthunter leapt down from the tree she was in and fired a volley of arrows at it. They struck it in the side causing it to scream again. Punk pointed his wing edged spear at the rahi and began trying to force it back. The Kane-Ra's blood soaked the sand as the three began to force it back into the waves.

The beast kicked and cried out but it couldn't get past them back onto the safety of the land. Nighthunter fired another arrow at it. The deadly projectile struck it in the eye. The Kane-Ra screamed in pain. Punk raced toward the thrashing rahi and removed each of it's masks.

"What happened?" Nighthunter asked after catching her breath.

"They came out of nowhere." Punk said. "They grabbed Lewa and summoned that thing. I couldn't get away from it."

"Wonderful." –T- said sarcastically.

"Yeah well we have a problem." Nighthunter replied. "they've attacked the temple."

Punk's eyes widened.

"We've got to get back!" He raced off into the jungle, followed by the others.

~*~

Nirvana half sat, half lay there, staring at Gali with wide eyes. Gali pointed the tip of her glaive at her.

"Nowhere to run." Gali said, panting.

"That's what you think." Nirvana said. "Hey Trice!"

Trice turned to look at her.

"Drop the bomb." Nirvana said. A wicked smile formed on Trice's face. Gali suddenly remembered reading the Book of Legends back in Ta-Koro. The only thing written about Trice was 'Drop the Bomb'. She had an awful feeling that she was about to find out what that meant.

Trice suddenly leapt into the air, a pair of pitch black demons wings bursting forth from his back. A ball of greenish light formed in between his hands. It increased in size until it was about the size of a beach ball. An insane smile lit up his face and he lifted it above his head. Gali's eyes widened in horror.

"TOA!" she screamed "SCATTER!"

The other Toa barely registered her scream when Trice rose higher into the air.  
"DROP THE BOMB!"

He hurled the ball towards the earth with every ounce of strength in his being. It plummeted like an asteroid, heading right for the Toa. A tiny ball of pink light soared out of the temple, a dome of pink light suddenly surrounded the temple. The tiny light morphed into a woman sized Kendarath, her arms spread, as if she were holding up the shield.

The bomb suddenly slammed into the shield. The resulting explosion was fantastic. The sky darkened as the light from the explosion was brighter then the light of the sun. A immense shockwave, glowing green in color, slammed through the Toa, knocking them all to the ground painfully. Searing heat swept across the land, setting the jungle alight with fire. The roar of the explosion was more then loud, it was deafening.

At last the light faded, the heat let up and the roar stopped. Gali lay on the ground, covered with sweat. Her hair had curled from the heat and she was sure that other parts of her were singed. She barely noticed the blood trailing down the sides of her head from her ears. Her weak eyes suddenly flew to the temple. Smoke was swirling around it rather ominously. But, a pale light shone through it. The smoke cleared revealing the shield still up and Kendarath glaring daggers at Trice, she was panting but still intact.

Moris Lane stood!

Trice looked at Kendarath, panic written across his face.

"No…" he murmured. "It can't be."

"Leave this place" Kendarath growled. "Or you will deal with me."

Trice's eyes widened even more and he began to shudder in fear. He seemed to be frozen in mid air.

"Fine!" Mirukar snarled. "But we are not leaving empty handed."

The dark lord strode over to Kopaka and lifted him by the collar of his trench coat. Kopaka hung there, half conscious and covered with sweat. He was shivering and panting, to weak to fight Mirukar. The Dark Lord stripped the white coat off of the Diamond Toa and threw it to the ground.

"No!" Gali cried, she got shakily to her feet and tried to summon up a ball of water, but she was too weak. Nirvana smirked at her.

"He's mine now."

With a pale flash of light the dark Lords, and Kopaka, Vanished without a trace.

"Kopaka!" Gali cried.


End file.
